The One Direction Massacre
by chihuahuaxgurl
Summary: {Completed} One Direction is almost done with their American tour. The last stop is Texas. They have a week off before and plan on taking a road trip through the Long Horn state. All they wanted was some time to relax and have some fun, but unfortunately things don't go as plan. When they stumble across the Hewitt family things take a turn for the worse, a very bloody turn for
1. Chapter 1 - The (Last) Show

**Louis's POV**

"I want, I want, I want but thats crazy. I want, I want, I want but thats not me. I want, I want I want to be loved by you."

I looked out at the crowd for the last time, amazed at all the thousands and thousands of people who come out just to see us. It really was the best feeling in the world. And just to think that not too long ago I was just your typical guy, known as the class clown at school, usually not the teacher's favorite because of it. Figuring I'd just get a normal job. I'd actually wanted to be a teacher myself, a drama teacher. Getting lost in my thoughts for a moment, the screaming rambunctious crowd snapped me back to reality. I walked more towards the front of the stage along with the rest of the guys and we all bowed and waved out at the crowd.

"Thank you Louisiana!" I yelled into my microphone as I turned to walk off the stage.

This was our second to last show for our American tour. The last spot we were headed for was Texas. But we had a whole week till that show, so in the meantime we were planning to visit Niall's cousin, Spencer, who lived in Texas. Go on a mini road trip. We have been playing shows back to back, going to interviews, doing meet and greets and working our bums off! Don't get me wrong I love what we do and I feel like the luckiest man alive, but we all need a little break, some time to relax and just enjoy ourselves and this was the perfect opportunity.

We all headed backstage and changed into our non-performing clothes. Before heading back to the tour bus, me and the lads walked around the building to wave goodbye to a huge gathering of fans who were packed all around the fence there. Screaming errupted from the area the second they got a glimpse of us.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" "GREAT SHOW TONIGHT!" "YOUR SOO HOTT!"

Everyone was screaming something at us. Thank god for the fence or we would have been trampled. As the screaming continued more girls kept coming. Someone tried jumping the fence, but security swiftly stopped them. I saw at least four or five carrot signs, and dozens of other's with or names or faces on them. After a few minutes of waving goodbye to everyone and signing a few autographs we headed back to the tour bus. We all piled in the bus staring out the window at the adoring fans. A few of them tried running after it but once it picked up speed they looked smaller and smaller as the bus went farther.

"Off to our hotel boys!" I said with a smile on my face. I still felt high from the show and all the crazy fans. "Who wants to go swimming when we get there?"

"I'll go with ya Lou, but I want to get something to eat first. I'm starving." Niall said while rubbing his stomach.

"I'm exhausted, I think I'll jump in the shower and go to bed." Liam stated while yawning. Zayn agreed with a shake of his head.

"What about you Haz? You'll go swimming with me right. I heard this place has a waterslide." I said while poking him in the side.

"Well how can I turn that down." Harry said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Suddenly I felt Harry jump as we heard a vibrating sound. I tried not to laugh but let out a small giggle. It was coming from Niall's pocket. "Oi, it's Spencer." Niall annouced. "Hey! Whats up." He answered.

"Yeah that sounds good...a huh...cool...alright...ok I'll see you tomorrow then."

"What did she say?" Liam asked.

"Ah, she just went over everything, were meeting at her house, were taking her mom's van cause we can't all fit in her car, oh and her friend, Aurora, is coming with." Niall quickly said, with his Irish accent thickening.

"Is her friend cute?" Asked Harry with a cheeky smiled spreading over his face.

"I don't know I've never met her." Niall responded.

The tour bus pulled into the hotel parking lot a few minutes later and we all got our bags and scurried inside.

**Sheriff Hoyt's POV**

"Mama how's supper coming along?" I yelled into the kitchen.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes. You boys be patient out there." She yelled back, while sturring the bowl of "soup" she had over the old rusty oven top.

She was actually my wife, but these days everyone calls her "Mama." That started when we got our boy Tommy. Mama found him out in the dumpster, the one she normally used to find supper out of. Someone just threw him away. I can't believe how fucking cruel someone could be to throw out a newborn. Tommy had a tough time growing up. He has always been a misunderstood boy. Born with a skin disease. Now that Tommy's all grown up he helps us find our supper. He's the best damn hunter I know. He knows how to effectly cut up meat and can even make jewelry, cloth, and decorations out of what we don't eat.

"I'm hungry!" Uncle Monty whined as he wheeled himself into the room.

"God damn it Uncle Monty, didn't you hear Mama say supper would be ready in a few minutes." He's been so whiny since he lost his legs. Uncle Monty was Mama's brother he's always lived with us but has gotten much more irritating since he lost him legs. Some asshole broke into our house and shot him in his leg. We had no other choice then to cut it off so it wouldn't get infected and to even him up, they both had to come off. So now he has two stubs right up to his knee caps.

I heard Mama's voice ringing in the kitchen. "Go get Tommy and tell him supper's about ready."

"Tommy!" I screamed while making my way towards the basement door. Tommy spent most his time down there. That's were he brought and cleaned the food we eat. I walked down the steps. There was an inch of water lining the basement floor. "Tommy where are you?" I marched through the shallow water. Jars and tools of Tommy's were scattered all over the place. I turned a cornor and Tommy was sitting at his desk sewing some flesh together. "Tommy supper's ready." He got up and headed up the steps with me. Tommy was a big boy, he towered over most men. He was a very stong boy as well. Hell, he could pull a small sized tree right outta the ground roots and all.

As we entered the kitchen, Mama was seting pouring the "soup" into bowls already set on the table. Uncle Monty was already seated.

We all seated ourselves around the oversized table. "Let's say grace." Mama said while bowing her head.

"Lord we thank you for this delicious food before us. Now with that let's eat, amen." I always was the one who said grace.

Everyone dug in. I took a big bite and chewed a large piece of the cooked meat. "Mmmmmm...you've really out done yourself this time with the soup Mama."

**Harry's POV**

We ended up with two hotel rooms. Me and Lou in one and everyone else in the other. It usually ended up that way.

"Race you to our room!" Louis said, already starting to sprint. Before I could even respond a buisness like looking woman glared at Lou and shouted "Hey you can't run in here!" He kept running. "Stop or I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She yelled looking more and more pissed. I couldn't help but grin. It was always a laugh seening Lou getting in trouble.

"Sorry." His voice beamed back as he slowed down. I caught up with him as we stepped into a glass elevator. "Stop or I'm going to ask you to leave." Lou said in a exaggerated high pitched whiny voice. "What a fun kill." He complained.

"Good thing Liam didn't see or you'd have him nagging you about it." The others got their hotel room first. Liam insisted since he and Zayn were "tired."

"Yes that is a good thing." Lou agreed while smiling at me. We both couldn't help but laugh at what just happened. It wouldn't have been the first time Louis got us kicked out a hotel either.

As we exited the elevator and walked to our room we saw Niall in the hallway.

"I'm going to order a pizza from your room. The guys are going to bed in mine so I couldn't there."

"Alright but only if we can have some too." I said.

"I don't know I'm really hungry." Niall said with a bit of a whine in his voice.

"Oh we can order two and anyways you can't eat a whole pizza Nialler." Louis stated as he opened our room door.

"You wanna bet?" Niall asked while arching his eyebrows.

"When it comes to food Lou, I gotta say I believe Niall know's what he's talking about."

Before Louis could answer me back, Niall was already on the phone ordering two large pizzas.

"Ok ok, but after pizza...SWIMMING!" Louis exclaimed practically loud enough to wake up the whole floor.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Waterpark

**Niall's POV**

After the three of us devoured the pizzas, we changed into our swimming trunks and made our way towards the pools.

"Lou there better be a waterslide like you said." Harry warned.

"There is I saw it on the website. There's also a lazy river." Lou said with a wink of his eye.

We made our way down to the ground floor where the waterpark was. When we stepped in the room I felt sorry for Liam and Zayn not being here. There was not just one water slide but three of them. One was a single person slide another was for tubes of one or two people, and the last, biggest one was for large circular rafts that could hold up to six people. It also was surprisingly not very crowded. That meant no lines!

"Let's go on the big slide!" Louis yelled, already running towards it.

Me and Harry followed behind him. After walking up about a billion stairs, we were finally at the top. I looked down over the rail and realized just how high up we really were. Harry also noticed and looked over. A worried expression started to form over his face.

"Guys, actually, I don't know if I wanna do this." Harry muttered.

"Come on Haz, you can't change your mind now. I promise it will be fun!" Louie said while smiling at Harry.

"Come on!" Louie grabbed Harry before he could protest and tried to drag him on the raft. The life guard was waiting at the top of the slide with the raft. I jumped right in it. There was a little bit of water that was pooled at the bottom of the raft that felt cool and refreshing on my feet. While Lou was trying to drag Harry on the tube, I was getting lost in my thoughts. The fun had already started, a night of swimming with my best friends and then a road trip. Being on tour is a blast in itself but having a week free in America, I am so excited! Not only was I going to see my cuz, Spencer, who I hardly ever get to see in the first but also one of the stops we were going to was to one of the largest roller coaster parks in North America. I haven't told the guys that yet, because I want it to be a surprise, poor Harry, he won't be too happy about it but there's other activites we have planned that he should enjoy. We were going to go horseback riding ...I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality as I got rammed into the side of the raft. Harry stumbled on top of me as Louie fell in on top of him.

"Ouch!" I said while rubbing my cheek that Harry bumped into.

"Darn it Louie!" Harry said with a irratated tone.

"We're ready!" Louie said in a hurry, so Harry wouldn't have time to jump out. The lifeguard, who was giving her main attention to her cell phone cocked her head up.

"Oh ok." She said as she started to push the raft over to the slide.

"Ohgod..ohgod..ohgod..ohgod..ohgod" Harry kept saying as the raft neared the edge of the drop. He had his eyes tightly closed and his lips curved into a frown.

"Here we go!" Lou yelled as we started to pick up sped and enter the first drop. I don't think Harry could have gripped the sides of the raft any tighter.

I felt my stomach do a flip as the raft went down the drop. Harry began to scream as if he was being murdered, which only made me and Lou start to laugh hysterically. The raft entered a tunnel that had a light at the top which followed us while changing color. We were twisting and turning while water splashed all around us. We kept picking up speed until I saw a light near the end of the tunnel and we splashed into the pool, where there was another life guard that guided the raft towards side steps where we got off at.

Harry was as pale as a ghost as we stepped off.

"I hate you guys." he said with a stone expression.

We were both still giggling. "It wasn't that bad." I said while patting Harry on the back.

"Yeah, your still in one piece." Louie joked.

"Screw you guys, I'm off to something more my style." Harry said as he jumped into a tube on the lazy river.

I looked at a another pool to the side of us and spotted a basketball hoop. Louis must have seen it too.

"Wanna play some water basketball?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered. "But if I win you have to get me a candy bar."

"Your on." he replied. As he ran and cannon balled into the pool.

After a hour or so the waterpark was closing. We were all starting to show signs of the long day we had. I couldn't stop yawning. We were all in the hot tub when one of the life guards told us they were closing up. We walked back up to where our rooms were. I waved goodbye to the lads as I walked off to my room. As I entered the room was pitch black. I stumbled over a suitcase to turn a light on. Both Liam and Zayn were sound asleep. I could hear light snoring, not sure who it was coming from. After a quick jump in the shower, I noticed that my phone had two unread messages.

The first was from my mum, she always texted me goodnight.

The next was from Spencer it read:

CAN'T WAIT TILL TOMORROW. I'M SUPER EXCITED TO MEET YOUR FRIENDS, AND AURORA'S ALSO EXCITED ABOUT MEETING ALL YOU GUYS. WE ARE OUT BUYING GOODIES FOR THE WEEKEND. SEE YOU TOMORROW CUZ :D

"I'm excited too." I said thinking my thoughts aloud.

**Tommy's POV**

After supper I went back downstairs. That's where I spent most of my times these days. My eyes were so used to the darkness of the basement, that I stayed out of bright areas. Down here was my area, my safe zone. I felt like I could be myself down here without anyone judging me. All my life people viewed me in a different way. I was a outkast, a freak. The only people who really accepted me was my family.

Just because I looked different than anyone else it seemed to give them the right to treat me like I was an object, a piece of trash. I've always felt that way about myself thanks to every no good sonofabitch I've encountered. School was the worst. After the first day of Kindergarden I knew my place. Even teacher's would wince when they looked at me. I would go home from school with black eyes and broken bones on a regular basis. After a couple years of the torture, Mama finally took me out of school and she taught me everything I needed to know. When I was a teenager I got a job at a meat factory. It wasn't too far from my house, walking distance. That job taught me everything I needed to know about how to survive and properly prepare meat. I worked that job for over ten years up until the place went out of buisness. The fuckhead who ran it didn't know what he was doing. That job was all I had, there was no way I was ready to leave. After trying to kick me out one night I finally took out all the hate I had on every person who every hurt me physically or mentally out on that fucker. I snapped when he called me retard. I turned around and with the pallet I was cuting the meat with gripped tightly in my hand I bashed it into his skull repeately. It felt damn good and I knew that this was what I was meant to do.

After the incident with my boss, my family had to cover it up. My Uncle Charlie knew Sheriff Hoyt, the only sheriff in town. He came over to the house shortly after I bashed my boss's head in looking for me. I was on my way home from the factory. So the sheriff took Uncle Charlie in the car looking for me. When they spotted me along the road the sheriff got out. He left his shot gun in the car and Uncle Charlie shot him from behind. He became the new sheriff in town and thanks to Sheriff Hoyt we had a big supper that night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Wake Up Time

**Liam's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm going off. I wanted to throw the darn thing out the window and stay in my warm comfortable bed, but realistically I knew I had to get up and rolling. I showered and got myself ready before waking up everyone else. Zayn and Niall would be a piece of cake waking up compared to the other two. Did I enjoy being the responsible one? The one who always had to do things like be sure everyone's awake and ready? Not exactly, but someone's gotta do it. I even got the nickname "Daddy Direction" out of it. Sometimes I don't know what these boy's would do without me.

"Guys time to wake up." I say as I shake Zayn on his shoulder, then make my over to Niall to do the same.

Zayn groans, but slowly gets himself up, while Niall just rolls over.

"Five more minutes." he grumbles.

"I'll go get the other two up, but when I come back then your getting up, alright Niall." I say sternly.

I hear him mutter something as I walk out of the room. Louis and Harry's room was right across the hall from ours. I knock loudly at the door. Nothing. I try knocking a bit more and a bit louder. At this point it's more like pounding on the door. I hope I'm not disturbing people this early, it's not even seven yet. But we were planning on leaving around eight and we still have to have breakfast at the hotel before we go.

The door finally opens. A very tired looking Louis steps out.

"Hey Liam." He says while he rubs his eyes.

"You and Harry need to get up. Were meeting for breakfast at 7:30 and then on the road by eight."

"Alright but Harry's still asleep."

"Well then maybe you should go wake him up." I respond.

"Ok." Lou says. He doesn't even close the door. Immediately he turns and jumps on Harry's bed.

"Wake up, Wake up , Wake up!" He yells as he jumps up and down on the bed.

I hear Harry loudly groan and put a pillow over his head. It's hard not to chuckle at the scene. It looks like Lou has the situation handled. I walk back to my room and pack all my stuff.

We make our way down to the continental breakfast a few minutes short of 7:30. Niall led the way. I never seen a boy get as excited about food as he does. We were the first to get there. Niall ran up to the counter and started filling his plate with doughnuts, muffins, bagels and basically everything he could fit on it.

"Got enough food there?" Zayn teasingly asked Niall.

"I'm hungry." Was all Niall responded back.

"Louie and Harry better get here soon, if they want time to eat." I say as I speak my worried thoughts aloud.

"They will. We got here early. Just relax, that's what these days are supposed to be all about, just a fun calmling little getaway until our last show." Zayn says as he gives me a reassuring smile.

He's right, I need to stop worrying about every litte thing and just let go. No "Daddy Direction" on this trip. Just "Liam."

"Yeah your right." I respond, returning the smile.

Right after I hear Louie's voice traveling our direction. He and Harry emerge and make there way to our table.

"Good morning lads!" Louis says with much excitement. I don't think I've ever seen Louis when he's not full of energy and hyperness.

"Morning, are you guys packed cause we're leaving after we eat?" I ask them.

"Yeah we're basically ready." Harry responds. I wonder what he means by basically, either you're packed or you're not but I don't respond, I just hope they are ready on time.

After we finish eating, we gather our things and head out to Spencer's on our bus. I guess Harry and Louis were packed because we were all there right on time.

**Mama's POV**

I woke up early this morning to head over to my shop. I don't get much buisness anymore ever since most of the local buisnesses and factories shut down. It was a tough time. Almost everyone left town and headed else where. These days only a few people populate the town. There was no question that we were not leaving. Five generations of Hewitt's grew up in our house and we weren't about to change that. Now-a-days the only people who stopped by were tourists passing by. Mostly younger irresponsible people. I had no respect for folks like that. It was people like that who picked on my boy while he was growing up. Those kind of people will get what's coming to them one of these days. I was a strong believer in what goes around comes around.

I entered my shop and switched the closed sign in the window to open. Then I took my usual place behind the counter. I could already feel the heat in morning air, it's gonna be a hot one today.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hitting The Road

**Niall's POV**

We were all on the bus by eight sharp, Liam made sure of it. I snuck some food from the hotel breakfast in my bag for the road. Rule number one of being on the road is you can never have too much food.

It wouldn't be too long of a drive to my cousin's house only a hour or two. I could not wait to see her and my aunt and uncle. It's been years since I last visited them. Sure we talked on the phone occusionally, but seeing someone in person is much different.

We all settled in as the bus began moving. Harry went back to bed (he wasn't much of a morning person.) Louie and Zayn headed in the tv room as I over heard Lou challenging Zayn to a game of FIFA. As for me, I headed off to the kitchen with Liam and we sat at a table by the window.

"When's the last time we got a day off?" I asked.

"I can't even remember." Liam said while staring out the window.

It's crazy to think how insane and busy things have been for all of us. I'm not complaining, I love every minute of it, but we always have shows, interviews, rehearsals, and other important stuff going on. It is a rare occasion to have a full day off, let alone a full week.

"So what's the plan for today then?" asked Liam.

"Well, we should get to my cousin's house around lunchtime. So we will eat there, my aunt is a great cook by the way. Then, when we leave we will head towards our hotel. Which well be another couple hour drive. But the hotel seems really cool. It's on a ranch. We will chill there for the rest of the day. Then tomorrow we are going horseback riding!" I replied getting more and more excited the further I went into detail.

"We're going to have to get cowboy hats!" Liam exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm sure they won't be hard to find here." I replied. "Texas is, like, cowboy central."

We heard yelling coming from the tv room. I shot my head in the direction.

Liam chuckled. "Sounds like Louie is losing the game."

"You wanna go watch?" I ask.

"Yeah. I could use a good laugh."

We make our way into the tv room and watch Zayn kick Louie's bum in FIFA.

After around an hour of playing video games, a sleepy looking Harry walks in.

"You guys are so loud!" He said in a frusterated tone.

"Good your awake! I wanna beat you arse in FIFA." Lou said.

"Yeah cause he hasn't won a single game yet, against any of us." Zayn said with a smirk.

"I just let you guys win because I'm a such a nice lad and I wanted you to all feel good about yourselfs." Lou said in the most caring voice he could mimick.

"Oh, okay. Sure." Zayn said back sarcastically.

"Okay. Throw me the control." Harry said.

"Game on!" Louie yelled.

After a intense game between Harry and Louie, Harry just barely beating him, we turned the tv to MTV. We were all still laughing about Louie not winning a single game.

"I wasn't even trying. That was too easy." Harry said with smug expression on his face.

Louie turned to him and gave him the stink eye. In the blink of an eye, he tackled him to the ground.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Guys were trying to watch... " he looked at the tv screen as he tried to figure out what show was on. "...Teen Mom." He said as he figured out the show.

"Yeah I wanna see why these fat people are yelling at each other." I sarcastically say while laughing as I watch this girl scream at this guy, who's name must be Gary because she keep's yelling that name at him.

Louis has got Harry pinned on the ground and is tickling him, while Harry is doing his best to try and fight it while laughing and repeatedly saying 'Louie stop.'

"It's when they do things like this when I can see where the gay rumours started." Liam quietly said to me and Zayn.

I couldn't help but giggle and agree.

Harry finally pushed Louie off him. "Enough!" he playfully yelled. He didn't look so tired anymore.

After watching a few episodes of Teen Mom, which was much more entertaining than I thought it would be, Harry turned the televsion off.

"I brought something to make this trip more exciting." Harry said with a devilish grin spreading across lips.

"Do I even dare to ask what it is." Liam said.

Harry pulled out a paper bag and pulled a bottle of hard liquor out of it.

"I have much more than this too."

"How did you get it?" Zayn asked.

"I have my ways." Was all Harry replied.

"No, this isn't a good idea." Liam sternly said. "We're not in England, it's not legal for us to be doing this in America."

"Relax. Who's going to find out?" Harry questioned.

"I agree with Harry. We'll have more fun!" Louis said.

I, also, silently agreed with Harry. I didn't want to all gang up on Liam. If he didn't feel comfortable he didn't have to drink, but I never saw the danger in a few beers. And like Louie said it does make fun times more fun.

"I don't like this." Liam said shaking his head.

"Stop being such a baby about it. Just cause you don't drink because of your stupid kidney's doesn't mean we can't." said Harry bitterly.

All of our eye's went wide when Harry made that remark.

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea because I'm jealous that I can't drink." Liam said calmly but with an angry undertone.

"I'm saying it's a bad idea because, IT'S A BAD IDEA!" He yelled into Harry's face.

"Number one we shouldn't be drinking and driving and number two it could give us a bad reputation. When we get back to England where it's legal, drink all you fucking want. I don't care. But while we here and it's illegal, let's try and not break the law." He says with his eye's burning into Harry's.

"Whatever." Harry mumbled obviously imtimadated by Liam.

He and Liam immediately stormed off in seperate directions.

The rest of us all stood there uncomfortably. None of us hardly ever fought with each other so this was strange to all of us. Louis walked the direction Harry went, leaving me and Zayn standing here, staring at each other.

"I'm going to go see if Liam's alright." I say finally breaking the silence.

"Okay. I guess I'll continue with the Teen Mom marathon." Zayn says looking as unenthusicastic as one can look.

I find Liam in the kitchen area sitting in the same spot we were earlier this morning, looking out the window.

"You alright, mate?"

He briefly glances at me then turns and continues gazing out the window. "Yeah I guess." He says while still staring at the window.

"We won't drink if you feel that strongly about it." I say trying to make him feel better.

"It's not even just that. Harry can just be a dick sometimes." Liam says with a upset look.

"Yeah." Is all I can think of to say. I'm not very good at drama stuff. I just want to make Liam happy and have everyone get along.

"Oh boy..." I mutter thinking to myself this is not the way I imagined starting off our mini-vacation.


	5. Chapter 5 - Beautiful Eyes

**Zayn's POV**

I spent the rest of the drive there in front of the television. I probably should have tried to resolve the issue between Harry and Liam, but I figured Niall and Louis had that handled. Personally I think they both overreacted. I don't know why Liam chose to get so upset over a little alcohol, or why Harry made that snobby remark to him. Hopefully with some time they will both just let it go so we can all have a good time.

Finally around noon, we pulled into the driveway of Niall's relatives. It was a very well kept house. The kind you would picture being on somewhere like Wisteria Lane. All the house's on the block were that way. Perfect mowed lawns, well maintained flower beds, nothing was out of place.

The rest of the guys and I grabbed our bags and made our way out of the bus. We walked up to the door and before any of us had the chance to knock it sprung open.

"Hello!" Niall's aunt said very enthusiastically. "Come on in guys."

"Hi Aunt Kathy!" Niall said while she pulled him into a bear hug.

"It's so good to see you." She said in the same Irish accent Niall had.

"These must be your friends." She said, hugging each of us.

"David! Come help the boys put there bags in the van." She yelled into the living room.

"Hey Uncle David." Niall said as he walked in.

"Wow look who's grown up!" He said as he eyed Niall. "Last time I saw him he was only wee big." He said, as the rest of us chuckled.

After we got all our bags put in the van we came back inside. Liam and Louis followed Niall's uncle into the living room where a football game was on. Harry and I followed Niall as he headed straight for the kitchen. His aunt was in there preparing lunch.

"I hope you boy's are hungry." she said as she was stirring a pot on the stove.

Food lined the counters. Everything from salads, chips, potatoes, fruits, and vegetables were scattered all around.

"We sure are!" Niall exclaimed. He looked as though he stepped into heaven as he gazed at all the food.

"Where's Spencer" He asked.

"She and her friend are upstairs. She was finishing packing her bags. I'll call her down." She walked over to the staircase and yelled for Spencer to come down.

"She'll be down in a minute." She said as she returned to stirring the pot.

"You've really outdone yourself, the food looks delicious." Harry said. He was a good at charming girls at all ages.

"Why thank you Harry." She said as they both smiled at each other.

I was a little creeped.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw her enter the kitchen. Our eyes both met and I couldn't look away. She was beautiful and not just like the typical kind of good looking girl. She was absolute natural beauty. She wasn't wearing much make-up and definitely didn't need it. She had both inner and outer beauty and you could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't the preppy 'I know I'm hot' kind of girl. She looked so innocent. Like she wasn't even aware of how gorgeous was, which just made her even more gorgeous.

"Hey guys." She said snapping me out of my thought.

Her friend, Aurora walked in behind her. "Hi!" she said with a beaming but cute little voice.

"Hey!" Niall replied back. Walking over to give Spencer a hug.

I noticed Harry's eyes were glued to the girls, looking them both up and down with a huge cheeky grin spread across his lips.

"I like your hair its very...red." He said to Aurora.

"Oh thanks!" she replied while running her fingers through her brightly jet red hair. She blushed as her and Harry exchanged smiles.

"LUNCH IS READY!" Niall's aunt yelled.

Everyone came in from the living room. Liam and Louis introduced themselves to the girls. Niall already had a plate full of food.

During lunch we talked about the next few days and how excited we all were. While Niall's aunt made sure we knew to be cautious, the whole don't talk to strangers and drive saftely kind of things. Typical parent advise. We also got loads of questions about our rise to fame with One Direction and Niall and his family all got up to date about what's been happening in each other's lives.

Lunch was great. Niall's aunt was a superb cook. I felt more full than I've felt in a long time.

After we all finished eating Liam insisted that we all help clean up. I noticed Harry rolling his eyes at that. He and Liam sat as far away from each other as they could at lunch. I sure hoped they wouldn't keep this up.

As soon as I finished clearing off the table, I headed upstairs to use the restroom.

It was right next to Spencer's room. I noticed that she and Aurora were in there. I could hear them giggling. I crept to the side of the door so they wouldn't spot me. I'm sure I looked like a grade A stalker.

"Your cousin and his friends are adorable." Aurora said with a huge smile. "I mean I knew they were cute, but they look even better in person."

I couldn't help but grin, as I carefully continued to peek at them.

"I know. OK, don't say anything but I caught the eye of one them, and I know this sounds stupid but I felt like we had a connection. I really like him, and I haven't even spoke to him yet." Spencer replied back.

Oh my god! Could she be talking about me? Did she feel what I felt? Even just looking at her now intensified the feelings I felt for her. I swear I never saw eye's as beautiful deep blue as hers.

"WHO?!" Aurora yelled back with much excitement.

It startled me as she practically shrieked that. I jumped and bumped into a picture on the wall. It fell. Making the loudest crashing noise possible. Shit.

I froze. They both immediately shot up and stared at the doorway. Quickly I ducked the other way and made my way for the bathroom. I swiftly shut the door and leaned against, hoping they didn't see me. I felt like a fool.

I heard them walk out where I was.

"What was that?" Aurora asked.

It took a minute for Spencer to answer.

"Looks like this picture fell... we should head downstairs, it's almost time to go."

I heard them both walk down the steps. I waited a minute or so until I left. I noticed that Spencer hung the picture back up.

I walked back into the kitchen. The lads were helping Niall's aunt finish up the dishes. Except for Harry who was buried in his phone. The girls walked in the room right after me.

"Ready to leave guys?" Spencer asked.

I noticed she was staring at me as she said that. I met her gaze. Her blonde hair lightly hung down her shoulders with a slight wave. Her eye's popped because of her bangs that were cut right above them. She was beautiful. Everything about her was just...beautiful.

"Yeah." Liam replied as he dried the last dish.

"Hell yeah were ready!" Louis chimed in.

Aurora chuckled at his excitement. Something I noticed they both had in common.

Eventually, after we all got goodbye hugs from Niall's aunt and uncle, we headed for the garage.

"Be sure to be cautious. Drive careful Spence and-"

"Mom everything will be fine." Spencer said as she cut her off.

"Yeah we'll be careful and stuff." Niall added.

"But most importantly, have fun!" She enthusiastically said.

"We will!" Aurora replied back with the same enthusiam.

We all huddled into the van. Niall called shotgun. Spencer backed out of the driveway, as her parents waved and watched us go.

I noticed we all had the same excited smiles on our faces as we started on our journey. :D


	6. Chapter 6 - From Superstars To Cowboys

**Sheriff Hoyt's POV**

It was mid afternoon. The sun was beaming down, causing sweat to trickle down my forehead. I was parked along the side of the road in my patrol car. Not too many cars drove down here anymore, but I liked to make sure the ones that did obeyed the laws. I spat some of my chew on the side of the road as I stood facing the blazing hot afternoon sun. It's been a couple hours since I've been standing out here and not one car has drove by. I turned to get back in my patrol car and head home.

All the sudden a bright yellow mustang comes blazing by, throwing dirt from the road up at me. It was driving way too fast for roads like these. I hurry into my car and put on the siren. I have to really step on the gas pedal to catch up to the speeding car. Once the jackass notices me he pulls over.

As I walk up to the car I notice there's a passenger as well. The bright yellow car reflects the sunlight into my eyes so I have to squint. I notice the driver is a guy who looks early twenties and the passenger is a girl who looks about the same age as well. He rolls down his window, as I lean into the car peeking my head in to get a closer look.

"Do you realise you were speeding?" I ask looking the bastard directly in the eye.

"I apologize officer, I didn't see any speed limit signs, wasn't sure of it." He responded. He and the girl exchanged worried glances.

"I'm gonna have to see some license and registration."

**Harry's POV**

We were all rocking out to the song "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by the time we got on the highway. I made sure I sat right next to Aurora. She was definitely fit. I couldn't help but constantly glance over at her. She had a bow pinned in her jet red hair and a white sun dress that was somewhat short but not "I'm a desperate slut who wants attention" short. My gaze was met by hers. I was transformed by her deep brown eyes and her beautiful smile until I was smacked back to reality when Louie, who was sitting on the other side of me, practically started screaming along to the song.

"Weeee are never ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends..."

We both just stared at him and immediately started cracking up. If only he knew how stupid he looked sometimes.

We have been driving almost all afternoon and it was starting to become later in the evening. We went from belting out random songs that came on the radio to playing silly car games that Louis and Niall insisted on.

"I spy with my little eye something...green." Louie said.

"Is it Harry's eyes?" Zayn said with boredom echoing his words.

"Darn!" Louie muttered. "You know me too well Zayn."

"This games boring, are we almost there?" Zayn asked.

"It is right ahead!" Spencer said as we saw a sign for the ranch/hotel becoming bigger as we approached it.

We checked in and got into our room, our suite actually. There were three bedrooms in it, one for the girls and one me and Lou called dibs on, so that meant the other three guys had to share the last room.

After throwing my suitcases on my bed I went to see what the girls were up to. Their door was open so I walked in. Spencer was looking at her phone while Aurora was rummaging through her suitcase.

"What are you looking for?"

"My swimsuit. I want to go swimming, want to come?"

She looked up for a moment and gave me an adorable smile that made my heart melt.

"Yeah, of course." I murmured. "Are you coming too?" I asked Spencer.

"Naw. I'm too hungry. I swear I could eat a whole pizza." She replied.

This girl was definetly related to Niall.

I quickly got my swim trousers on and walked to the pool with Aurora. I didn't even bother asking the other lads because, not gonna lie I kinda just wanted it to be me and her.

We made our way to a beautiful outdoor pool with lights illuminating the edges. It was almost dark out and you could already see many stars in the sky.

She grabbed my hand and ran into the water. I noticed that we were the only two in the pool, which was what I was hoping for. She stared swimming around the large pool. I did the same keeping a close distance to her.

"Hey Harry guess what?" She said with much enthusciasm.

"Huh" I replied as I got closer to her.

Before I could even react I got a huge splash of water all over my face.

"Oh it's on!" I yelled as I splashed her back. We chased each other all over the pool until, obviously I won our little splash fight.

"You know you look kinda sexy all wet." I said while I had her backed up to the wall of the pool.

She giggled. "Well I think you always look kinda sexy." She playfully replied.

I grinned as I moved in closer, placing my hands around her waist. She placed hers around my neck and gazed into my eyes. I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned in and just as my lips were grazing her soft smooth luscious ones, our perfect moment was interrupted.

"CANNON BALL!"

Aurora and I were splashed with a massive amount of water, as my dildo friend jumped in right beside us.

Louie emerged looking pleased as ever.

"Liam are you coming?" he yelled as I noticed Liam approaching. Oh great, I thought sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Did you guys see my cannon ball?" He excitedly asked.

"No we were kind of busy getting water splashed in our eyes." I responded. Oh how I wish they didn't follow us out here.

I got out soon after the lads came. I knew I was being pissy but I still wasn't in the mood to be around Liam. Little did he know I still did take the alcohol. I wasn't going let him ruin my good time. As I walked away from the pool to our room, I could hear all three of them laughing sounding like they were having a blast. I don't even think they noticed I left.

When I got back to our room, the smell of pizza hit me. I heard my stomach rumbling. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I walked over to the kitchen counter where I saw two pizza boxes. I opened the first one...empty. I opened the second one...empty. Zayn walked in.

"Sorry mate. But if it makes you feel any better I didn't get much either. Niall and his cuz sure can eat." He gave me a sympathtic look.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

So that night I went to bed hungry. I hope the next day will be better than this one.

The next morning I was awoken by someone shaking and tugging on me.

"Come on Hazza wake up." Louie said as he continued to try to pull my arm off.

I moaned. "Nooooo." I wasn't much of a morning person.

"This outta do the trick." He ran over the blinds and pulled them all up all the way. Sunlight poured into the room. It seemed to all shine right in my face. I moaned again and pulled the covers over my head.

I heard Louie walk out of the room. "Can someone help me wake Harry up?" He yelled.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming into the room, only these weren't Louis's footsteps. My blankets were pulled down from my head. "Harry wake up." I heard Aurora whisper. Then I felt her plant a kiss on my forehead. My eyes shot open.

"There you go. He's awake!" She yelled. Louie walked back in.

"Good. Now get up and get your bum rolling!" He loudly said. "Were going out to breakfast, then we're going horse back riding!"

I was the last one to get ready. When I came out I was meeted with irretated and impatient looks.

**Louis's POV**

After breakfast we drove back to the ranch just in the nick of time to go horseback riding. I made all the guys bring cowboy hats because everyone knows you have to have them while riding horses. That's like a huge unwritten rule. I even brought along cowboy boots to really get the look.

There was an instructor who told us the basic rules of riding and how to get on the horse. Mine was a really big grey horse. I named him Chester. Niall had a white horse, Zayn had a black horse, and everyone else had brown horses. Liam and the girls got the hang of it right away, while Niall and Harry looked a little nervous and Zayn was down right laughable at how uncomfortable he looked. I may have been guilty of pointing and laughing.

We rode around the stable for a few minutes until the instructor thought we were all comfortable enough to ride the trail. I was surprised he was letting us go off on our own.

Liam lead the way. The trail went through forest areas and open plains. I was starting to get bored with all this walking.

"Guys how do you make a horse run?"

"You kick their sides." Aurora answered.

"No no no, we are not doing that." Liam quickly said. "You'll hurt yourself."

I looked around to see if anyone looked like they were up to the challenge.

"Hey were's Niall?" I asked, as I didn't see him when I was looking back.

"Over here." I heard him yell.

His horse had walked off trail and was grazing on the grass nearby.

We all chuckled. "Like rider, like horse." Zayn said.

His horse rejoined the group after eating for a moment.

"So I got a new idea, who wants to race?" I asked.

"I will." I heard Harry say. I didn't except him to want to after how nervous he previously looked on the horse.

"Me too!." Aurora chimed in. I liked her. It was always a fun time when she was around.

"Guys I don't think this is a smart idea..." Liam was cut off by Harry yelling "On your mark get set...GO!"

I started kicking Chester (sorry Chester) in the side. He slowly started galloping. Harry and Aurora's horse shot off running.

"Come on Chester!" I kicked him a little harder. He gained speed. I had to really hold on to him. I felt like I could fall off at any second.

I heard Aurora screaming. Her and Harry horses were sprinting and still far ahead. As Chester gained speed I got closer and closer to them. I noticed it wasn't Aurora screaming but Harry. She was laughing at him and I joined in.

"Where are we racing to?" Aurora yelled.

"Uhhhh..." I hadn't thought this out.

"How do me make them stop?!" Harry screamed.

"Pull on the rein." Aurora yelled back.

Right as Harry went to pull back on the rein, he lost balance. His horse suddenly stopped right before a big boulder that was in its way. Harry went flying off the horse and his head connected with the boulder.

Aurora and I quickly stopped our horses while screaming.

We both jumped down, I tripped and almost fell on my face because I was trying to hurry to get to Harry as fast I could.

"Harry!" Aurora yelled as she got to him first. She turned him over. I rushed over and knelt down beside him.

He was out cold and his head was bleeding. There was blood on the rock too.

"Oh my god, Harry!" I yelled as tears started to stream down my face. This was all my idea and now Harry got hurt as a result.

"We need to call an ambulance." Aurora said as she pulled her cell phone out.

I noticed the trail was no where in sight and neither was everybody else. I heard Aurora talking to the police. I held onto Harry just praying and hoping he would be alright. He has to be alright. I swayed back and forth while tears stained my cheeks. I noticed Aurora was calmly talking to the 911 operator trying to describe where we were. She was really keeping together. Much better than I was.

"There tracking my cell phone. Should be here pretty soon." She said with a worried expression taking over her face.

"Guys what's going on?" We heard someone yell behind us. I saw Liam approach us with the others hurrying behind him.

"Harry fell off his horse and hit his head on that rock." Aurora said in a shaky voice. She was on the edge of tears now. Spencer got off her horse and gave her a hug. Aurora started sobbing into her friend's shirt.

Liam, Niall, and Zayn knelt down by me and Harry. Niall put his arm around me.

"Looks like he got a concussion." Liam said.

"What should we do?" Zayn anxiously asked.

"Aurora called an ambulance, they should be hear soon." I said while trying to keep my voice somewhat calm.

After what seemed like decades, an ambulance pulled up right into the grass.

They got Harry in a stretcher and quickly drove him to the hospital. Some people who worked at the ranch came and got the horses and walked us back to the ranch. We all raced to the van and drove to the hospital.

The whole way there I keep repeating over and over again in my head, 'Harry's going to be okay, Harry's going to be okay.' Maybe if I said it enough it would be the truth.


	7. Chapter 7 - Through Thick And Thin

**Liam's POV**

We arrived at the hospital as fast as we could. We had to sit and wait in the waiting room. Everyone was quiet and looked shaken up especially Louis and Aurora. I knew racing was a terrible idea. This was exactly what I warned them about. But I kept my mouth shut, they were already upset enough. Waiting in this dreadful white room seemed to take forever. I just hoped it was all going well. First thing I was going to do when I saw Harry was apologize. It's when things like this happen that you truly realize how important friendship is especially over dumb little fights.

Finally a nurse walked into the room.

"He's awake. You guys can come on back."

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is doing well, just a mild concussion. After we run a few more tests he should possibly be able to be released tonight."

"Seriously, that's great." I responded. This put a smile on everyone's faces.

"Here's his room." The nurse gestured towards a doorway.

Harry was sitting up in the bed with a few bandages covering his head. Around his right eye looked a bit swollen too, but other than that he didn't look too bad.

Louis was the first in the room. "Harry!" He yelled as he ran over to him and gave him a giant hug.

The rest of us followed and all gave him hugs and pats on the back.

"How are you feeling mate?" Niall asked.

"Alright, my head kinda hurts." He said while rubbing at the bandages on his forehead. "I will say one thing, I'm never riding a horse. Ever again."

"Yeah that was so scary." Aurora said while placing her arm around Harry. "I'm just glad your alright."

There was a knock at the door followed by the nurse walking in.

"Alright Harry you should be able to leave soon. We just want to keep you in a little longer to make sure everything is fine."

After a hour or two later, we finally got the okay to leave. It was late, almost midnight. I was exhausted and I'm sure everyone else was by the silent drive home. When we got back to our hotel everyone went to their rooms after muttering good nights. I stopped Harry.

"Can we talk for a quick second."

"Sure." He muttered not wanting to look at me in the eye.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything." I said sincerely. "Your an adult and I shouldn't tell you what you can and can't..." I was interrupted by Harry.

"No, Liam you shouldn't be apologizing." Harry said while looking ashamed. "I should be the one who's sorry, I was being a total wanker. You didn't deserve any of that. You were just being sensible. Like you always are." He had a small smile when he said the last part.

I returned the smile as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Let's just put all this behind us."

"Sounds good."

"Now you should really get some sleep. Especially after a day like today. Plus we are leaving in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight Liam."

"Night Harry."

I turned and walked to my room with a smile spread across my face. I hated arguments. It was so rare for us guys to fight. So I was more than happy to have resolved this one. It just goes to show that no matter what disputes we have we can get through any of them because at the end of the day through thick and thin we're all best mates no matter what may happen.

**Zayn's POV**

I was laying in bed and couldn't sleep. It was almost one in the morning. I kept tossing and turning. I was trying to quit smoking but I was craving one in the worst way. Especially after a day like this.

Screw it.

I got up and made my way outside. I stood a few feet from our door then quickly lit up a cigarette. I took a long drag. That was just what I needed.

"You know that's going to end up killing you."

I jumped and turned to see Spencer standing next to me.

"Wow, how'd you get there?"

"I heard someone walk out the door. I wanted to make sure everything is alright." She looked at me with such a caring gaze. I stared back getting lost in her eyes. She really was perfect. Everything about her was completely beautiful both inside and out. I shook myself out of my haze.

"Yeah everything's fine." I responded.

"Today was just...so crazy." She said solemnly. I could tell she was thinking deep. "How can a day start off so good and end up so bad? I'm just glad that everything turned out okay in the end. But I've never seen anyone knocked out before. It's scary. You know?"

I wasn't usually one to talk about my feelings on things. But with her it was different. I felt comfortable. Like I could be myself and talk to her about anything and she would understand.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I kept thinking the worst today. Especially when we were waiting in that waiting room for so long. I thought if he was fine then they would have told us that right away. And all the blood there was when we got here." I shuddered.

She grabbed my hand and entwinded her fingers in mine.

"We still have a few more days. And they are going to be a blast. I just know it." She said trying to sound as happy and enthusiastic as she could.

I managed a small grin.

"And you know why I know they are going to be a blast?" She asked while staring me directly in the eyes.

"Why's that?" I asked returning her gaze.

Her eyes were still glued to mine. "Because I get to spend them with you."

My heart fluttered when she said that and I couldn't control myself. I leaned forward and pressed my lips into hers.

She kissed back for a second, then swiftly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually do that so soon." She stumbled over her words, cheeks turning pink. "I mean I've only known you for a few days. I just don't want you to think I'm that type of girl."

"I don't think your 'that type of girl'" I said while using air quotations. "Honestly I think your the most genuine, caring, and sincere girl I've ever met. And when you meet someone as special as that, well you can't let them go."

I've never meant any words as much as I meant what I just said and I'm guessing she could tell as well because right after I finished speaking she grabbed my head and kissed me with such force I thought I was going to stumble backwards for a second. I kissed her back with the same passion. I tangled my hands in through her hair and a soft moan escaped through her lips. She pinned me against the wall.

We continued going at it for quite sometime.

Finally we pulled apart. We were both breathing heavily and I noticed I had a hickey. That's gonna be fun explaining to the guys. Maybe they won't notice.

**Niall's POV**

_We were all in Spencer's van and she was driving extremely fast. I could barely sit up were moving so fast. I noticed everyone's faces were pale, they all looked terrified. Then suddenly before I even had time to blink we swerved off the road slightly and hit a fence post which sent the car toppling. It rolled down the road and ended up landing on its top. The windows were all broken and glass was shattered everywhere. My heart was racing a million miles a second. I looked back at everyone else. They was blood everywhere. Glass was stabbed into everyone's skin in multiple places. I looked down at myself and I was fine. I couldn't even see Spencer in the drivers seat because it was crushed. I stared screaming. I couldn't move. I was trapped in the car. I looked out of my broken window and the only thing I saw was a giant windmill._

I gasped and shot up. It was almost four in the morning. I was drenched in sweat.

"It was just a bad dream." I whispered to myself. Strange, I thought since I haven't remembered having a nightmare since I was a young child. There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep. I wandered into the kitchen and prepared myself a sandwich. Food always calmed me down.


	8. Chapter 8 - Always Expect The Unexpected

**Niall's POV**

We were on the road bright and early this morning. Well if you consider 10 o'clock to be early. I wanted to leave earlier. I didn't get anymore sleep last night. I tried but it was useless. I ended up watching television to try and get the terrible dream out of my mind. It was still so vivid that it almost felt real. I shook my head trying to just knock the memory of it out.

"Hey Niall."

"Yeah." I replied turning my head to answer Liam who was in the backseat.

"Were you watching T.V. in the middle of the night last night?"

"Ermm...yeah." I awkwardly answered.

"Why?" Louie chimed in.

Everyone was looking at me. I had to think of something fast. I couldn't tell them I had a bad dream. I would be the laughing stock of the rest of the trip if I told them that.

"I ermm was just really excited about today and couldn't sleep." I lied. Although it wasn't a total lie because I was really excited about today. We were headed to the biggest amusement roller coaster park in Texas.

"Guys seriously where are we going today?" Harry asked. We all decided not to tell him about this part since he kinda hates roller coasters. Louis wants to get him over his fears and force him to ride one. I don't think that will happen.

"You will just have to wait and see!" Louis squealed.

Harry was sitting between Louis and Aurora in the back seat. In the very back seat Liam and Zayn sat and I had shotgun while Spencer drove. I had to put my sunglasses on because it was crazy bright outside. The temperature outside already read 90 degrees farenheit.

I guess staying up most the night did catch up because I feel asleep right away. I was awakened by the sounds of cows mooing. I looked out my window. We were on a dirt road surrounded by countryside. I drowsily looked around. There were no other cars or signs of civilization anywhere, other than the cows.

"Where are we?" I asked Spence.

"Just passing through the country side. We are getting close." She said with excitement.

I noticed it was lunchtime. "We should get something to eat. I'm starving." I said as I felt my stomach rumbling.

"Sure as soon as we get to a city. I doubt there's much out here."

Minutes and minutes went by and there were no signs or buildings or anything.

"How long is this stupid road." I complained.

"Hey guys." Aurora popped her head up between us. "So are we going to get food soon cause we're all hungry."

"Yeah as soon as I see somewhere." Spencer answered.

"Hey I have an idea I'll look on the GPS for places to eat." announced Aurora.

"Good idea." I agreed.

She pulled it out and turned it on. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"That's weird. It can't locate where we are." She said still looking confused.

"Let me see the bloody thing." Louis demanded.

He grabbed it and fiddled with it for a second. "She's right it can't locate us."

"We'll keep driving for a little while and then check it again. We are going to need gas soon too." Spencer said.

"Look!" Louis shouted. He pointed at a little shop that emerged. It looked very old fashioned and like it had been there a while. It was a smaller wood building. At least there was a gas pump in the front of it.

"Yayyy!" Aurora yelled as we pulled up to the shop.

"I knew we would find something." Spencer said reassuringly. "I'm going to get some gas. You guys go in and ask for directions to the nearest city."

"Alright. Come on guys." Liam said.

We all followed him inside except Zayn who stayed with Spencer.

The inside was dark and there were items cluttered around the small store. Nothing looked like anything I'd want to buy. Everything looked old and musky. There were piles of junk placed on top of each other. The shelves were filled with random junk from old looking food to jewelry to wrinkled clothes. It didn't smell to nice in here either. We walked to the front of the store. It smelled ten times worse here. I wanted to plug my nose it stunk so much. There was meat behind the main counter. I got closer to see what it was. I was staring into the face of a dead pig. There were other weird body parts of animals around it. I definitely wasn't that hungry.

Louie walked over to me. "You want some pig?" He joked tapping on the glass where the pig head was behind.

"Hello!" Liam yelled out. "Is anyone here?"

A old woman walked out of a back room. She had a cigarette dangling out of her mouth and had glasses pushed down on her nose. She walked behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" She didn't sound like the friendly type.

"Yeah. Could you give us directions to where the nearest city is?" Liam politely asked.

"About 20 miles east." She replied.

"Alright thank you."

She took a long drag of her cigarette and nodded.

"Ready guys?" Liam asked while motioning to the door.

We all quickly left.

Spencer paid for the gas and we hurried on our way.

"That place was weird." Harry said.

"It was gross." Aurora added.

"Yes it was those things." Liam agreed. "Oh and she said the nearest city was 20 miles east."

"Okay so only 20 more miles on this road and then we'll find somewhere to eat." Spencer said with a smile on her face. I think we were all relieved to have found the shop. Even if it was smelly and strange.

A few minutes passed and we got back to teasing Harry by not telling him where we were off to.

"Why won't anyone tell me." Harry whined.

Spencer turned around to comment. "Because it's..." but before she could finish her sentence everyone started yelling.

"SPENCER STOP THE CAR!" Liam yelled over everyone else. She whipped her head around. She swerved the van just barely missing the child kneeling in the middle of the road.

She stopped the van. We were all pale.

"What the fuck." I said saying my thoughts aloud.


	9. Chapter 9 - HelloMy Name Is Jedediah

**Louis's POV**

We all just sat there looking at each other for a moment. I broke the confused stares we were all giving each other by hopping out of the van. I walked over to where the child was leaning. He was a small little lad. Probably no older than nine or ten. He had raggedy clothes on and looked like he hadn't had a bath in ages. He was poking a dead flattened raccoon with a stick.

"Hey there." I yelled to him as I made my way over. Everyone else got out and followed behind me.

"Hi" he said as he looked up at us.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the road?" I asked as I kneeled down to get closer to his level.

"Just walking around." He answered. His skin was tinted brown by all the dirt he had on him and his teeth were crooked in every way possible.

"Do your parents know your out here?" Liam asked while kneeling down beside me.

He just shrugged and focused his attention back on the dead raccoon.

"Should we get going guys?" Niall asked.

"We can't just leave him here." Liam responded.

"Well what are we supposed to do then?" Zayn chimed in.

Spencer walked over to the little boy. "Do you live close around here?"

"About a few miles away." He replied.

"How about we give you a ride back home?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"Sure." He casually responded.

We all huddled back in the van.

"So what's your name little fella?" I asked the little dirty boy.

"Jedediah."

"Do you usually go miles on your walks?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes, there's not a lot to do around here."

"I can believe that." I said as I looked around at all the empty fields that surrounded the road.

"So where am I going?" Spencer asked Jedediah.

He directed us where to go, which was basically straight, since this was the only road in sight.

**Niall's POV**

My heart was still racing from almost hitting this kid. Even though everyone was fine and being all chatty in the backseat, I still felt nervous. I tried to ignore it.

"You can pull over here." He motioned towards a little abandoned gas station area. There was a windmill and a barn a little ways behind it. I did a double take when I saw the windmill. This wasn't just any typical windmill, it looked just like the one in my nightmare. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. My stomach filled with dread. Something just felt terribly wrong.

"Woah, look how cool that windmill is." Louis said while everyone else agreed.

Apparently I was the only one who felt this way.

"Is this where you live?" Liam asked looking puzzled.

"No, the road doesn't go there."

"Oh, huh." He responded still looked a bit puzzled.

"It's just through the trees over there." He pointed to a small dense forest area a little behind the windmill.

"Alright well we better be going then." I asked looking at everyone. Mentally pleading them to get the hell outta here.

"Hold on, I wanna get a closer look at the windmill." Louis said while already starting to walk over to it.

Damn it. "Well I'm going to wait in the van then." I said.

Everyone followed Louis over to the windmill. Shit. I didn't want to be here all alone. Something about this place was just not right. And that windmill, every time I looked at it, I was back in that nightmare, laying there in the shambles of the van and what was left of my friends.

I snapped myself out of the haunting gaze of the windmill and ran over to join everyone. There was no way I was sitting alone here, no way in hell.

"Look at all this junk." Louie said as we got approached the barn next to the windmill.

"This is the Old Crawford Mill." Jedediah announced.

We walked into the doorway. There was "junk" as Louie stated everywhere. Stuck to the door was little creepy dolls pinned by there clothes. There was trash littered around the edges of walls. Even more dolls hung from strings down the ceiling. There were tools, clothes, knick knacks, and other items scattered all over shelves and other miscellaneous places in the barn. It was huge and dark inside as well.

Everyone scattered inside looking at all the junk. Harry and Aurora were holding hands. I wish someone would hold my hand, this was freaky.

After a few minutes of looking around we all stood outside the doorway of the barn.

"Want us to walk you home?" Spencer asked Jedediah.

"Okay."

"Actually me and Aurora are going back to the van to have a beer." Harry said.

"Me too." I practically exclaimed.

"Okay we will meet you guys there soon." Spencer said as her and the rest of the lads followed Jedediah to the woods.

I still felt a huge pit in my stomach, hopefully a beer would help.


	10. Chapter 10 - Old Crazy

**Spencer's POV**

Zayn, Louis, Liam and I followed Jedediah through the woods to get to his house. There wasn't really a path but the trees were spaced out enough that you could easily walk through them. After a few minutes we made our way through and walked out in a huge empty field. In the distance there stood a huge stone house. It looked more like a mansion. There were no other houses or anything around it.

"You live there?" Zayn asked while pointing at the house.

"Yup." Jedediah responded with a nod of his head.

We all looked at each other with surprise. This sure wasn't the little typical farmhouse I had pictured in my mind.

We followed him onto the front porch. It wasn't the most well kept house. There were cracks in the walls and it sure looked like it had been around a while but it was still impressive.

"Can we come inside?" Louis asked.

Liam shot him a look. "You can't just ask him that, we don't even know if his parents are home."

"You can if you want." Jedediah replied.

"Are your parent's even home?" Liam asked looking concerned.

"I don't know."

"Guys we should probably get back so we can leave anyways." Liam added.

"Oh come on how often do you stumble across a house as magnificent as this!" Louis exclaimed while making hand gestures towards the house.

"How about we just make a quick look inside and then we will be on our way." Zayn said.

I'm not going to lie curiosity was getting the best of me. Even though I seen where Liam was coming from, I agreed with Zayn and Louis and wanted to go inside this freaking house.

"Come on, what can it hurt if we just look around for a minute." I said.

"Yeah!" Louis agreed.

Liam caved. "Fine."

"Yeah!" Me and Louis both squealed.

"Hey were did the kid go?" Zayn asked.

I looked around. "Probably went inside."

"Come on!" Louis yelled as he opened the front door.

It was a massive door and looked very sturdy.

We all walked into the entry way. There was a giant staircase off the side of the wall and there were multiple doorways on the other side of the wall. We walked through the closest doorway and into what looked like a living room.

"Oh my god." Was all I could say as I looked around. It looked like a pig sty.

There was junk covering the floor. Pictures hung everywhere on the walls.

All our eyes were wide as we examined the area.

"OINK!" I jumped. A pig walked quickly through the room.

"Am I crazy or did a pig just run through?" Liam asked with a stunned expression.

"Your not crazy." I responded. "But this house is. Who can live like this."

"I know I feel sorry for Jedediah having to live in this." He said sympathetically.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Guys come in here!" We heard Zayn and Louis shout from another room.

We both shuffled over to where they were. The kitchen. This room was even more insane than the others. Beside all the typical clutter, there were pigs and chickens all over the room both dead and alive.

There were dead pig bodies hanging from the ceiling, some of them were gutted like deer. There was jars of body parts of pigs and other animals all over the counters. On top of it all it smelled absolutely terrible.

"This is disgusting!" Liam exclaimed.

I nodded my head in agreement. This is more than disgusting I thought, this is just plan creepy.

"Yeah a chicken almost attacked my face when we walked in." Louis said.

"Alright I can't stand this smell anymore." Zayn said while putting his hand over his nose.

"Let's go check out the upstairs!" Louis yelled at him and they both ran off.

"Guys, no we should go!" Liam yelled. It was too late they were already out of sight. Although I couldn't agree with him more. I wanted the hell out of this weird place.

"Let's just wait for them in the entry way." I suggested. I sure didn't want to walk through this house anymore, who knows what kind of dead or alive animals we could find next.

"Okay." Liam said with a roll of his eyes. "I thought they said we were only going to be a minute. Everyone else is probablywondering where we are."

"We will just give them a minute or two and if they are not back then we will..."

I was cut off by the sound of floor boards creaking.

"What was that?" Liam asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's Jedediah."

This house was seriously giving me the chills especially after seeing all those dead pigs in the kitchen.

A moment later a man in a wheelchair appeared. He didn't have any legs, just stumps from his kneecaps down. He had a baseball cap and glasses on. He looked old and dirty, like he had lived a very rough life. He aggressively wheeled himself to where we were.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

We both flinched and stood as close together as possible.

"We found Jedediah in the middle of the road a few miles away." I timidly said.

"We just wanted to bring him home and make sure he was safe." Liam added in a braver tone. "Are you his father?"

"That's none of your business! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He angerly yelled.

"We will in a second, our friends are in here too." said Liam.

"No get out now or I'll call the sheriff."

"But our friends are just upstairs..." I tried to say but he interrupted.

"OUT!" He had a cane in his hand and started waving it at us. I wasn't sure why he was carrying a cane, hence he had no legs.

He wheeled closer to us and was about to hit us with the thing.

"Okay, okay were leaving." Liam said sounding irritated and scared at the same time.

We were practically pushed out onto the front porch. He pulled the door swiftly shut after we stumbled out and locked it immediately.

We both just started at each other for a moment with a look of did that really just happen.

"Duh! I'll call them." I said while whipping out my cell.

"Good idea." Liam said with a tone of relief.

"Of course." I said sarcastically. "No bars. Try yours."

He quickly pulled his out and by the look on his face I could tell he also had no service.

"Well I'm sure old crazy in there will kick them out, just like he did us."

"Yeah I'm sure he will." I said.

We both sat on the front steps.

"Well this has certainly turned out to be an interesting day." I said thinking my thoughts out loud.

**Harry's POV**

Nothing tasted better on a hot day like today than a cold beer. That wasn't the only reason I suggested that me and Aurora were going back to the van though. We weren't going to get the chance to be alone most of this trip and I planned on making another move. Of course though, Niall had to suggest to tag alone. He was staying uncormfortably close to us. I noticed he kept fidgeting and looked very uncomfortable.

"You alright?" I asked giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah." He answered almost to quickly. "Just want to get going."

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. Remember." Aurora said with a michevious grin.

I rolled my eyes but still grinned back at her.

The minutes seemed to roll by, I checked the time and noticed almost a half hour had gone by.

Aurora seemed to read my thoughts. "They've been gone a while. Do you guys think everythings alright?"

"I don't know I was thinking the same thing." I responded. "Niall you should go look for them."

This would give Aurora and I that alone time I orginally wanted.

His eyes got huge. "I don't know where they went. Why don't we just call them?"

"There's no serivce out here." I said.

"Maybe we should all go together." He suggested.

"No, someone needs to be here if they come back."

"Let's just give them a little bit longer." He said while walking over to the ledge of the building we were parked by and sitting on it. Clearly indicating he wasn't going anywhere.

Aurora grabbed my hand. "If they're not back in ten minutes we will go look for them and Niall can stay here."

"Okay." I said while squeezing her hand.

**Zayn's POV**

After Louie and I raced up the stairs we found ourselves checking out all the rooms that were off the hallways. They were so long you couldn't see the end of them. As creepy as this house was, it was also really cool. We were running around it like chickens with their heads cut off. We kept finding random little statues or goofy looking clothing and showing it too each other, having a good laugh.

I walked into a small bedroom and right on top of the bed was a huge pair of granny knickers.

"Looks just like your style, Lou." I said as I held them up to him.

He laughed. "Very funny, now let me find something for you." He said while searching the room for something more silly.

We heard what sounded like footsteps coming from a room right across the hall.

"Hear that?" I said my senses becoming more alert.

I slowly started walking over to the room I thought I heard the footsteps coming from. Louie followed close behind me.

"Do you think someone's there?" He whispered.

"I don't know."

I crept closer to the room. The door was closed. I slowly creaked it open.

It was just an ordinary looking room, bed, dresser, mirror. It was a little bigger than the room with the granny panties but just as plain looking.

I did notice that the window was opened. Maybe that's where the noise was coming from. I walked over to it. It was a really beautiful day outside. The sunshine was pouring into the window making me have to squint a little. It was a nice view overlooking a huge grassy field with the forest outlining it.

Suddenly I heard a loud creak coming from behind me. I swiftly turned around.

There was nothing. Where did Louis go?

"Lou." I quietly yelled out while walking around the room.

Shit. Where did he run off to? I really didn't want to be alone in this weird house.

I walked by the bed still looking for my stupid friend. Out of nowhere I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and pull hard. Before I had time to even think I fell on the floor. I screamed while trying to pull my leg away.

I heard a similar annoying high pitched laugh. Louie's head popped out from under the bed.

"Gotcha." He yelled with a huge smirk spread across his lips.

I shook my head. My heart was still racing. "You bastard."

He pulled himself out and stood up, still laughing. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Oh haha, you got me." I said in the most 'I could care less' voice. "Just watch out Tommo." I warned, while giving him the evil eye.

That shut him up.

"I have to take a wee." Louie said while holding his crotch.

"We passed by a bathroom down the hall." I said as I pointed to where it was.

He started running over. "I'll be back in a jiffy." He sang out.

"Yeah we should probably head back then." I shouted.

"Agreed." He yelled from down the hall.

I looked at my phone and realized that we had been up here much longer than I expected. "Oh shit." I muttered. We really better hurry up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow pass by the door. "Louis." I said.

There was no reply. Silence. Maybe it was nothing. I looked back at my phone thinking I would send a quick text telling everyone we'd be right there but right as I was about to type the message I heard someone enter the room. The footsteps were loud and sounded heavy. Those defintely didn't sound like Louie's. I slowly looked up, fear starting to spread from my head down to my toes.

Standing right in the doorway was a huge man. He had a butchers apron on and a mask over which covered most of his face. He had should lenght straglely black hair. His eye's started right into mine, like a lion eyeing down his prey.

I just stood there in shock for a second, then without thinking bolted for the door hoping I could dash around him.

The closer I got to the door the sooner I realized this was a mistake, there was no way I was getting past him, he was giant and took up the whole doorway. But it was too late now. He lunged forward and with one hand grabbed my neck.

He lifted me in the air, his grip was tight. I tried to scream but couldn't get any sound out. I couldn't even breathe. My mind was racing. I'm going to die I thought and before I could think anything else he bashed my head into the dresser next to the door.


	11. Chapter 11 - Captured

**Louis's POV**

Boy did I have to pee. I had been holding that all day. I heard a loud bang. I flinched. What was Zayn getting up to? He was probably trying to scare me. Since I made him scream like a girl. I was still mentally high fiving myself on that. I quickly washed my hands and went to see what that noise was.

"Zayn." I called out as I walked out in the hallway. I made my way back to the room where we were. I was alone. "Zayn. I know your hiding from me." I yelled. "The jigs up, your not going to be able to scare me."

It suddenly sounded like someone was on the stairs. "Gotcha now!" I ran down the hall to them. "Darn." I approached an empty staircase. He was good. I guess he was serious about making me pay for making him almost piss himself.

I quickly strode down the stairs and made a quick walk through the house. He was no where in sight. Suddenly it hit me. He left. That was his evil plan, leave me behind while him and the others laughed at how long it took me to keep 'looking' for him.

"Okay Zayn, you probably have left but if you are hiding somewhere I'm leaving." I yelled out. I made my way towards the front door. It was locked. That's weird I thought as I unbolted it.

I stepped out onto the front porch only to be greeted by Liam and Spencer glaring at me from the steps.

"What the hell were you doing? Do you even know how long we've been waiting?" Liam said in a stern, angry voice.

"I'm sorry we lost track of the time." I said with a grin trying to lighten the mood.

"Where's Zayn?" Spencer asked with a hint of concern glazing her eyes.

I started giggling. "I scared the crap outta him and now he's trying to get me back. I think he left."

"He didn't, we would have seen him." She replied.

"Oh, well then he's hiding. We should leave and ruin his plan." I said still trying to calm my laughter.

"You guys should have seen his face. I hide under a bed and grabbed his leg. He screamed like a fucking girl." I was having a full on laughing fit at this point.

They didn't look as amused.

"You know we have been out here for over a half hour." Liam said.

"I said I'm sorry." I replied. "Look let's get back everyone's probably wondering where we are anyways and Zayn will come once he realized that we left."

"Yeah, alright." Liam agreed.

Liam and I started to walk back but I noticed Spencer hadn't moved.

"You coming?" I asked.

"I don't think we should just leave him in that weird house." She definitely looked concerned now.

I walked over to her and place my hand on her should. "Listen love, he's fine. He's just trying to hide and get me back. But if we all leave and don't give into his game he'll realize he's alone and come join us, but we should get back to the others before they get worried."

"Honestly I think he's right, the others are probably worried sick. We said we would be right back." Liam said.

Spencer shook her head in agreement. "Yeah I guess you guys are right. Plus I'm sure the wheelchair guy will kick him out once he finds him."

"What wheelchair guy?" I asked.

We started walking back.

"Funny story, a cranky old guy in a wheelchair found Liam and I and kicked us out. He almost beat us with a cane!" Her eyes got wider when she said that and we all started laughing.

"It was very strange." Liam added.

"Why would he have a cane if he's in a wheelchair?" I wondered.

"That's what I thought." Spencer said while trying to control her laughter.

"I hope he kicks Zayn out, that would be hilarious." I snickered.

We all joked and laughed the rest of the walk back.

Everyone's eyes lit up as they saw us approaching.

Aurora ran over to meet us. "Guys!" I stumbled back as she gave us a huge bear hug

"Hey Zayn's not here is he?" Spencer asked after she was done squeezing us.

"Nope, I thought he was with you guys?"

"Louis lost him." said Liam.

"Hey!" I shot back. "He's only hiding, trying to pull a prank."

We walked to the van where Harry and Niall were.

They both didn't look very happy. Harry looked pissed while Niall looked scared.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Harry asked while rubbing his bandaged head.

"We kinda lost track of time looking through Jedediah's house." I said. "Were sorry." I gave Harry my best puppy dog eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "Now how can I be upset with you when you give me that face." He said while pinching my cheeks.

I grinned, I always knew how to get through to my Hazza.

"We apologize, but it was Louis and Zayn we were waiting on." Liam said.

Niall walked over. "So where's Zayn at?"

I told everyone the whole story about how I scared him and then went to pee and he was gone. I also told them about the house, Liam and Spencer adding in.

Niall had a strange look on his face when we finished. "So let me get this straight. You guys walk through this house with dead animal parts and think it's perfectly fine that you couldn't find Zayn in this house?"

We all just stood there in silence for a second. "Well when you put it that way it does sound kinda bad." I said.

**Zayn's POV**

I heard water dripping. Where was I? I didn't even remember what happened. My head hurt bad and I felt something running down it. I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't move my arms or legs. Once I remembered what happened my eyes shot all the way open. My arms and legs had a metal bar over them preventing them to move at all. I was laying down on a wood table. It looked like I was in a cellar. There was at least a foot of water on the floor. It was very dark but there was just enough light to see. I didn't see anyone else it was dead silent down here.

There was a shelf near me. I glanced at it. It was covered with jars of what looked like body parts. One had fingers in it, one eyeballs. I really hoped they weren't real, but honestly I had the worst feeling in my gut that I've ever felt. There were more shelves around the room. Others were covered with tools and more jars. It looked like there were human skulls sitting on one of the them. There was also a sewing machine. I didn't even what to know what that was for. I shuddered. I noticed my shirt was off. It was freezing down here.

I had to think of a plan to get out. Now was my chance since that freak wasn't here. I tried moving my arms. Right at my wrists there was metal bars covering them that were hammered in with nails. The same at my ankles. I repeatedly tried to jam my wrists up to try and loosen them. They didn't budge but after a minute or two of this, my wrist got cut from the sharp metal and started bleeding. This was useless. I was screwed.


	12. Chapter 12 - One DownSix To Go

_**Just wanted to put a quick warning that for this chapter there is some violence, blood, and gore. Any chapter here on out may contain this. Just so ya know. Thanks for reading :)**_

**Zayn's POV**

I lay strapped to this table staring at a dark looming ceiling trying to think of a way to escape. There's no way of breaking out since these straps are metal. Suddenly it hits me! Louie is probably still upstairs and Spencer and Liam probably are too. I'll yell for help and they can get me out of this hell hole. As long as the monster who put me here isn't around. I wouldn't want him to trap them too.

"Hey! Help!" I yell out. My voice echoes through the dark, wet basement.

"Louis! Liam! Spencer!"

"ANYONE!"

I scream as loud as my lungs will let me. I need out of here.

"HELP ME!"

After a few minutes of this my throat starts burning. If someone was here they would have had to hear me. Right? This was just great, they probably left wondering where I was.

All the sudden I hear a creaking on the stairs. Yes someone heard me.

"Hey! I'm over here!"

The thudding gets louder, much louder. Just as I realize that those steps are much to heavy to be my friends, I notice a familiar giant figure walking down.

My eyes widen as he walks closer. He takes his time slowly walking towards my defensless body.

"No, stay away from me!" I scream at him. "What do you want?!" I ask as I try my best to keep from tearing up. Even though I wasn't at much of a advantage I didn't want to give this bastard the pleasure of showing any sign of weakness.

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed my face with his enormous hand. He had my cheeks pinched with his fingers as he examined me. I struggled to get out of his rough grip but he didn't budge.

"What are you doing?" I manged to say.

He was silent while doing all of this. The only thing on his face I could see under his mask were his eyes. They were dark almost black. I hated the way he looked at me. Examining me like a was a slab of meat someone was trying to decide if they wanted to buy at the store. He made his way from looking at my face to looking at my lower jaw and my neck. Running his fingers over it giving me goosebumps in the worst possible way.

"Please, just let me go." I said trying my best to sound as convincing as possible.

"I'll give you whatever you want, money, anything." I tried to keep my voice calm. "Anything, just please..." I looked at him right in the eyes. I had to find a way to reason with him.

He turned away and walked to a counter nearby. He grabbed something and walked back over. He held whatever it was tightly in his huge hands. As he approached me a sense of dread filled my gut.

"What are you doing?" I asked again, this time I couldn't conceal the fear in my voice.

I noticed he had a tool that looked like tongs held firmly in his hand. He grabbed my neck so I couldn't move my head. His grip was so strong, I had to almost grasp for air.

"Please...please...please." Was all I managed to say. At this point I was so scared I couldn't even think of a better plead.

As I opened my mouth to say something else he grabbed my jaw holding it open. I tried to violently shake him off but it was no use. He had me over powered. He put the tongs in my mouth and grabbed my tongue.

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body. I wanted to close my mouth but the tongs had a firm grip on the middle of my tongue.

Suddenly he started pulling and in what felt like slow motion he tightened the grip on the tongs. I felt a ripping feeling in the back of my mouth and immediately tasted blood. Before I knew it I was starting at my tongue, still held between the tongs. He walked over and placed my tongue in a jar of liquid.

I gagged on all the blood filling my mouth and pouring down my throat. My mouth felt incredibly strange. You know how people that lose limbs can still feel pain from where they used to be? It was the same feeling with my missing tongue.

Tears stained my cheeks as I layed here in agony. I was going to die and even if by some miracle I didn't my career was over. How was I going to sing or let alone even speak without a tongue? My life was over. I never knew a person could feel so low. I knew I had a amazing life, we all did, when we told people we were just five normal lads living the dream, we really meant what we said. It honestly did feel like I was living a dream. I never let myself stop appreciating how good I had it. At the time though I can honestly say that I never appreciated how great my life was as much as I did now. I would never, not in a million years guess my life would end like this. I can't say it was a dignified way to go, chained down in some freaks basement, but at this point I know I made a positive impact on many people lives and that was the only thing that gave me a shimmer of hope.

I had my head turned to the side so the blood wouldn't run down my throat. There was already a large growing puddle of it streaming from my mouth. I was light headed, feeling weaker by the second. I heard him walking around but didn't know what he was doing.

He stood next to me and I noticed he had something large in his hands. A chainsaw. I didn't even want to imagine what he had planned next.

He pulled the chainsaw a few times trying to get it to start. I heard the loud roaring of the motor and knew he succeeded. He raised it above his head and started coming for my neck.

I was so close to death I was staring it in the face. I tried to scream but right as I attempted to he brought the chainsaw down and that was the last imagine I ever saw. Bringing an end to the amazing journey my life had taken me through.

**Tommy's POV**

Blood sprayed across me as I put the chainsaw through this boy's neck. I never felt more power or pleasure as I did when ending a life. It was ultimate control. I put down the chainsaw. I picked up his head. He had such beautiful skin. I set his head aside. I should deal with his body first. I didn't want it going bad. I had a freezer in the back of the basement where I stored meat.

Before I did that I needed to bleed out the body. I picked it up and hung it from the feet to some ropes I had on the ceiling. Since his head was already off the job would get done in no time. I usually had to slit the throat.

After taking care of the body, I made my way back to the head. I took it and sat down at my sewing machine. First I needed to cut the skin off the bone as cleanly as I could. Then sew the torn parts back together. This was going to be one of the nicest faces I've had. I was very excited to try it on. As I started cutting the skin from the face I heard a loud crash upstairs. I got up and grabbed my chainsaw.

**Liam's POV**

We realized that we needed to find Zayn immediately instead of just waiting around. We all decided that we would go back and look for him.

"So you guys think Zayn is still in Jedediah's house?" Harry asked.

"Yeah he has to be." Louis responded.

As we were walking near the woods Aurora pointed off in the distance.

"Hey guys, what's that?"

We all looked. Off in the distance it looked like there were cars sitting in a field.

"I dunno." I said.

"Let's see." Louis said while running towards it.

I rolled my eyes. We were supposed to be searching for Zayn, not exploring the area. Louie's curiosity is what got Zayn lost in the first place. If he hadn't insisted on snooping through the house we would be back on the road by now if not already at the park.

We made our way over to it. There were cars everywhere packed into a little space. Most looked old and rusty, but one did catch my eye. It was a nice looking bright yellow mustang. It must have caught Louie's eye too.

"Who would dump this nice little thing." He said as he walked over to the car.

There were more than just cars here. There was clothes, baskets, suitcases, and many other miscellaneous items scattered around the cars. Most everything looked old and dirty like it had been here a while, except for the mustang.

"Well it's obvious it's just a junkyard, so let's find Zayn and get the hell outta here." Niall said quickly.

"I agree. Let's go." I said.

"Hold on." Louie said as he opened the mustang's door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Guys you have to see this." He said in an odd tone.

Harry and the girls got to him first since they were closer.

"Oh my god." Harry muttered.

All their eyes got huge.

Aurora looked like she was about to cry.

"What is it?" I said as me and Niall ran over.

We looked into the car. It was a mess. There was dark red stains splattered everywhere. There was a cell phone sitting in the middle of the passengers seat. It also had what looked like blood on it.

Louie slowly grabbed the phone.

"I wonder what happened?" Spencer said while still gazing at the car.

"I don't know it I want to know." Harry replied.

"I'd guess the car belonged to one of these two." Louie said holding up the phone screen so we could see. The background picture was of a cute looking young couple.

I shuddered thinking of what could have happened to them.

"Do you guys think Zayn's okay?" Aurora asked with fear echoing her words.

There was a pause for a moment.

"He's fine. He's just playing a joke remember." Louis said in a serious voice. I wasn't sure if he really believed that or was just saying what he wanted to believe was true.

I sure wanted to believe what he said. At this point everyone looked scared and uncertain.

We all made our way back towards the house. The walk there seemed to take a long time. We walked in silence. Which was weird because the boys were always loud. Especially Louie, you never got peace and quiet when he was around. I guess this showed that everyone was upset and worried. I know I was.

Finally the huge stone house came into view.

"This is the house?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah, not what we expected either." Spencer said.

We walked over to the front porch. "I don't think that old guy is going to let us in." I said.

"I'm sure he won't. We will have to think of another way in." Spencer said.

"We could sneak in." Louie said with a hint of mischievous in his voice.

Harry peaked in one of the windows on the porch. He quietly opened it.

"Okay I don't see anyone. Let's go in." He said motioning for us to crawl through.

"Ladies first." He said while helping the girls in.

The rest of us crawled through trying our best to be as quiet as possible.

"Zayn." We all loudly whispered as started creeping through the entry way.

"Maybe we should look upstairs, since that's where I seen him last." Louis said quietly.

I must have not noticed how close Niall was to me because when I turned around to head upstairs, I bumped into him causing both of us to trip. There was a little table with a vase on it which of course we fell onto causing the vase to fall and shatter.

It made the loudest noise possible. So much for being sneaky. We all stood there staring at it for a second.

"Shit!" Niall exclaimed.

"We have to hide." Louie said.

We heard footsteps coming. We had to find a hiding place and fast.


	13. Chapter 13 -Don't Come Out Of The Closet

**Louis's POV**

We all looked around frantically trying to find somewhere to hide. The footsteps were getting louder.

"Here." Spencer loudly whispered to the rest of us. She held open a door to a closet in the room. It wasn't very big but we could all squeeze in. She quickly motioned for us to come in. We all huddled in. It was a tight fit. I couldn't even move a muscle. And I was pretty sure someone's elbow was pressed into my back. She kept the door open just a tiny crack so she could see who was coming.

I heard the footsteps enter the room. I immediately tensed up.

I looked over her head so I could see out the crack as well.

In walked a man, a very large man. He looked like he could be a wrestler. He had what looked like blood splattered all over his clothes and he was holding a fucking chainsaw. Who walks around with a chainsaw in there hands? I'll tell you who a maniac nutcase. This was not good.

He walked slowly around the room. As he made his way by the closet we all did our best to back away from the door. I was totally squishing everyone behind me. I noticed I was stepping on someone's foot even, but this was the least of our concerns at the moment.

As he passed by the closet I breathed a sigh of relief. I slowly crept back to my previous position, so I could see what the giant was doing. I scanned my eyes around the room and didn't see him. I waited a few seconds and didn't hear anything.

"I think he's gone, I don't see him." I quietly whispered.

"I don't see him either." Spencer said while edging closer to the door opening it just a tiny bit more.

"Well shouldn't we wait just a little bit longer? Just to be sure he really is gone." Liam whispered.

"I say we go out there now instead of wasting time just standing in a closet, so we can find Zayn and get the hell outta here." I shot back.

"Yes but he couldn't have gone far and he'll hear us. I say we play it safe."

"I say we all go out there split up and find Zayn." I demand.

"That's a terrible idea. So we can lose someone else too." Liam sarcastically responds.

"Well I'm sorry who made you the boss." I said with a snap. Liam was bringing out sassy Louis.

"Guys can we not argue right now." Harry interjected. "This is not the time or place."

"Yeah we all need to stick together." Spencer added.

"Yeah, fine but enough time has definitely passed. I'm going out now." I said as I pushed the door open.

I noticed that the door didn't open all the way. It hit against something.

"What the..." I said as door swung back at me.

It took me a moment to realize why the door wasn't opening all the way.

"Guys." I said in a shaky voice. "Run."

The giant man with the chainsaw was standing against the wall by the door. That was why we couldn't see stood behind me. I think it was a moment of shock because we all just stood there for a second gawking at him. If I was watching a horror movie I would be yelling at the TV at how stupid we were for not instantly running away as fast as we could from the big bad guy.

You could tell by staring at this guy that he wasn't the kind you could make small talk with let alone ask where are friend was. For all I knew this freak could have kidnapped him. I mean I guess technically we were in his house, but we had no other choice. We had to find Zayn and there were no other options. If only there was cell phone service in this godawful place. This would have all been so much simpler.

"Come on." Harry said as he tugged at my shirt. We all turned and started for the front door.

I heard the chainsaw start to rumble then stop again. He was trying to get it started. Hopefully this would give us some time. We all ran up to the front door. It was locked and also had a a few chain locks on the top of it. Liam and Niall were in the front fumbling with the locks as fast as their fingers could go.

"Hurry up I hear him coming." Aurora said with terror in her voice.

The steady rumble of the chainsaw filled my ears. We really needed to pick up the pace. He was getting closer. I could even smell the gasoline in it. I looked behind me and noticed he entered the room and was jogging towards girls started screaming while me and Harry yelled at the guys to open the door. He was close enough to us that we were trapped there was no way to run around his giant frame. We were as good as chainsaw meat if they didn't open this door in about two seconds.

Finally the door flew open. I could feel the heat from the chainsaw it was so close. We all stumbled out the door. We were almost running on top of each other we were so desperate to get out. I noticed the other three guys running off into the field towards the woods. I started to follow them with the girls right behind me until I heard a scream. Aurora had fallen down and he was standing over her with his chainsaw held above his head. Spencer and I stopped. We sprinted towards them. I wasn't even sure what I was going to do. I could feel the rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins. I had to help her. He brought the chainsaw down but she rolled away right at the last second. The chainsaw stuck into the ground throwing up grass and dirt. Spencer helped Aurora up. I grabbed both their hands and started sprinting off towards the direction where the lads went.

We quickly entered the woods. It felt like we had been running for hours. Although it had probably only been a few minutes. I could feel the girls starting to drag. My chest was starting to burn as well. I could still hear the chainsaw echoing in the distance. The sound surrounded us. I honestly had no idea where it was coming from or how close he actually was to us. I looked around and noticed we weren't on the familiar trail that we took to get here. I had no idea where we were. For all I knew we could be running in circles.

I needed a quick breather. I took the girls and stood behind a large tree. Hopefully hiding us from where ever he was. All I could hear was the heavy breathing from all of us. Wait, I didn't hear the chainsaw at all. That must be a good sign. He's probably given up and gone back home.

"So I say we just keep running in the same direction and we are bound to get out of the woods on the other side." Spencer said, getting her breathe under control.

"I can't run anymore. Can we just be real quiet and walk to the other side?" Aurora replied.

"How about we compromise, a slow jog." I suggested.

Before they had a chance to respond a large hand grabbed Aurora's hair and pulled her away from us. We all started screaming.

He pushed her to the ground and put his foot on top of her so she couldn't move. He started pulling on the string to get his chainsaw running. I ran up to him. He towered over me. I felt like a midget standing this close to him. I tried to push him off of her. He didn't even budge. Instead he shoved me back and I went flying into a tree. My back hit against it hard. Aurora was still screaming and struggling under his foot. Spencer grabbed a large branch and charged at him with it. He pulled at the chainsaw sting and got it started just in time to saw through the branch she was trying to hit him with. It was no use with him and his chainsaw. We couldn't even get our friend away from him. I felt so useless sitting with my sore back against this tree.

I felt Spencer grab my arms and pull me up. There was a giant log near where I was sitting we ducked behind it. "We need to do something, not just hide here." I loudly whispered, so she could hear me over the roaring of the chainsaw.

"We're not powerful enough to take him down. What we need to do is get help." She said. "It kills me not to try and do more, but all he'll do is hurt us or possibly kill us. And we're no good to anyone dead." I could tell she was doing her best to try and stay strong.

We peaked from over the log. Aurora was still screaming her lungs off. He went to plunge the chainsaw into her stomach but she wriggled enough away that he missed her and hit the ground again. This gave her enough time to scramble onto her feet and run. He quickly trailed behind her.

"Come on Aurora, run. Run!" Spencer was saying almost shouting.

I was chanting her on in my head as well.

She didn't make it very far until he skimmed her leg with the chainsaw. She went down still screaming.

"No no no." Spencer whispered while tears starting dribbling down her face. I put my arm around her. Still not believing what I was seeing or anything that had happened today.

To our surprise he turned the chainsaw off. He picked her up, still thrashing and howling, and flung her over his shoulder and walked off.

Spencer was crying even harder. I tightened my grip around her. "This is good, she's still alive and we'll have time to get the police and save her." I said trying to point out the best. She cling to me and kept crying. "It'll be okay." I don't know why I said that. Those are the stupidest lines people can say in terrible situations. She just watched her best friend being attacked and kinapped and I say is 'it'll be okay'. With everything that has happened tonight my brain can't think of much better. I feel so bad for her, I wouldn't even want to imagine seeing my best friend like that. But the worst thing was that at this point all my best friends were in danger. It may not be long until he comes back for one of us.


	14. Chapter 14 - Meet The Sheriff

**Niall's POV**

We were sprinting through the woods. Liam in the lead, it was a struggle to keep up with him. Not all of us used to be in cross country.

As I struggled to keep my legs moving, my mind was off in it's own world thinking millions of different thoughts. I had a bad feeling in my gut earlier this morning when we got here. I should have acted on it and just made everyone leave and not look around and walk the stupid kid home. This felt like my nightmare. Maybe it was a warning. At this point after being chased by a crazy lad with a chainsaw anything seemed possible, premonition dreams being one of them.

"Wait!" Harry yelled while quickly stopping.

We both haulted to a stop. I immediately noticed why he stopped us.

Louis, Spencer, and Aurora were no where in sight.

"We have to go back and find them." Harry said through heavy breaths.

Liam looked unsure as he paced back and fourth.

As much as I wanted to find them, I was absolutely terrified about turning around and going back.

Liam cupped his hands around his mouth. "Louis! Spencer! Aurora!"

Harry and I quickly followed yelling out. We did this for about a minute without any results.

"Okay let's go back." Liam said doing his best to look brave.

We ran back to the edge of the woods and looked out at the house. There was not a soul in sight.

"No, we have to find them. Louis wouldn't leave me." Harry whimpered, his eyes becoming glossy.

Liam placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We will find them. Maybe they are back at the car waiting for us."

Harry weakly nodded.

"Let's go." I said while starting to run back towards the van.

It was becoming early afternoon and the sun was still shining bright. Normally I would like this kind of day, hot and sunny, great kind of swimming weather, but today it felt like the sun was glaring down on us and burning us with it's intensity. My clothes stuck to me and I could feel beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. By the time we got back to the van we were all panting like dogs due to exhaustion mixed with fear.

Unfortunately we were the only ones here.

Disappointed was spread over all our red faces. I was pretty sure mine was sunburnt.

"There not here." Harry whined, stating the obvious.

Normally Liam had a plan but he looked clueless.

I walked up to the van and tried opening the door but it was locked. Spencer had the keys.

We all stood there unsure of what to do next.

Finally Liam broke the silence. "We need to go find help."

"Where? We're in the middle of god knows where." Harry replied.

"And Spencer has the keys, so we can't drive anywhere." I added.

"Well, I hope you have your walking shoes on then." said Liam. "We can't just stand here doing nothing."

Right after Liam said that we heard a car engine coming down the road near us. It was a police car. We all looked at each other in relief. This was the perfect timing. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. The police were here and everything was going to hopefully get better. We all walked over to the road to get his attention.

The car pulled over right in front of the van. I noticed the car was a sheriff's car. He walked out of the car. He had a hat on shading his face and a brown sheriff outfit on. He spit a big gob of chewing tobacco onto the pavement as he approached us.

As soon as he got over to us Harry and Liam were both talking to him a mile a minute.

"Officer our friends are in trouble there's a guy who's chasing them and hurting them..." Harry rambled.

"Thank god your here we need help, we need back up. There's a lunatic with a chainsaw after us." Liam said at the same time as Harry.

"Gentlemen" The sheriff said in a stern voice. "Calm the fuck down. Speak one at a time. I can't hear a god damn thing ya'll are saying."

Liam steped in front. "Our friends are in trouble."

"What sort of trouble?"

"There's a man with a chainsaw, a big man, who's chasing us and possibly kidnapped one or more of our friends."

"Hmmm..." The officer said. He started walking around the van peaking in.

"This you kids van?"

"Yes." Liam said.

"Listen the van doesn't matter right now. Our friends there in danger! You need to help them now!" Harry yelled getting more upset by the second.

The officer kept looking at the van like he didn't even hear him.

"How old are you kids?" He asked suspiciously.

"Were all 19." Liam answered.

"And you say this van belongs to ya."

"Correct. But I don't see what your getting at. Our friends need help now." Liam said getting a little frustrated.

"I wouldn't be worried about your friends. It's you kids who are in a lot of trouble." He said in a deep voice.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. We all gave each weird looks. I was starting to get that bad feeling in my stomach back.

"Come here." He demanded while looking in our front window. "Come on I don't have all damn day."

We quickly walked over.

"You see this?" He said as he pointed to the beer that was by the front seat.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Harry muttered.

"You kids aren't old enough to be drinking."

"No this isn't ours, it's are friends'. He is 21. But are friends there are the ones you should be focusing on right now." said Liam.

The officer smelt the air. "I smell bullshit."

I loved America but I hated the drinking age. It was ridiculous, much like this situation right now. We were all getting real frustrated with this cop. He was more worried about this than the lives of our friends. Something wasn't right.

"Stand back." He barked at us.

"What, why?" Harry asked.

The sherif pulled out his night stick and starting bashing the front window open.

"What the hell are you doing?" I spat out. He was ruining Spencer's van.

He kept at it until the window was completely gone and all that was left was little glass shards around the egdes. He put his hand through unlocked the door and grabbed the beer.

"Confiscating the evidence." He said as he put the beer in his police car.

I was starting to wonder where this guy got his police training at because this was not normal police behavior. I looked at the other lads and they both looked confused, scared, and angry all at the same time.

The sheriff opened the back door to his police car. "You all are going to have to come with me." He said as he motioned us to get in the car.

Liam shook his head. "No, not until you help us with finding our friends."

Harry and I shook are heads in agreement.

He swiftly bent over and pulled a hand gun from his pants and pointed it at us.

We all froze. My heart was beating so hard it felt like it would rip out of my chest at any moment.

"I'll say it again. Get in the goddamn car." He had a scowl on his face. Just by the expression on his face and the tone of his voice you could tell he wasn't messing around.

Liam took the lead and put his hands up at this sides. "Okay, okay. We will get in just don't do anything stupid." His voice was shaking.

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I looked over at Harry and he looked terrified as well. We made eye contact and he grabbed my hand to try and comfort, well both of us.

He kept his gun pointed at us as we all slowly crawled into the back seat of his car. Once we were all in he slammed the door. He hoped in the front seat and opened a beer he "confiscated" and took a big gulp.

"Aww nothing like a cold beer on a hot day." He said as he pulled out onto the street.

This guy was definitely nuts. I'm pretty sure drinking and driving is just as illegal as underage drinking. I wanted to say that outloud, but decided it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Where you kids from?" He asked causally.

We all looked at each other for a moment. Liam finally stepped up and answered. "England."

"That's what I thought with your 'pretty little accents'". He said as he mocked us.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You got something to say to me boy." The sheriff said to him.

He looked away.

"That's what I thought."

"Where are you taking us?" I asked. My voice cracked because I was so nervous.

"That's not a english accent." He said. "Where are you from boy?"

"Uhh Ireland." I said.

"Your little British friend said you were all from England." He said angrly as he glared at Liam. "I don't like liars."

"Sir, where are you taking us?" Harry demanded repeating my question.

"Mama's house." He grumbled.

I really had no idea what that meant, or why he wanted to take us there.

We pulled up to a huge stone house. Wait I recognized this house. It was the back side of Jedediah's house and the chainsaw guy's house.

He all looked at each other. This was bad. Real bad.


	15. Chapter 15 - Chained Up

**Louie's POV**

It seemed it took a while but Spencer and I finally made our way out of the woods. Although at this point even just a few seconds felt like a few hours because we were in such desire need to find help. As soon as I noticed a gap in the trees I sprinted out into the clearing feeling like I've just been freed of a prison full of trees. I quickly realized where I was and grabbed Spencer and headed for where the van was. As we approached it, I couldn't hide my disappointment to find that no one else was here.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "I figured the guys would be here."

"Well hopefully they didn't go too far." Spencer said while walking over the driver's side. "Something happened here." She said as she stood right outside the door.

"Huh?" I said as I walked up to the passenger door.

"The window has been broken. Almost all the glass is gone."

I looked and noticed there were some shards of glass left along the edges, most of it was shattered in the drivers seat. Looking at this left a bad taste in the back of my mouth. I really hoped the guys were alright.

"Well we have no time to waste." Spencer announced as she opened the door and did her best to push the glass pieces off her seat and onto the ground. She unlocked the doors and I quickly hopped in the passenger seat.

She quickly put the key in and started the car. With how this day has gone I expected the car to not start or the tires to be slashed or the engine to suddenly explode. I was pleasantly surprised when she pulled out on the road with no problems.

"Look for them maybe they took off down the road."

I shook my head in agreement while staring out the window.

The air conditioning felt good in the car, it also felt good to be sitting down after all the running we done. I could still feel my leg muscles tensing.

I pulled out the cell phone I found from the yellow mustang. No service as usual. I flipped through the messages and the pictures. I wondered what happened to this couple. I noticed that there was a baby in many of the pictures. I was trying to remember if I saw a baby seat in the car. They all looked so happy in the pictures. I had a bad feeling they ran into as well.

"Let's stop back at the gas station." Spencer said tearing me away from my thoughts of this poor family. I looked up and noticed the familiar little shop getting closer.

"Yes, they will have a phone. Right?" I said as I looked at her.

"I would think, but this place is so weird, who the hell knows." She responded while pushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

She pulled in front of the shop and slopply parked as quickly as possible. We both got out of the van in unison and jogged up to the door.

**Sheriff Hoyt's POV**

I wasn't very pleased with finding these damn kids making a mess in my town. I had to take them with me so they wouldn't get into any more trouble. It sounds like they were already giving Tommy some. I sure hoped he caught there friends so there weren't any more of them running around causing a scene.

When I arrived home I decided to lock all three of them in the garage. I had chains in there that connected to the walls, so I chained there wrists. I made sure to make them as tight as possible so there was no possible way they could get out. I had Uncle Monty follow me with the shot gun, so the fuckers couldn't escape as I chained them all up. I really didn't like the looks the curly haired asshole keep giving me.

"I'm gonna ask you this one final time, you gotta problem with me boy?" I asked him getting right up in his face, as I finished chaining all of them good and tight. "Cause if you do then be a man and tell me and stop giving me little pussy dirty looks."

He cleared his throat. "I think most people would have a problem with being locked up against there will in some freaks house." He said glaring into my eyes. He was trying his best to look tough, but I knew he was scared shitless with how much he was trembling.

I knew how to deal with assholes like this, you had to show them who's boss. "What'd you call me?" I yelled in his face. Before I gave him time to answer I grabbed his neck with my hands and squeezed hard enough to close his windpipe so he couldn't respond.

He started gasping while his friends started yelling at me to stop.

"What was that, I couldn't hear ya." I scarcastically said while I squeezed a tad tighter. He continued making gasping noises desperately trying to suck in some air. His face starting turning purple. I figured he learned to not fuck with me, plus I wasn't ready to kill him yet, so I let go. He was making a fit taking in deep breathes. He wouldn't even look at me. I had made my point. I hope the other two faggots got the point as well.

"Come on Uncle Monty, let's let this boys think about what they've done." I said as I gestured him to follow me out of the garage.

I entered through the back door and was met by loud screams of a girl.

"Tommy? You here?" I yelled out.

"Tommy's here he took a girl down with him." Monty said. "She was real pretty too." He said while licking his lips. "A red head."

"Hmm..." I said while making my way to the basement to get a look at her.

Tommy had her strapped down on his table where he did most of his work. He was sitting in the other room at his sewing machine.

I walked over to the girl. She was wearing a little dress which barely covered her legs and her chest. Uncle Monty was right she was a looker. She had a cut in one of her legs and blood was seeping out of it all down her whole leg.

She looked over at me. Her brown eyes looked frantic darting in every which direction.

"Help me." She pleaded in a speaky little voice.

"Hi there darling." I said while running my fingers through her red locks.

She started crying. "Please, get me out of here."

"Hold on a second." I said as I walked over to where Tommy was stooped over his sewing machine.

"Whatcha doing there?" I asked.

He got up a few seconds later and revealed a new face over his. It looked nice. He now had darker tan skin with thick black eyebrows.

"I like your new face."

He grunted in approval.

"I'm going to take your new little girlfriend." I said as I walked back over to the young beauty.

Tommy followed and took a hammer to pull out the nails so he could remove the straps over her wrists and ankles. She screamed as she noticed Tommy hovering over her.

As soon as she was freed she jumped up and tried to bolt for the stairs.

"Not so fast there." I said as I grabbed her.

"No! Let go!" She yelled as she tried to wriggle free from my grasp. For being such a small girl she put up a strong struggle.

"Tommy help me bring her upstairs to the guest bedroom." I demanded.

He lumbered over and easily picked her up. I was going to have some fun with this little bitch.

As soon as we got ropes to tie her down to the bed the phone started ringing.

I yelled down the stairs for Uncle Monty to get it.

A few seconds later he yelled that it was for me.

"Goddamn it. Tommy finish tieing her up then leave her for me." I order as I walked downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"I got two kids down here at the shop, saying there friends are in trouble." It was Mama's voice.

"Alright I'll take care of them. Keep them there with ya and I'll be right over."

"Will do."

I hung up and ran out to the car. I'll bet these are some of the douche bags I got in the garage 'friends'. I made sure I had my gun with me I may need it. I was getting tired of dealing with all these stupid ass kids.


	16. Chapter 16 - Be Careful Who You Trust

**Spencer's POV**

We quickly ran into the store, as quick as our legs could carry us. As fast as my legs were racing, my mind was racing even faster with all the thoughts that were going through my head. I never, not in a million years thought I would be in any situation like this. It felt like we were in the middle of a scary movie.

I just knew I had to stay calm and keep my head on straight. That kept us free so far. If we would have lost it and attacked the killer he would not have only of captured Aurora, but Louie and I as well. All we had to do now was find help.

We flew through the door and ran up to the counter. It was empty. There was not a person in sight. There was a little bell on the counter. I hit it repeatedly making a constant little clangy sound.

"Hello..." Louie yelled looking over the counter. "Is anyone there?"

I couldn't help but make a face as the stench from this place entered my nostrils. There were pig parts under the counter, that by the smell of it were not in eating condition.

"This place gives me the creeps." I whispered to Louie. He nodded and suddenly pointed across the counter.

"Look! There's a phone." He pointed at a phone mounted on the wall.

It looked old fashioned, the kind where you have to turn to the numbers.

"Thank god." I responded.

Just as Louie climbed onto the counter to get over it and to the phone we heard the creaking of a door opening and footsteps coming behind the counter.

An older lady walked into the room. Her white hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and she had old fashioned glasses on.

Her expression grew grim as she noticed Louie standing on the counter.

"What the hell are you doing on my counter? I don't allow any horseplay in here!"

He quickly jumped back down.

"Sorry. We just really need to use your phone." I said as calmly as possible.

She continued to glare at us.

"Our friends are in trouble. Someone took them and is hurting them. We need to call the police right now." I said looking her right in the eyes.

Louie nodded in agreement. "We really don't have anytime to waste." He said, his voice was a bit more frantic than mine.

"I'll call the sheriff." She said as she turned around and grabbed the phone.

We both looked at each and breathed a sigh of relief.

After she made the call she walked back over to us. "The Sheriff is on his way. Should be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much." I said.

We sat at a table by a front window as we waited.

I noticed I was bitting my nails, I habit I do when I'm nervous. Louie was tapping his foot and his fingers against the table causing it to shake. I figured that was probably a nervous habit of his.

"Where do you think Harry, Liam, and Niall are?" Louie asked me.

"I don't know. But I hope they're safe." I responded.

"What about Zayn?" He asked. "I remember the last time I saw him we were in that house, upstairs looking through the bedrooms. I went to the bathroom and that was the last time I saw him. I know he is still in that house. I just know it." He said in a serious voice.

I thought about Zayn. I know I just met him a few days ago but I felt a connection. I could perfectly picture those beautiful deep brown eyes. There was the potential for a great relationship there and I know he felt it too. I wanted to learn everything about him, his favorite memories, hobbies, what music he liked to listen to, what he liked to eat. Just thinking about the night we kissed made my heart flutter.

"I really hope he's okay." I said while trying not to get choked up.

Louie must have noticed I was holding back tears because he placed his hands on top of mine.

"You know he really likes you." He said.

I nodded my head. "I really like him too."

"You two, I can see it." He said while smiling. "I can see Harry and Aurora too."

My mind flashed back to the image of Aurora getting carried away by the killer. I squeezed Louie's hand. She had to be alright. I couldn't picture life without her.

She had been my best friend since 1st grade. I remember when we first met. We were coloring in art class and the boy sitting next to me stole my crayons and wouldn't give them back to me. Aurora saw how upset I was about this and offered to share hers with me. We were inseparable ever since. She was always happy and bubbly and in a joyful mood. She could cheer anyone up from any situation and she had the kind of laugh that brought smiles to everyone's faces. She was and will always be my very best friend.

"When we do get out of this, we all should see each other again sometime." I said.

"Yes but this time, not drive down creepy isolated roads and stop for strange children." Louie joked.

We both smiled. "Agreed." I responded.

The front door opened and in walked the man we had been waiting for. The sheriff.

We both got up and walked over to him.

"So you two must be the kids who need help." He asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes our friends are kidnapped by a crazy guy with a chainsaw. We can show you where he took them." I said.

"Well let's go down to the station first and get some more details. Then I'll get right on it." He said giving us a smile.

We walked over to his car and got in the backseat. We made small talk as he drove to the station. I wondered where it was since they weren't hardly any buildings around here. He turned down a small off road. The further he drove I noticed a familiar house getting closer and closer. Suddenly I got a very bad feeling. I looked at Louie and could tell he felt it too.

He pulled into the back of the house where the killer lived. I guess there was a road that lead to it.

Louie was the first to break the silence. "This is the police station?" He asked. Obviously we knew it wasn't but didn't want to let on that we knew where we actually where.

"Yep, got my own station in the privacy of my home." He responded.

So he lived here too. Hopefully he wasn't as vicious as the chainsaw killer.

He got out of the car and was walking around to open our doors.

"What should we do?" I whispered to Louie.

"I say we make a run for it." He replied. "As soon as he opens the door just go." He whispered.

I nodded my head. Although I was a little weary of the plan.

Sure enough when he opened the backdoor Louie pushed past him and started sprinting back towards the woods. He closed the door immediately and I was still stuck in the car. The doors must have had child lock because they wouldn't open on the inside.

"Hey!" I heard the sheriff shout. I watched him grab a gun from his belt and point it in the direction Louie was. I started screaming and banging on the windows. I felt so helpless. I hoped he had bad aim.

I heard a loud bang. Not once but a few times. I didn't realize that I had my eyes squeezed shut. The sound was so loud, I could feel it in my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and looked out the window.

I dreaded what I saw next. The sheriff was walking over to Louie who was laying on the ground. No, no, no I thought. This can't be happening. Tears instantly started streaming down my cheeks. I shouldn't have let Louie go. I felt like this was all my fault.

I watched as the sheriff kicked Lou in the side. To my amazement Louie got up. Relief flooded over me. At least he was alive. I noticed that his shirt was red and it was spreading. It looked like he was shot in the shoulder. The sheriff put handcuffs on his hands and led him back to the car.

He swiftly opened the door and commanded me to get out. I slowly did making eye contact with Louie who the sheriff firmly held in his grip.

He mouthed the words "I'm sorry."

The sheriff grabbed my arm in his other hand and harshly started walking us towards the house. I had to think of a plan if we wanted to get out of here and fast.


	17. Chap 17- Things Are Starting To Heat Up

**Harry's POV**

All I've been hearing this past hour or however long we've been trapped here, was the clanging and clashing of us trying to get out of these chains. We were all sitting on the floor of a old nasty garage with our hands chained above our heads. It was the most uncomfortable position possible. My arms were falling asleep, I could barely feel them anymore.

My throat was still burning from the bloody 'cop'. He was a complete wack job and I hated him for what he was doing to us, treating us like we just some animals you can lock up in your garage. It made me sick.

I could feel sweat coating my whole body. As hot as it was outside, it felt about double that in here. The air just felt thick. It almost made it hard to breath it was so hot. Every time I inhaled it felt like the air was roasting my insides. There was a window but it was closed only letting sunlight in that burned my face making me have to squint.

My head was pounding due to the heat. I was sweating so much that the bandages on my head were starting to fall off. They were starting to fall over my eyes. If only I could pull them off, but with my bloody hands chained up it was useless.

"Damn it!" Niall yelled as he repeatedly yanked at his chains, not getting any results. "We're so screwed." He said as he hung his head in defeat.

"No, don't think like that." Liam said, his voice becoming raspy because of the heat and lack of water. "We are all going to get out of this. Okay?" He asked looking at Niall and then me.

"Yeah." I shook my head in agreement. My voice also coming out raspy and ragged.

"Guys." Niall said in a tiny voice.

We both looked over at him.

"This is all my fault."

"What are talking about?" Liam asked.

"This is going to sound crazy but last night I had a dream and we were on this road and I seen the windmill and I knew something bad was going to happen." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "And today when I saw the same windmill, I got the same feeling in my gut and knew something bad was going to happen. I should have warned you guys and not let us of stopped. Then none of this would ever have happened. It's all my fault." Tears were running down his frowning face.

"No, you can't blame yourself for this." I said.

Liam interrupted. "Even if you would have tried to warn us, we wouldn't have believed you. Hell Louis and Zayn probably would have somehow made a joke of it." He shook his head. "This is not your fault."

"The only people to blame for this is the cop and the chainsaw guy." I said coldly.

I suddenly jumped at the loud bang of a gunshot. We heard it a few more times.

We all looked at each other. Fear prominent in all our eyes.

"That can't be good." I muttered.

"Maybe there's hunters around here." Liam suggested. Even he had a look like he didn't believe what he was saying.

Suddenly the garage door started opening. The whole garage filled with the bright scolding sunlight. I took a double take on what I was seeing. The sheriff was holding Louis and Spencer. He threw Louis on the ground once they were inside the garage. There was a counter that we were all chained behind so Lou or Spencer hadn't noticed us yet.

I had to strain my neck to try and see them very well to look around the counter. Louis was in handcuffs laying on the ground. The sheriff still held Spencer tightly in his grip.

"You stay in here. I'll be back soon don't go breaking any of my stuff." He said to him. He turned and left the garage with Spencer.

As soon as he shut the door behind him we all started yelling at Lou.

He looked confused for a second as he sat up, then recognised our voices and got up and walked over to us.

"Guys." He said. He managed a weak smile as he looked at us. I noticed he was bleeding as his shirt was drenched in blood. There was dirt smeared all over his face and his clothes. He looked rough.

I wanted to kill that bastard sheriff for what he did to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked Lou in a worried voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said in a shaky voice. "We need to get you guys out of these chains."

"What happened to you guys? We noticed you weren't with us when we were running out of the woods." Liam asked.

"The guy with the chainsaw tackled Aurora, so Spencer and I stopped to help her get away from him." I interrupted him. "Is she okay. I didn't see her." I started getting really worried. I didn't want anyone to lay a hand on her. She was so small and innocent.

"She got away from him at first, but..." he paused his face looking more grim. He cleared his throat before continuing. "We ran into him again in the woods and he captured her. I wanted to help and Spencer and me tried at first but it was no use. We had to hide while he took her back to the house, I'm guessing. But he didn't kill her, just skimmed her leg with the chainsaw."

"And you just let him take her!" I said anger rising in my voice.

He looked hurt at my sudden anger. "I wanted to help. But it was no use he would have just killed us or taken us too. I'm sorry. I feel terrible about it."

I was still glaring at Louie. Maybe I was being a bit harsh bit I was pissed, not just at him for what they did but at the whole damn situation, at being locked in this stupid garage, about the realization that we may not make it out here alive. I was just angry.

"Listen here's what I'm thinking." Liam said in a rational tone.

"There's 4 of us and only one of him. Louie if you can find a way out of those handcuffs, you can get us out of these." He said while shaking his chains. "And we can find the girls and Zayn who are most likely in the house and get the hell out of here."

"That sounds like a nice plan Liam, but it's much easier said than done. You are forgetting that there is the chainsaw man as well as the sheriff." Louis said while getting interrupted by Niall.

"There's the guy in the wheelchair too."

"Yes him too." Louie said. "And who knows who else could be there. Plus they have guns and chainsaws and who knows what other crazy weapons. Oh and the guy with the chainsaw is huge and mega strong. He basically counts as two people if not three." He said still rambling.

"Okay, alright." Liam said clearly getting irritated with how much shit we actually are in.

Louie looked around the garage. "Hmm...what can I use to get out of these handcuffs." He said, saying his thoughts out loud.

We all looked around as well.

"Ahhhha." He said as he walked over to a shelf. He attempted at grabbing a saw. It actually was a bit humorous to watch him attempt to try and carry this saw. He dropped it a few times and had a hell of a time trying to pick it back up. He almost waddled like duck trying to carry it around. Niall and I both giggled.

Whatever he was trying to do, he looked like a fool. He had the saw in his hands finally and looked like he was about to saw his own hand off.

"What are you trying to do? Liam asked. "Because all your going to achieve is a painful injury if you keep doing what your doing." He added.

He kept making groaning noises. Sounding more irritated by the second. "This is impossible. I can't do anything with my hands like this." He said in a pouty voice.

"Come here." Liam ordered.

He obeyed and walked over.

"Hand me the saw and crouch down."

Liam grabbed the saw the best he could and began slowly sawing at the chain that held the handcuffs together.

A few minutes dragged by. Liam stayed at it sawing at the cuffs while Niall and I watched intently.

"Are you getting it?" Louie asked.

Right then the cuffs tore apart, as to answer his question

"Yes! I'm free!" Louie chanted. The cuffs were still stuck around his wrists but they were at least separated.

"How bout you free us up too." Liam asked.

"Right." Louie said as he walked over to Liam and started fidgeting with the chain.

After a minute or so the chains dropped releasing Liam.

"Woo that feels better." Liam said while moving his arms to get the blood flow back.

Louie moved on to release me, while Liam went to work on Niall. We both got freed almost instantaneously. It felt so good to be able to move my arms again. They were tingly as I kept moving them so I could be able to regain feeling in them.

"See my plan is working out for us so far." Liam said with a smug expression plastered on his face.

"I certainly hope your plan works just like you said." I said for once starting to feel a bit of optimism.

We all started trying to find a way out of the overheated garage. Of course the door was locked. My eyes locked on the window. It was kinda high but we could push a table or something over to it and climb out.

As I looked around the room for a good table to use I noticed Louie was looking much more pale than earlier and it looked like he was still bleeding.

The others must have noticed it too. "Did the sheriff shoot you earlier?" Liam asked.

He nodded. "Yeah and I feel just really tired all of the sudden."

He responded as he sank down to the ground.

We all ran over to him. "We have to stop the bleeding." Liam said.

"Here." Niall grabbed a rag and handed it to Liam.

"Louie just stay awake okay." I said. "Stay with us." My voice was shaking. I was really scared and didn't even care if I showed it at this point.

Liam slowly pulled up Louie's shirt. It was white but you wouldn't have know that if you've seen it now. There was so much blood soaked in it that it stuck to his skin. He pulled it up to reveal a nasty wound in his lower right shoulder. It was still seeping blood but you could still make out a deep bullet wound. The skins around it was all cracked and puffy and turning very dark.

Liam pressed the rag onto the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Aren't you supposed to pull the bullet out? Or it can get infected and stuff?" Niall asked, looking concerned and uncertain.

"Uhhh that sounds familiar. I'm not sure, not really an expert in this kind of thing." Liam said sounding stressed.

"Can you see the bullet?" I asked.

He removed the rag and looked. "I think so. But wouldn't we need tongs or something to get it out with?"

"Yeah. Niall look around for something." I said.

Niall quickly got up and started looking. "You still with us?" I asked Louie, regaining some of my bravery back. I had to keep it together for his shake.

He gave me a thumbs up. "Yeparoo." He weakly stated.

I chuckled to myself, even in critical condition he still finds a way to be weird.

Niall ran back over. "Found these." He shoved them in front of Liam's face. To our luck he found a large pair of tweezers.

"Okay Louis this is going to hurt. But we need to get the bullet out okay." Liam said.

"Just do it." Louis said.

I really didn't want to watch. My stomach was already queasy from the idea. But I had to be strong. I reached out and grabbed Louie's hand. Niall grabbed his other.

Liam slowly lowered the tweezers grimacing as he approached the wound. I was really proud of him for the way he was stepping up. I wouldn't have been able to keep my cool the way he is especially when it comes to things like this.

Louie yelled out in pain when he entered the wound. He had to dig in there deeper than I thought. Louie was squeezing my hand so hard I thought it might just explode. I hated hearing him in pain. Niall and I both had tears running down our cheeks as Louie continued to holler out.

"I almost got it." Liam yelled. Sweat was pouring from his face.

"There!" He announced as he held the tweezers up with a bloody bullet held firmly between them. I had to choke down bile that was rising in my throat as I saw this. The stench of metallic grew stronger as his blood began to pour out of the hole now. Niall quickly grabbed the bloodied rag and applied pressure back to the wound.

Louie's breathing was accelerated and he was still squeezing the living daylight out of my hand. "It's all over boo." I said sympathetically as I stroked his hair back trying to calm him down.

Fresh tears started forming in his eyes. "It really hurts."

"I know." I responded. "But your being really brave."

Liam and Niall were still applying pressure to the wound trying to stop the blood flow.

"Your gonna be alright now. The bleeding is slowing down." Liam said giving Louie's free hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We should really get going before he comes back." Niall said.

"Yeah. Do you think your up for that?" Liam asked Lou.

"I don't have much of a choice." He said while wobbly standing up. Liam and I helped him steady on his feet.

"Niall grab that table over there." I say while pointing to a wooden table. "Pull it over to the window."

"Good idea." Liam said.

We helped him drag the table to the window. We were going to get out of here.

**Spencer's POV**

I was taken upstairs to a parlor and tied down to a chair. My feet were tied together in a very tight knot and my arms were tied to the arms of the chair. The house was by no means clean but it was much tidier up here than it was downstairs.

The sheriff was still being chit chatty and somewhat friendly to me. I was responding to his questions and being friendly back. I thought it would be easier to be on his good side than his bad side at the moment.

He settled down on the couch across from me and started reading the newspaper.

"So you from around here?" He asked, his face still hidden by the paper.

"Yeah I live a few hours away, but still from Texas. Born and raised." I replied.

Before he could respond a loud shrill scream filled the air. I knew that voice. It was Aurora and it sounded like it was coming from down the hall from us.

Without even thinking I yelled out her name. "Aurora!"

I was meet with her yelling my name back. "Spencer! Is that you?"

The sheriff threw his paper down and quickly got up. "That's right I forgot about her." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Aurora!" I yelled out again. I heard a door shut and her screams became muffled. That son of a bitch. He better not hurt her.

I heard heavy footsteps heading towards me. A giant figure entered the doorway. He was about the last person I would ever want to see again. I didn't even want to look at him. He walked closer to me and I caught a glance of his face. I blinked for a moment making sure I was seeing right.

This wasn't his face. I recognised the perfect features, the thick dark eyebrows. No it couldn't be. This was Zayn's face. I saw the stitch marks on the side. He walked right up to my face just starting at me. He knew what he was doing.

"You bastard!" I screamed at him. Thrashing in my chair as sobs started to escape my throat. "You fucking bastard!" I yelled as he turned around and left the room. I was left there sobbing, not believing what I just saw.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Almost Escape

**Liam's POV**

Once we had pushed the table over to the window we decided that I would get out first so I could help pull Louie out, then Harry and Niall would follow.

I quickly jumped on the table and starting fidgeting with the window. It didn't want to open. We were so close to escaping, I wasn't going to get stuck by a stupid window. It had to open. I was starting to think we should just break the damn thing. As if reading my mind, Niall jumped down and found a hammer and handed it to me.

"This should help." He said as he handed it over.

It took a few good hits to shatter the glass out. This was one strong window. I tried doing this as quickly as possible although it felt like trying to open the window and breaking it took forever. We really had to get moving. I kept picturing the door opening with the dreaded cop standing there with his gun.

I made sure to brush most of the broken glass around the window aside, so we wouldn't have anymore injuries. I quickly lifted myself up and crawled out the window. This would have been a easy jump for all of us but with Louie being injuried in his shoulder it will make it much harder for him.

"Alright Louie I'm ready for you." I said as I bent by the down by the window. He had some trouble holding himself up to be able to crawl out. I was so focused on getting him out I didn't notice the door open with my worst scenario.

"Hey!" The sheriff's loud voice echoed through the garage.

I made one last attempt to grab Louie and pull him out but unfortunately he lost balance and fell back down before I had a hold on him.

The sheriff grabbed a gun and pointed it at us.

"Liam run." Harry said while not peeling his eyes off the gun.

I felt bad leaving them, but I was there only chance to go and get help.

"I'll be back guys." I said before I started sprinting off.

I heard a few gunshots that I think were being aimed at me, as one almost nicked my head but I turned just at the right time.I still heard the sheriff yelling something. It sounded like he was saying the name 'Tommy'. Then I distantly heard a sound I never wanted to hear again. The buzz of a chainsaw started and it was headed my way.

I just had to keep running, he would never be able to catch up with me then. I had a good head start plus I was a very fast runner and I could pace myself for a while.

I ran towards the front of the house and into the woods, which were becoming a familar sight by now. I figured it would be safer there since I wouldn't be in plain sight like I was now. The house was surrounded by empty fields.

I felt much more at ease as I entered the woods. I noticed the sun was getting more lower in the sky. It must be becoming evening by now. It seemed like this day has dragged on and on. It felt like forever ago since we were snooping around in the windmill and the house. It was hard to believe it was only this morning when all this started. Also, it felt like ages since I've seen Zayn. I really wanted to think positive but the longer the time goes by the more I have a bad feeling about what may have happened to him.

I could still hear the chainsaw rumbling. I turned my head to see if he was close but all I saw was trees. It was kind of eerie in the woods. It was much darker in them and the trees cast shawdows in every which direction. In a way it was freaking me out by not seeing my attacker. He could come out at me in any direction, although he still had to be far behind me, right?

Although I was the fastest one in the band, I forgot that I was also the most clumsy one. I wasn't paying much attention to the ground beneath my feet and fell flat on my face over a tree root. Pain immediately shot up my ankle. This wasn't good. I got up as quickly as I could. My ankle throbbed as I tried to walk on it. I think I sprained it. There was no way I was going to be able to run.

I could hear the chainsaw getting louder. I tried to move as quickly as I could, which wasn't very fast. If only I could climb a tree. I saw a large one before that looked like it could be climbable. I hobbled over and started pulling my self up the branches. I made it up the first few before my foot slipped and I lost my grip. I fell off and landed on my back. It knocked the wind out of me and it temporarily hurt to take in a breath. This was just great, so far I was hurting myself more than he was. I lay here for a second until the smell of gasoline filled my nostrils.

By the time I got back on my feet, he was right behind me. Screw my sprained ankle, I ignored the pain and started running. It was better than being chainsaw meat.

He was gaining speed on me. My ankle was throbbing. I really didn't know how I was going to get out of this one. I was beginning to feel helpless. I could feel the heat of the chainsaw which was only inches away from my skins.

He swiped the chainsaw forward and it dug into my back. I felt instant pain and fell forward on my stomach. This was it he was going to kill me.

I continued to crawl forward knowing it wouldn't help me. He brought the chainsaw down and I felt a pressure on my right leg. I started screaming and noticed a little pain but mainly a very odd feeling. I looked and noticed he sliced my whole right leg off right below my knee.

I stared at my leg, or now stump, in disbelief. I started hysterically screaming and freaking out. I didn't have a fucking leg. I still felt pain from where my leg should have been. It was the weirdest thing. Why wasn't I passing out from this. People don't normally stay conscious through this kind of thing.

He turned his chainsaw off and picked my leg up. I noticed his face looked different from before. I couldn't get a good look at it though. He grabbed me by my arm and started pulling me with him, leaving a trail of blood from where my leg got cut off at. Now I really felt helpless. Any motivation I had before about getting out of here was completely gone at this point.


	19. Chapter 19-From The Garage To The Parlor

**Niall's POV**

After Liam got out the window and was trying to pull Louie up, our luck, if you would consider we had any after a day like this, ran out. The sheriff walked in. He pointed his gun at us but 'luckily' Liam got away. He fired a few shots but I'm pretty sure he missed him, at least I sure hope he did. He immediately started yelling for someone named 'Tommy'. The chainsaw guy emerged from the house and started running after Liam. I watched Liam disappear in the woods and chainsaw guy or 'Tommy' follow him from the broken window we all should have escaped from.

The sheriff turned his attention back to us. He glared at us as he examined the broken window with his gun still out and pointing in our direction.

"I outta make you kids pay for all this damage you caused." He said in a deep gruff voice.

We all huddled together still standing on the table we pushed to the window.

"I will make you a deal, if you all behave and walk back to the house with me, I will let you all off the hook for this one." He said.

We all shook are heads in agreement.

"Good now follow me, and if you do try to run I'll put a bullet through your skulls. So I suggest you don't." He said with a smug expression.

I think we were all to tired, hurt, or warn out to even attempt to get away. Plus I didn't want to test him on his warning, cause I was pretty sure he meant it.

He lead us back into the house. He took us upstairs and we entered a a parlor room. The first thing I noticed was Spencer. She was tied to a chair. I was so happy to see her and see looked very upset but other than that she didn't look hurt.

Her guys lit up as she saw us enter.

"Spencer!" I yelled out as soon as we locked eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you guys." She said in a weak voice. Her voice sounded hoarse, like she had been crying or screaming.

The sheriff tied us all to other chairs in the room. I sat right next to Harry while he tied Louie up in a chair across the room next to Spencer.

After checking to make sure we were all tied down tight, the sheriff left the room before asking us if we were all getting hungry for supper. I thought that was a really weird thing to ask. I sure as fuck didn't want to sit down and have a meal with these freaks. And for once in my life I wasn't hungry. Not at all actually.

I still felt incredibly guilty. I know that Harry and Liam tried telling me this wasn't my fault and to not blame myself but I couldn't help it. If only I acted more on my instincts earlier then none of this would have happened.

After he left I noticed Harry immediately trying to get his hands free of rope. I decided it would be a good idea to try as well. After a few minutes of useless squirming, I realized I was stuck, Harry as well.

"Are you guys alright?" Spencer asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, for now at least." I said.

"What about you Louie? It can't be easy getting shot."

"It's not trust me, but I'll survive." He replied with a look of determination.

He still didn't look great but he looked a hell of a lot better than he did in the garage. He was a fighter. That was something we all needed to be in this situation. Although I felt like I was the weakling of the group. I was too scared to even tell everyone I was scared when this horrid day began.

"Have you seen Aurora?" Harry asked breaking there conversation.

"I haven't seen her but I heard her. She's up here in another room." She replied.

"So she's alright?" He asked.

"I think so but..." she paused for a second, tears forming in her eyes. "I know someone who's not alright."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She paused for a moment.

"Zayn is dead."


	20. Chapter 20- Like A Halloween Mask

**Louis's POV**

I heard what Spencer just said but I didn't want to believe it. No, Zayn can't be dead. I was just having a laugh with him this morning. I shook my head in disbelief. God, how I wish this could just be some crazy elaborate prank. He did tell me to 'watch out' after I pranked him. And when Zayn Malik warns you, he means it. I thought back to every single memory of Zayn beginning back to when I first met him at X-Factor. We had so many great times together, going to clubs and having a few too many drinks, having crazy fruit and food fights, pulling silly pranks on each other and the other boys. We made a good team and always had the best ideas on getting the others. We once made them believe a woman was going into labor in the studio of Nickelodeon. Harry really feel for it. God it was funny. No one messed with us. He isn't only my true partner in prankster crime but my best friend and my brother.

I gathered up all my strength and held it together. I had to be sure Spencer knew what she was talking about.

"How do you know?"

She took a deep breath before answering.

I noticed Harry and Niall were both anxiously watching her probably waiting for an answer like I was to discover if this was really true. I never wanted someone to be as wrong about something as I did right now.

"His face..." her voice trailed off. She looked dazed, almost like she was in a trance.

Harry cut in. "What are you talking about?"

"The guy with the chainsaw was wearing his face, like it was a fucking Halloween mask. You could see stitch marks were he sewed it on at. He sewed his skin into his own fucking face." She said coldly with a single tear streaming down her cheek.

"Are you sure it was his face?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yes it was, I know what his face looks like. It was definitely him. Plus he was getting right up in my face, like he was taunting me. He knew I would recognize his face." Her voice changed from sounding cold to sounding unbelievably said.

Anger started to boil in me. I wanted to kill him.

Niall looked like a sad puppy but other than that stayed silent, while Harry let tears pour down his face while he muttered words I couldn't make out to himself.

It killed me that we were all tied down so we couldn't comfort each other. Something we all needed right now. If I got free I would go find that bastard and kill him with my bare hands. I didn't fucking care anymore.

**Liam's POV**

I must have blacked out because I woke up in a bathtub in a large dark room. There was water filled about halfway in it, it was dark and musty. I went to stand up to get out and almost stumbled backwards when I only stood on one foot. I forget about my missing lower right leg. I hobbled out of the tub, realizing I was in a basement and there was about a foot of water on the floor as well. My right leg was wrapped in paper with string tied around it to hold in up. Well at least he cared enough to wrap my leg up, I thought sarcastically.

I looked around trying to take in my surroundings. It was very dark down here but I could still make things out. It was very big. From standing where I was I couldn't see the whole basement because there was so much space. Although there was a bunch of rubbish scattered everywhere, like random bathtubs for example.

I tried to walk around to find a way out but walking was not as easy as I had hoped. I more jumped around. Which jumping around in a foot of water is hard work. I already felt weak and dizzy. If I did make it out of here I didn't figure I'd be able to get very far.

I slowly made my way over to a room that was closest to where I was. The door was already half way open. I pushed it open all the way and was almost knocked over at the sight and smell I was presented with.

I had to hold my hand over my mouth to stop myself from being sick. There tied to the ceiling was a decapitated body. The room smelled of dead flesh and blood. Which is for sure is the worst smell I have ever smelled. I took another glance at the body hanging in the room before I recognized the clothes and the tattoos. This wasn't just any body. I found Zayn.

I jumped closer to him. It disgusted me to think of him tied up here like some animal in a slaughter house. I really didn't know what to do. Different emotions were hitting me as I saw my one of my best friends and brothers hung up like this.

"I'm so sorry." I said through sniffles as I let my tears pour out. "We should have just passed through and never stopped here. But I promise you we will get these people back who did this to you and us. They won't get away with this." My voice cracked as I started to weep. I couldn't keep talking anymore. I was too much of a mess.

The only other thing in this room was a large freezer. I had a feeling what may of been in there, but I still went to look. I hobbled over to it. It was difficult to lift up but after a few tries it popped open. My feeling was right, there were two dead bodies in here. A male and a female, if I wouldn't know better they almost looked like props that would be in a haunted house or Halloween decorations. There faces were sunken in and pale. I noticed something else in here. My leg. My shoe was still on it. I was still having a hard time believing I was starting at my own leg.

Heavy footsteps interrupted my thought process. I quickly shut the freezer and crept out of the room and behind the corner. It was very dark here so I hoped no one would see me crouching.

I saw Tommy enter through the door. It was weird seeing him without his chainsaw glued to his hands. I heard some noise going on in the room, like he was moving something. About a minute later I watched him emerge with Zayn's body hung over his shoulder.

He walked deeper in the basement. I couldn't see him very well anymore but I could still hear him. He was chopping something. It was Zayn he was chopping up, I was sure. I really didn't want to hear this. I closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears. I imagined I was home with my family, friends, and girlfriend back in England. God what I would do to just go home. I wondered if I would ever even see any of them again. The thought made me tremendously sad, not just for me but for them too. Would they ever find out what happens to me while I rot down here in some freaks basement. Heck, I don't even know if I would want them to find that out. I didn't even want to imagine about what I would say to Zayn's family if I did by some miracle get out of this alive.

A loud cracking sound dragged me out of my thoughts. My eyes shot open. That sounded like a bone cracking. If there was a hell I was definitely in it right now.

**Sheriff Hoyt's POV**

Mama arrived home in time to start preparing dinner like she usually does. We were making a bit more than usual because we had guests but thanks to their friend we could. I walked into the kitchen where Mama was busy at work boiling some water over the stove.

"Charlie you've made a mistake taking all these kids at once. Someone is going to notice all of them disappearing." Mama worried about this more than the rest of us.

"It's going to be fine. No one's going to miss these assholes." I replied. "You know Mama I was thinking we should keep some of them around for a while. You know to help with work around the house and such. Plus when we get fed up with one or get low on food then we can off 'em. But it will also keep the meat fresher to keep it alive longer than storing it all away."

"I don't know Charlie. What it one of them gets away. Then they'll expose us to everyone. And we can't have that can we." She said the last part as she tickled the new baby we occupied who was sitting in Tommy's old highchair.

"I'll keep a good eye on 'em. Plus Tommy's been helping me with 'em. And thanks to this little girls parents..." I said as I motioned towards the baby, "we'll have enough food for a long time."

"Alright but you really gotta keep these kids under control." She warned.

"Don't worry I will." I promised.

Tommy walked up with a bucket full of our dinner tonight.

"Thank you." Mama said as she took it and dumped the contents into her pot on the stove. A finger fell out of the bucket.

"Oops you missed this." I said as I picked it up and gave it to her.

"Oh I love the fingers." She said as she threw it in the pot.


	21. Chapter 21 - Family Dinner

**Harry's POV**

I felt like everything happening was only a bad dream. I just wanted to wake up and go back to the way things should be. I closed my eyes really tight for a second and opened them back up to see if I could wake up and be done with this, but nope I was still sitting here tied to a chair with Louis, Niall, and Spencer.

I could hear the fan on the ceiling slowly spinning but that was the only noise in the room. It was almost too quiet. After hearing about Zayn everyone was speechless I guess. I know I wasn't in a mood to make small talk.

After who knows how long of sitting in silence like this I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and heading in our direction.

The sheriff walked in the room with a irritating smirk on his face.

"Hope you kids are hungry."

We all just glared at him. I didn't dare say what I was thinking because it would probably get me killed, or strangled again, or both.

"So here's what we're gonna do." He said while walking to the middle of the room. "I'm going to untie all of you, but any misbehavior, any at all and I'll make the rest of your short lives hell." His face twisted into a grimace. "So were going to all have a nice family dinner together then, alright assholes?"

I had no idea why he wanted to eat a 'family dinner' with us. I sure as hell didn't want to do anything with him or this nutty family.

"Uncle Monty get over here!" He yelled. Soon after a legless man in a wheelchair wheeled over in the doorway.

"Watch them as I untie everyone." He handed him a gun.

He untied me first. I have to say it felt good to get up and stretch my muscles. I didn't move to much though because 'Uncle Monty' had his gun pointed in my direction.

He untied everyone else then lead us downstairs to the dining room.

There was a very large table in the middle of the room. It had over ten chairs around it and even a highchair sat at one end. This room didn't seem as dirty as the rest of the downstairs although it was still dark and musty. The table was set with place mats, bowls, silverware and glasses.

He sat down and gestured for the rest of us to take a seat. I sat down as far away from the bastard as possible. Louie and Niall sat on both sides of me while Spencer sat next to Niall.

"How's it going in the kitchen Mama?" He yelled.

"Everything's about ready. I'm going to go gather everyone else up before I bring the foot out." She yelled back.

"That woman is a one hell of a cook. You assholes are really in for a treat."

"Yay us." Louis said with sarcasm dripping his words.

Mama walked into the dining room with a baby in her arms and had Jedediah at her side. She set the baby down in the highchair and gestured for Jedediah to take a seat. He sat next to Spencer.

Thanks to that little brat we were in this predicament. I wondered if he knew that this would happen. Maybe this was his evil plan to lure us into getting trapped by his family of nutjobs. Just use the innocent looking child, I'm sure it fooled a lot of innocent people like us.

She left the room and returned a minute later with Aurora.

"Come on honey, take a seat." She pulled a chair out for her which was across from mine. She looked like a mess. Her hair was tangled and matted and her face was so pale she looked like she could be a ghost. What devastated me the most though was the look in her eyes. They used to look so full of life and so innocent, now they just looked like lifeless brown orbs. All the light from them was gone. She didn't even look at us. She just stared down at the table.

"Aurora, it's going to be okay. We're going to get out of this. Alright?" Spencer said. She must have picked up on how upset Aurora seemed as well.

She just shook her head in agreement. Although the look on her face didn't look like she believed what Spencer said.

The man in the wheelchair was sitting next to Aurora. I must have not noticed him enter. He started running his hands over her hair almost like he was petting her.

"You sure are a pretty thing." He muttered to her.

He was starting to piss me off. He lowered his hand and started touching her else where. She shuddered.

"Get your filthy hands off of her." I growled.

"Shut your mouth boy!" He yelled back.

Before I had time to reply Mama walked in with a big pot of something. She walked around and started pouring it into everyone's bowls. It looked kind of like beef stew.

I noticed there were two more seats that were empty but had spots set out for them. The Sheriff sat at the head of the table, the other end was one of the empty seats.

"Alright let's say grace." The Sheriff said.

"Wait Tommy's not here yet." Said Mama.

"Tommy get your ass up here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

As bad as I didn't want to sit here with everyone, I really really didn't want to sit here with Tommy. He scared the shit out of me.

I heard heavy footsteps, that sounded like they were in the walls. Suddenly a door slide open. How did I not notice that massive doorway on the wall?

To my horror Tommy walked out dragging Liam with him. Shit, shit, shit, in my mind Liam was out finding help. He looked awful. One of his legs was missing. I had to do a doubletake. It was definitely gone. There was a bloody cloth wrapped around it. He looked really pale and clammy. God, we had to get out of here and fast, Liam didn't look good at all and I honestly wouldn't know how much longer he would make it without medical care.

Everyone else looked as surprised as me to see Liam. Tommy threw him down on a chair. He slumped down, he barely had enough strenght to sit up. He weakly looked at us.

"I'm sorry guys. I really tried to get away."

Louie replied. "You don't have to be sorry, you tried your best. We'll still get out of this okay."

We were talking quiet enough so not everyone could hear.

"You know I tried really hard to believe that. You guys may still have a chance but I will only slow you down." He said with defeat echoing his words.

"Don't talk like that okay." I interjected. "We already lost Zayn, we are not losing you too. Okay?"

He nodded his head but still looked defeated.

From the shock of seeing Liam, I hadn't even noticed Tommy's face. I took a glance at him and couldn't pull my gaze away. Spencer was definitely right. I instantly recognized those perfect cheekbones. Even on his face they looked perfect. Fresh tears started building in my eyes. The true realization hit me looking into my dead friends face. Even the Sheriff's voice didn't break me from my trance of staring at his face.

"Dear Lord, thank you for all this wonderful blessed food and for our growing family. In God's name we trust. Amen."

After he finished speaking all the family started eating. You would have thought they were starving the way they dug into their food. Apparently nobody taught them any table manners.

I looked around and we all looked disgusted. Even Niall and he doesn't have much table manners either.

I knew I wasn't going to eat any of my soup or whatever it was but I still poked at it. It looked like there were carrots in it and maybe celery and some kind of meat. I used my fork to pork around in it.

Louie leaned over closer to me. "Your not actually thinking about eating this shit are you?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out what it is."

"I don't know if I even want to know."

My fork jabbed a large piece of meat that was at the bottom of the bowl. I lifted it out to examine the piece. My jaw dropped as I recognized the familiar yellow words which spelled out Zap, although I just had the Z and the A.

I dropped my fork with the piece of meat or should I say Zayn on it. I felt sick. They were feeding us Zayn for dinner.

I tapped Louie on the shoulder. My whole body started to shake. It felt like everything was in slow motion. All I saw was everyone eating like animals. The room felt like it was spinning.

"Harry, Harry." Louie whispered in my face snapping his fingers.

I focused on him. "You alright mate?"

"Not at all." I picked up the fork with the Zap tattoo on it.

He started at it for a few seconds and I could tell the second the realization hit him in his change in facial expression.

"Holy fuck." Was all he managed to say.

Out of the blue I heard a loud crash. I jumped. In a swift moment, Aurora bolted up from her seat threw her bowl against the wall and started sprinting from the room.

"Hey!" The Sheriff yelled and instantly grabbed the gun he had laying on the table next to him. He pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. The next second seemed to happen in slow motion. I heard Spencer scream out right as the bullet hit Aurora in the head. She fell to the floor face down. Blood started to puddle around her head. It slowly grew larger. There was no doubt that she was gone.

I heard screams coming from everyone around me. I think I was in shock because I just started at her in silence for a moment. It all happened so quick. My mind went back to when I first saw Aurora in Spencer's kitchen. It was instant chemistry when I first laid eyes on her. I felt like I should have protected her better. The shock must have been starting to fade because I noticed myself joining in the screams and cries.

Tommy got up and threw her body over his shoulder and headed back downstairs, leaving only a bloody puddle where she was.

The Sheriff was shouting something over the rest of us and the baby was wailing in the highchair. It was absolute chaos in here.


	22. Chapter 22 - Cage Pets

**Louis's POV**

The Sheriff lead all of us (which was only five now), down to the basement. It was dark, musty and very wet down here. I already hated it. Although I didn't have much time to look around because he keep moving us through it until we got to a hallway in the back corner of it. He opened one of the doors to reveal a empty small room with concrete walls and floors, even the door was made of it.

Niall and I were helping Liam walk because there was no way he would be able to walk at the pace the sheriff making us on his own. The Sheriff gave us a good push into the room causing the three of us to stumble back and fall onto each other. As soon as I regained my composure I shoot him daggers through my eyes. Harry and Aurora walked in the room almost zombie like. I could tell they were still massively upset about Aurora, which we all were but they were closest to her.

"This is going to be your new room." The Sheriff exclaimed like he thought we should be happy about staying in this prison like room.

"You know I didn't want to shot your friend, but she gave me no choice. It's a shame ya know. I really enjoyed fucking her." He said with a evil grin spread across his face.

Harry's head shot up. "You bastard!" He yelled running to the door just to be met with it slamming in his face.

There was a small little opening at the top of the door just big enough to look out of. There were steel bars covering it almost like a jail door.

The Sheriff stuck his head next to the opening, still smiling like a madman. "Have a goodnight assholes."

As soon as he left we all slumped down against the wall. Spencer instantly started weeping. Niall went over to try and comfort her.

My anger was starting to return. How dare they lock us up in here. This room was like a cage and we were there pets, controlling us with their weapons and violence. I didn't want to give them the pleasure of thinking they could do anything they wanted to us. I looked around at all my friends sad beaten down faces and my anger only worsened.

I jumped up and ran to the door banging on it and hitting it with all my might. I yelled out every curse word known to man as I let out all my anger. Eventually I got tired and my throat was becoming sore due to all my yelling so I slumped back down against the door.

I didn't realize how tired I was from this long crazy day. It was becoming hard to keep my eyes open. Although this room was on the opposite end of being comfy or cozy. My butt was sore from sitting on its hard floor.

We all ended up cuddling together and using each other as pillows. The second I lay my head down on Harry's chest I was out.

That night I slept terribly not just because people kept moving and I kept getting hit with arms and legs but I had the weirdest dreams, you know like the kind you have when you're sick with a high fever, just strange and disturbing.

I awoke to the sound of footsteps outside the door. I slowly got up. All my muscles were aching from sleeping on the floor. I looked at my phone. It still had no service the battery was getting low too. It was a little past 7 in the morning.

I crept over to the door and looked out through the bars. I heard a dragging sound coming from beneath me. I looked down and saw Jedediah pulling a chair over. He stood on it so he was eye level with me.

"Hi." He said as he waved at me.

"Hey." I said back with no enthusiasm what so all in my voice. "You know I umm have to ask you something." I said about to ask the question I've been wondering for a while.

"Did you intentionally lead us here, so your family could capture us?"

I looked into his eyes. I was usually a pretty good judge of character and I wanted to know if he would tell the truth.

He shook his head. "No, I thought everyone was gone. Plus you guys were so nice to me. I'm sorry about your friend." He said sympathetically.

"Friends actually." I corrected. "She wasn't the only friend of ours who got killed."

"I brought you guys some bread." He said while reaching his small hand through the bars with torn pieces of white bread.

"Thanks." I said as I took it. I didn't even realize I was hungry.

"Hey do you think you can open the door?" I asked. My mood lifted as I realized he was our key to getting out of here.

"Okay." He agreed without any hesitation.

He tried to open the door. Nothing happened.

"I think you need a key." He said.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. Of course it couldn't be that easy.

"Do you think you could find the key? The sheriff the one's who locked us in here so he must have it."

"I'll try. In the meantime just do what everyone says and you should be okay." He warned.

"Alright. Thank you." I said.

"I have to go, Mama excepts me up there for breakfast." He said as he pulled the chair back with him and left.

I was feeling better today already. There was a good chance that the rest of us were going to make it out of here. I just prayed he would find that key soon. Liam and I needed to get to a hospital when we got out of this. Mainly him, but my shoulder still hurt and I didn't even want to see what it looked like.

I was glad that at least Jedediah was on our side. There was no way these people were his parents. They were all too old and why did they have a baby? The baby looked so familiar too. I feel like I've seen it before. Then it hit me. I pulled out the phone I found in the yellow mustang. It was the baby from the photos. They must have captured this family too and kept the baby.

Maybe they did that to Jedediah's family when he was a baby. I wonder how many people have been killed here? That junkyard where we stumbled across the yellow mustang was full of other cars and suitcases. They must have killed dozens and dozens of other people. Probably people just like us going on trips and passing through. Thinking this seemed like some nice little country town with all the cows and fields, not knowing that this was where many people breathed their last dying breathes.

All these thoughts made me shiver. I wanted to wake someone else up to tell them about what happened but I figured they will need their rest and we'll have all day to talk about things and hopefully plan our escape.

All we need are the keys. Basically our fate was resting in Jedediah's hands.


	23. Chapter 23 - Clean Up Your Mess

**Liam's POV**

I awoke feeling just as exhausted as I felt before I even fell asleep. My mouth was so dry it felt like sand paper and I was sure I had a fever. I felt like shit. I slowly sat up. I saw Louie was sitting up looking at a phone. Everyone else began to toss and turn when I sat up.

Louie turned to all of us. "Good you guys are up. I got bread." He held up a few pieces.

We all shared the bread which wasn't much but it was better than nothing. I wasn't hungry but I made myself eat. I would need to gather all my strength if I wanted to make it out of here.

Louie told us all about what happened this morning with Jedediah trying to help us get out of here and him needing to find a key to get the door open. He also told us that the baby at dinner was the same baby as the one in the photos on the people's phone that we found in the abandoned mustang.

"Once Jedediah gets the key to the door we'll get the hell of out here but in the meantime we need to listen to whatever these freaks say, so they don't get suspicious and we can't afford any more injuries." Louie stated.

We all sat huddled in a circle.

"That sounds all good and peachy but even if we get the door open, it's not like they're just going to let us just stroll out here." replied Harry.

"That's true. That's why we'll have to be sneaky and once we get out of the house run like hell."

"What about Liam?" Niall asked. "He won't be able to run."

"We'll have to carry him." Louie replied.

I felt bad that I had to be the one to slow everyone down. I wish I could suggest that they leave without me and then send back help. I know they would have a better chance then but I didn't bring it up because I also know that they wouldn't leave me behind so why bother arguing.

Everyone continued to make small talk for a while. I didn't contribute much to the conversations as I didn't feel well enough to try and make much small talk.

Even though I didn't have half of my leg I still felt terrible pain from where it was. It was the weirdest feeling. Even though there was a cloth around the end of my partial leg you could see the skin turning black around the edges. I knew this wasn't a good sign.

I was starting to fall back asleep while listening to everyone's voices in the background, which in a time like this was comforting to hear my best friends, just to know they were there. With my eyes closed I pretended we were all just back on tour and that I was falling asleep on the bus listening to the lads happily chatting while we were traveling to our next location.

My daydream was short lived though. I heard the door slam open and everyone shut up instantly.

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was hazy and blurry at first then they adjusted to an image of the Sheriff standing in the doorway with his now familiar hand gun held in his hands.

"Well how was everyone's night?" He asked while raising his eyebrows.

To my surprise Louie answered him. "Would have been a bit more comfy with some pillows and blankets."

"Aww, well I'll keep that in mind. That is if you behave."

"We will." Louie said.

"Good. I want you to all come with me."

We all exchanged glances. Who knows what's in store for us today.

Niall and Harry helped me up and continued to help me walk. We followed him through the basement and up the stairs to the main floor of the house. He lead us to the dining room where we all were last night. It was still a mess from then. Dishes were still all over the table, chairs were knocked over, food was splattered on the walls and floors, and there was still a large blood stain from where Aurora lay.

He grabbed a few buckets and cloths that were sitting in a corner of the room. "Your going to clean up your mess."

**Niall's POV**

He wanted us to clean. Was he serious? I guess it could've been worse. Seeing this room again made my stomach get butterflies and not the good kind.

"First thing we have to do..." He said as he walked over to me. He grabbed my shoulder and drug me over to where Spencer was. He grabbed a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed one our ankle's to each others. He did the same to Harry and Louis.

"Now you won't be able to try and run away." He said admiring what he did.

"Won't need to cuff you." He said to Liam as he laughed. "There's no fucking way you could escape anyway." He chuckled.

Heat rose in my cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to punch this prick in the face.

"Now I've got some patrol work to do. When I get back this room better be spotless. I've got Tommy watching over you faggots, so if you try anything funny you can deal with him."

"Don't worry we'll have this room sparkling in no time." Spencer said, sucking up to the dick.

"Good. So chop chop, whataya waitin' for get started." He demanded.

Spencer and I almost fell on top of each other when we walked over to the cleaning supplies. It was difficult walking while chained to another person. I noticed Harry and Lou were having trouble with it too.

He left as soon as we started. Spencer and I washed off the floors and walls of the split food while Harry and Louie cleaned off the table and put the dishes in the kitchen. Liam helped them a little by handing them some dishes but it was obvious he wasn't feeling well so we mainly let him rest.

I wondered who was going to step up and clean the blood stain. I sure as hell didn't want to, but I'm sure no one did.

As we were busy scrubbing one of the floorboards, I jumped as I heard a loud crash. We both shot up.

We awkwardly walked over to the kitchen. There was glass shattered all over the floor.

Harry and Louie were both wide eyed staring at it.

"Oops." Harry muttered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We tripped and Harry dropped the plates he was holding." Louie said.

"You guys should clean this up before he comes back." Spencer suggested.

"Why are we even doing this?" Harry asked. Before letting anyone answer he kept going. "We should just find something to break these cuffs and get out of here."

"Didn't you hear him, Tommy is watching us." I said.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Harry asked looking around. He was right there was no one around us.

"I don't know, what if we get caught?" I nervously asked.

"I say we take a chance." Harry replied.

Louie and Spencer both looked unsure. Finally Spencer spoke up. "I'm in."

Louie followed suit. "Me too."

"What about that whole speech on listening to what they tell us." I said to Lou.

"Well they aren't here." He replied.

I guess he had a point. I just hoped that we could do this quick enough to leave unnoticed.

Harry bent down and grabbed a piece of the broken plate. He started sawing it against the chain. Louie followed him and they both crouched down sawing at their chain. Spencer and I looked at them and then started at each other. At the same time we both bent down and did the same thing as Harry and Lou.

I heard someone approaching us. My eyes shot up. Shit we were caught. My heart started thumping so fast I felt like it was going to rip out of my chest.

Liam hobbled into the room. I let out a sigh of relief, we all did.

"Liam you almost gave me a heart attack." Louie said saying my exact thoughts outloud.

"Sorry." He looked worse if that was possible.

"What are you guys doing?" He weakly asked.

"Trying to get out of these so we can escape." Harry answered.

"Well I need a glass of water." Liam said hopping over to the sink.

"Me too." I said as I realized I hadn't had anything to drink since yesterday morning. I was parched, we all had to be. After we all had a desperately needed water break we were back at trying to saw through our cuffs.

After a few minutes I noticed that the chain was starting to weaken. I was actually cutting through it. I was so into what I was doing that I didn't hardly noticing someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Sorry don't want to interrupt what you're doing or anything but can you turn the fuck around." A too familiar raspy voice said. I think all our heads shot up at that moment.

I turned to see the Sheriff glaring at me.

"So thought you'd cut through the cuffs and run out of here. Hmm?" He asked me.

"I ahhh, I ummmm." I stammered. I really didn't know what to say.

"You two have a better explanation than your friend?" He said as he turned to Harry and Lou.

"We're really sorry." Louis said in a shaky desperate voice.

"Well there are rules and when they are broken there has to be punishments." He said as he walked around the kitchen.

"Hmmm...what would be an appropriate punishment for this type of misbehavior?" he asked himself.

He looked at Liam and his eyes lit up.

"You don't look so good son." He said. "I bet you wouldn't be much good for helping out around here. Like your friends will."

"No I can help. I'll do whatever you tell me." Liam said desperately.

Louis cut in. "Leave him out of this. It was us who misbehaved not Liam."

"Exactly and he will be your punishment. Next time you want to try and escape you can think back to this and know that your actions can not only affect you but others as well." He said coldly as he continued to stare at Liam.

I started shaking. I didn't like where this heading. I really wanted to help but I had no idea what to do.

"Tommy get in here!" He yelled.

I heard the door slide open in the dining room and Tommy marched in.

I didn't want to look at him. He still wore Zayn's face. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen.

He walked over to a drawer and got out a large knife. Like the kind that Chucky the killer doll always with him. He handed it to Tommy.

"Let that boy go, Tommy." He said as he gestured towards Liam.

"No, please." Liam begged while backing up.

"Stop you can't do this!" Spencer yelled. Louie and Harry were yelling similar things too.

I grabbed the broken plate I was using to cut the cuffs with and got up. I was going to jam this into Tommy's head I had to help Liam.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you boy." The Sheriff warned as he aimed his gun at my head. Fucking cunt, I thought glaring at him.

Tommy went at Liam and grabbed his arm holding him in place. Everyone's eyes were glued on them. I hated not being able to do anything. It was the most frustrating helpless feeling ever.

He slowly raised his hand with the knife in it. There was a look of terror in Liam's eyes which I'm sure were in mine as well as everyone else's. He plunged the knife into Liam's stomach. It went deep and he held it there and twisted it. Liam stood there for a second in shock and started gagging. Blood started to spread all around his shirt and he started spitting it up. Tommy grabbed the knife back out and released his grip on him and left the room. We were all yelling and screaming. Liam fell to the ground, holding onto his bleeding stomach.

I didn't care what the Sheriff did to me I went over to Liam, Spencer followed, well she had to since we were still stuck together. Harry and Louie came over too. We were all crying looking down at our dying friend. Liam looked up at us. I grabbed his hand.

"You guys...need to get out...of here." He stuttered using all the strength he had.

We all leaned in close. "We will." Louie blubbered.

He took a deep breath in. "You guys are...the closet thing I've ever had...to a brother."

His chest stopped moving right after he said that.

"Liam." I said. I felt his grip on my hand loosen and his hand fell to the ground. I started at it in shock.

At this time everyone wasn't just crying but sobbing.

Even more than ever I now I felt responsible for what happened. Now not only one of my best friends was gone but two were. I don't think I could keep going through this. I felt numb and empty. I did know one thing though I was going to do everything in my power to make it out of here.

I had to for Liam.


	24. Chapter 24 - Keeping Hope

_**One Month Later...**_

**Spencer's POV**

We have been trapped in this madhouse for a month now, which felt more like years. We are either locked down in our room in the basement or doing stupid chores and work. They still have us up for dinner with them every night and that is the only time we get food or water. At first we all refused to eat the food they gave us, knowing what it was, but after a few days we gave in to our hunger. It was either that or starve. It was the hardest thing ever especially since we knew that most of the food we ate was our friends. I knew deep down though that is what they would want us to do. Hell, Liam's last dying wish was for us to get out of this, so I knew he would want us to do anything we could to survive even if it meant eating his, Zayn, and Aurora's flesh.

One of the worst chores we had to do was help Tommy cut up the meat. It was hard enough just looking at a dead person but to personally know that person and have to cut out parts of them was a million times worse. I had to get myself to change my mindset to that these were just bodies, not actual people. They have moved on and I hoped and prayed were in a much better place.

We all lost a lot of weight. You could easily see my rib bones. We all had hardly any fat or much muscle, just skin covering bones. At this rate we would look like walking skeletons in no time. All our skin was a slight brown color from being so dirty. Sometimes we would have to do yard work such as mowing or helping with their garden. That was the worst because we would get dirt all over and that mixed with sweat made us filthy. Sometimes Mama would give us sponge baths but only our face and arms and that rarely happened. Although she seemed to clean and care for me the most. Maybe it was because I was the only female and seemed most vulnerable.

After what happened with us trying to escape out of the cuffs the night Liam was killed none of us had attempted it again. We all felt incredibly guilty for Liam's death. Plus we were told that if we try to escape again we would all be killed. It was one thing to risk your own life, but to be risking everyone's made it much harder to consider.

There was one time where we came close to being freed. Jedediah did keep his promise. About a week after his first visit the first morning we were here he came back in the evening. He had the key. We all were so excited we were almost ecstatic. At that point a week seemed like a long time. The problem was there were many keys on the chain and he didn't know which one was the right one. It seemed like eternity waiting for him to find the right one. He never did. After a few minutes of jumbling around looking for it the sheriff came down. He grabbed Jedediah and smacked him and screamed at the poor child. It made me sick to watch. He pulled him upstairs and we only saw Jedediah at dinner from then on.

At first we all had high hopes of actual police finding us. People had to know we were missing. I really did think that we would get found within a couple days at most. It wasn't just anyone missing but One Direction missing. I'm sure it was the headlines of every newspaper and news broadcast. They knew we were last seen in Texas as well so I didn't understand why nothing has happened. It was scary to think that we had been gone so long everyone probably thought we were all dead by now. I hoped they haven't given up looking for us but with us gone this long they most likey have. I hated thinking of what my family and especially parents were going through. I did know one thing though, if I ever get out of this I was never going to take anything or anyone for granted. I would do anything just to be able to sleep in a bed or take a shower or even eat normal food. At this point I decided if I get out I'm becoming a vegetarian.

The one thing I was glad about though was that I wasn't going through this alone. The four of us were a team and we all stuck together and supported each other. I knew just about everything about them and they knew everything about me. We had so much time being locked in our room that we have learned so much about each others lives. Well I guess they already knew each other pretty well but other than Niall I had just met the other two when we left for our road trip. I didn't even know Niall that well, he was just my far away cousin who lived in Ireland.

We had many deep conversations, cries and even a few laughs together. Louis was a funny guy even in situations like this and I was glad for that because keeping laughs and smiles was a big part of keeping my sanity. Having gained such a close friendship with everyone was really what kept us all going and having motivation and hope. We all talked a endless amount of times about what we are going to do when we get out of here. I was going to college but what I was really passionate about was music. I have wrote way too many songs to count on my guitar. I guess playing guitar ran in the family. The boys encouraged me to follow my dreams and pursue my dream of playing music. They on the other hand weren't sure where they career was heading. They decided they couldn't continue on with One Direction. It was the five of them that made up the band and without Zayn and Liam it wouldn't be the same. Niall wanted to still play the guitar though. Harry wanted to do something in the music industry as well but he wasn't sure what and Louis considered acting since he enjoyed being in plays so much when he was in school. Every night I just prayed that we would be able to go on with everything we said we wanted to do. We just had to keep sticking together like we were. A part of me believed that as long as we keep hope we will get there.


	25. Chapter 25 - Everyone Goes At Some Point

**Harry's POV**

I had lost track of what day it was. We had been here so long that I had lost track of how much time had passed. I know it had to be at least a month. The trees were starting to slighty turn different shades of reds, yellows, and orange indicating it was late summer or early autumn. When we came here it was the middle of summer, mid July when the trees were all still bright green.

I gazed off into the distant crowd of trees. The breeze made the leaves rustle in every direction and felt good against my skin which was layered in a thin coat of sweat thanks to the bright afternoon sun. It still felt good to be outside since we rarely got out these days.

"Hey!" A gruff voice yelled out. "Get back to work."

The voice belonged to Uncle Monty, the old man in the wheelchair with no legs. He was watching over Louis and I as we washed the windows with a large shotgun spread across his lap.

I reluctantly went back to the window I was cleaning.

Louie was glaring at him as he cleaned the window next to me.

"You know there's nothing wrong with his bloody hands why can't he help? I'm so sick of feeling like their damn maid." He bitterly said.

"I know but we could be doing something worse than just cleaning windows." I reminded him.

"That's true." He murmured.

We had done a lot of work since we've been trapped here. The pig sty of a house we originally entered looked almost like an entirely different house. The inside had been decluttered, floors scrubbed, dusted, vacuumed and so on. We were now making our way to cleaning the outside of the house. Doing simple housework was actually the bright side of all the things they made us do. We all dreaded any work that dealt with Tommy. I never ever imagined that I would be cutting up dead bodies. It was the most disgusting and revolting thing I could possibly imagine. He did most of the work we mainly just had to stand and watch. It was terrible, I don't even have words to describe how dreadful it was to watch people I knew and cared about being cut up and handled like that.

The first person we had to watch being butchered was the lower half of Zayn. I closed my eyes through most of it but was horrified when the Sheriff told Tommy to have me help him cut up some of the meat chunks he cut off. Thankfully there was nothing in my stomach at that point because if there was I would have been sick all over what was left of Zayn. The next people we had to observe being prepared was a man and woman I didn't recognize. Louis did though. He thought they were the people who owned the yellow mustang and had the baby they were raising. After them it was Aurora's turn. It was extremely heart breaking to witness her like that. It really tore Spencer up as well. They had been best friends since they were little kids. I really felt for her. The last person we watched being cut up and were forced to help a bit was Liam. He had been dead for weeks but was being frozen in a freezer like everyone else had been. It was exceedingly hard seeing him again. If only I didn't try escaping he could still be here. I still couldn't think about him without getting a lump in my throat.

After scrubbing the window I was at for a few minutes, the sound of snoring entered my ears. Louie and I both looked over to ol' Monty. His head was tilted up resting on his chair and he was sound asleep.

We both looked at each other. I knew just what he was thinking. This would be the perfect chance to escape. The only downfall is that Niall and Spencer were inside and if they knew we escaped that would surely be their demise.

"Should we go for it?" Louie quietly said.

I looked over to him again. The old geyser was snoring like a pig and didn't look like he would wake anytime soon.

"What about the others?" I whispered.

He looked torn, as I'm sure I did.

Before we had a chance to decide the front door swung open.

The Sheriff marched out. "Dinner's ready boys." He walked over to Monty. He clapped his hands together making as loud of noise as possible. "Wake up!"

Uncle Monty jumped and his head shot forward. "Huh?"

"You fell asleep, when you should have been watching these assholes." He said gesturing towards us.

"They're fine they are still here aren't they!" He shot back wheeling himself inside.

We all made our way into the dining room. Mama, Niall, and Spencer were all setting the table. Tommy, Jedediah and the baby were all already sitting around the table.

We were on our third night of eating Liam. Tonight he was in a stew along with noodles and a sauce that tasted sort of like chicken. I closed my eyes and apologized silently to Liam while the Sheriff said grace.

I always tried to imagine I was eating something else. It tasted a little bit like beef but not quite. It actually tasted more like veal, so I just pretended that's what it was. The highlight of dinner was just to get something to drink. Even though the water was never cold it was refreshing especially after working outside today.

The family always talked during dinner but we were always quiet. I had nothing pleasant to say to any of those people. None of us did.

After dinner we helped clean up and do dishes then were escorted back to our dungeon like room for the rest of the night.

**Mama's POV**

I doubted Charlie first at suggesting to keep the kids to help us with chores and such but it has being going brilliantly. The house is as clean as it's ever been and it's nice to have some extra company.

After Charlie took the kids back down to their room he came back up and we had some coffee at the dining room table.

"Tonight was the last of our supply of meat." Charlie said after he sat down and took a sip.

Mine was too hot to sip so I blew on the top of it releasing hot steam with the sweet scent of coffee.

"That's a shame with all the help they've been, I'd hate to get rid of them." I said pitifully.

"Well Mama, I won't have us going hungry. I gotta do something."

"I know Charlie. I figured this day would come eventually." I said with a sigh.

"Now the question is which one is going to be lucky number one?" Charlie asked while raising his eyebrows.

They had all done so much for us. It normally wasn't hard on me at all when Tommy and Charlie killed but this time it was a little different. I knew we couldn't keep them forever though. Everyone would have to go at some point.


	26. Chapter 26 - A Terrible Situation

**Harry's POV**

I woke up the next day to find I was the first one awake. I stood up to try and relieve my aching back from the awkward position I was sprawled out in.

I looked over to my friends sleeping all huddled on each other like a pack of dogs would do. It beat sleeping on a hard concrete floor.

I had no idea what time it was. There were no windows in here, all we had was a light bulb hanging from the ceiling which we constantly kept on. Without it, it would be pitch black in here and that kind of darkness creeped us out. I wanted to be able to see what was happening at all times.

It was sad that this room was the closest thing for us to call home nowadays. So far nothing bad ever happened to us while we were in here, other than getting aching muscles from a bad's night sleep. This is where we spent most of our time.

I sat back down against the wall. I wondered what my family and friends were doing at this moment. I missed them terribly. I was grateful that I wasn't in this alone though. I would surely lose my mind being trapped down here on my own, with nothing to do but stare at blank white walls.

I heard movement coming from the sleeping pile of my friends. Niall slowly got up, streching his back like I did.

"Morning sunshine." I sweetly said.

"Mornin'." His voice was groggy from just waking up.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not very long just a few minutes. Sleep well?"

He yawned as if to answer my question. "No not all. I would do anything to sleep in my bed again."

I nodded my head, tremendously agreeing with him.

He took a seat next to me. "This sucks." He muttered.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" He asked looking up at the ceiling.

This was a question that I wondered about myself. I sure wanted to think that we would but honestly I had no idea. I didn't want to disappoint Niall by just shrugging the question off. I pretended to have total faith that we would make it out of here one day.

"I think we will." I said looking in his eyes. "We may be here a while still but we made this far haven't we? Plus we made a promise to Liam that we would and I'm not one to break promises." I tried to look strong but at the mention of Liam's name tears started to form in my eyes.

He just shook his head in agreement. I noticed his eyes were glossy as well.

"I really miss him and Zayn." He said as a tear fell down his cheek.

He quickly wiped it away.

I placed my hand over his. "Me too."

We both turned to see Louie sitting up. He stretched his arms out.

"Morning fellas." He croaked. Sympathy quickly spread over his face as he noticed the sad expression written across our faces.

"We were just saying how much we missed Liam and Zayn." I announced.

He looked down. "Sometimes I forget they're really gone. I still feel like I'm going to see them once we get out of here and back to our normal busy schedule. sometimes I'll think of something funny and think 'Oh I gotta tell Zayn that or Liam would get a chuckle out of that joke' but then I realize that I'll never get to tell them anything."

I walked over to Lou and put my arm around him. There was really nothing I could say to make him or any of us feel better. I noticed that Spencer was awake as well. Tears falling from her eyes as she watched us. She slowly sat up. Niall scooted over to her and placed his arm around her.

We all sat like this for a while and talked a bit. We chatted about Liam, Zayn, and Aurora for a while. We all had tear stained cheeks at the end of that conversation. The topic changed as Niall brung up different foods that he wished he could eat again. Then we all shared foods that we missed. Mine was tacos. Oh what I would do just to taste the crunchy goodness again.

Thud...Thud...Thud... We heard heavy footsteps heading our way. Oh god, it was Tommy. I could tell the difference between his and The Sheriff's. His were much heavy and louder.

We all huddled together in fear. He scared the shit out of all of us more than anyone else here. He worn our best mate's face over his for one. If that didn't terrorize somebody I don't know what would.

We heard the door click as he turned the key. He slammed the door open. We all huddled together even closer and backed slightly away from the beast of a man.

He lunged forward, straight towards me!

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and ripped me away from my frightened friends.

"Harry!" Louie screamed out. "What are you doing with him?"

He had a death grip on the collar of my shirt. He drug me out the room with him and shut it and locked it behind us.

My eyes were wide with terror. "Wh..what are you going to do with me?" I timidly asked.

He picked me up under my arms and and threw me down on a table in the middle of the basement. He grabbed my arm and threw it down on the table above my head. He started putting a metal strap over it.

I tried fighting him, trying to move my arm out of his grip. Maybe when I first arrived and I still had all my strength I would have been able to put up a better fight and possibly get away, but in the weak state I was already in I was no match for him.

I had to get a different strategy before he hammered down the nails to hold the strap in place. Swiftly I kicked my leg up with all my might. It hit him right where I wanted to. Right in the nads. He bent over in pain making a muffled sound. I quickly jumped off the table and dashed for the stairs.

I made it half way up them before I felt a hand grab one of my legs. I tried to hold on to anything I could to not be pulled back down in the depth of the basement. I couldn't get a good hold of anything but in my attempt my fingers violently brushed against the stone wall, breaking off my fingernails leaving scratch marks on the wall.

I screamed and yelled as he pulled me back down the stairs. I flew down each step as it roughly bumped against my body, knocking the wind out of me.

I could hear yelling coming from Louie, Niall, and Spencer under my own screams.

He had a strong grip on me yet again. He slammed my body back down on the table. I couldn't get a good breath because of the force he threw me down with. He quickly hammered nails into the metal straps he pinned my arms down with. They were stretched above my head. He added metal straps around my ankles. They were so tight that I could move my wrists or ankles even the slighest bit.

I was completely sprawled out over this table. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it open, leaving it ripped in two pieces laying at my sides. My head was pounding in my skull with all the terrible situations going through it.

He was going to kill me, and there was no way I could stop it. At this point I just hope he made it quick.

He walked away and I heard clanging noises. He was probably finding a weapon that would be used to end me.

I have never been more scared in my life than I was at this moment. I could feel adrenaline pumping though out my body. Although there was nothing it could do to help me now.

He walked back over to me with a meat cleaver held tightly in his hand.

My whole life flashed before my eyes, spending cozy nights at home with my mum, sister, and dad when I was a young lad, moving to a small sea side town once my parents divorced and I was a little older, joining my first band White Eskimo and doing our first ever gigs, signing up for the X-Factor and getting through, getting put into a group with four strangers, staying at my step dad's flat while getting to know my future best friends for the first time, coming in third on the X-Factor, getting an album deal and going on tour. Everything flashed up to the day we left to go on our road trip, sitting in the backseat of the van with Aurora sitting extremely close to me, going horseback riding and ending up with me in the hospital. Every memory hit me strong because I knew I would never make anymore. Even the conversation I just had with Niall earlier. Unfortunately it would take a miracle at this point for me to get out of here but I still hoped that he, Louis and Spencer would. I would never ever again get to taste that taco I wished about either.

He raised the meat cleaver above his head, I closed my eyes and cringed waiting for it to slice into my flesh. He brought it down next to my right hand. I opened my eyes.

He grabbed my hand and tried unballing the fist I had made. He grabbed my fingers and tried to lay them out. I kept trying to keep my hand in a fist. He had a eventually held my hand out with his. In his other hand he grabbed the meat cleaver and brought it down over my ring finger. It sliced right off spurting blood behind it.

I immediately started screaming, even though I didn't feel much pain. He brought the cleaver back down on my middle finger this time. I screeched out as he continued to chop each one of my fingers off. After my right hand was fingerless, he focused his attention on my left one.

I was sure I was in shock since I could barely even feel my hands. I was still freaking out. After both my hands had no of their fingers he walked down to my feet. He took my tattered shoes off.

This time he grabbed a pair of hedge trimmers. He put the first one around my large toe. He more slowly this time began to cut at it. I felt this. The pain was becoming excruciating. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain was becoming so intense it made my stomach churn.

He cut my toes off one by one. I couldn't stand this. I turned my head and threw up the few contents I had in my stomach over the side of the table.

He grabbed all my finger and toes and put them in a jar. I was still crying and yelling but starting to feel immensely light headed. He walked back over to me this time with a tool that reminded me of a ice cream scooper. I didn't even want to know what he planned to do with that.

He looked over my face and leaned in. At first I thought he was going to kiss me but then it hit me what he was planning. This was ten times worse than everything he had already done. My stomach cringed at the thought and I was sick again. After I for sure emptied my stomach he grabbed my face holding me still. He brought his scooper tool down slowly, headed towards my eyeball. I violently tried to move my head away from him but it was no use.

He jammed the tool under my right eye and went to scoop it out. I instantly felt a whole knew kind of pain and everything went black from that eye. I felt a chord snap and knew he had my eye out. I opened my remaining eye and saw him holding my eye. This was the most fucked up thing I've ever seen and probably the last thing I was going to see. I felt blood streaming from my eye socket. He went for my other eye. I let out a blood curdling scream as the tool entered my remaining eye.

Everything went black. I could feel the eye fight to stay on its chord but get defeated as I felt it pop off. I was screaming and crying so much I couldn't breathe.

I heard footsteps walk away and almost instantly return then almost immediately felt a sharp pain in my chest. I started to relax and feel almost peaceful. Is this what dying felt like? At least I would be with Zayn, Liam, and Aurora soon. With that thought I actually formed a smile on my face. And that was the last living thought I would ever have.


	27. Chapter 27 - Let's Do This

**Louis POV**

As soon as Tommy pulled Harry out of the room I knew he meant him harm. I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was never Tommy who came in here. It was always the sheriff who came and got us.

I walked up to door and tried to look through the small opening on it. All I could see was the wall in front of it. My head was too big to fit through the bars, so I couldn't get a view of either of them. Niall and Spencer were right behind me trying to see what was going on as well. Exchanging glances, we all wore the same worried expressions.

Although I couldn't see what was going on, I could still perfectly hear what was happening. I heard a lot of commotion. It sounded like someone was running up stairs. Maybe Harry got away. I crossed my fingers, wishing he did.

I jumped as I heard a loud thudding. Followed by Harry's screams. No, no, no! He didn't make it. Disappointment quickly filled my body followed by fear for my best friend. I had to try and help him.

I yelled out as I tried to break the door open. I pounded on it and threw my body against it with all my might. Niall and Spencer soon joined in. All we ended up doing was bruising ourselves from hitting this rock hard door. I felt utterly helpless. One of the people I was closest to was out there possibly being killed and there was nothing I could do to help him.

Tears began streaming down my face like I was standing in a rainstorm and heavy rain drops were just pouring down on me. I noticed all the noise had stopped. It was quiet out there, too quiet.

The silence out there continued for about a minute, then was broken by a loud shrieking scream. Harry's screams continued for quite some time. The sounds were driving me insane. In defeat I shrunk to the ground, holding my hands over my ears and rocking back and fourth. I'm sure I looked total mental right now but I didn't care.

Harry's scream intensified into a full on blood curdling scream. He was definitely killing him. I heard sobs coming from Niall and Spencer who were still standing by the door. I hugged my knees close to my chest and buried my head in them.

His screams stopped. My head shot up. I tried to listen to see if there were any noises. Nothing. The sound of silence scared me more than anything. At least when we were hearing Harry it meant he was still alive.

A few minutes passed and the only noises I heard were the sounds of Spencer and Niall crying. There was a emptiness I felt in my chest and a part of me knew he was gone.

More minutes passed and I hadn't moved a muscle. I just sat here in complete pain and sorrow. I was even to sad to keep crying. My tears stopped when I heard Harry stop screaming.

Thud...thud...thud...

We all looked at each other when we heard footsteps coming our way. I looked up at the door. My heart jumped when I saw a familiar curly head of hair.

It couldn't be. I jumped up, excitement filling my body.

"Harry!" My voice creaked.

Niall and Spencer's face were full of complete surprise.

He got closer to the door and that excitement quickly got replaced with dread. Once his face was in clear view, I noticed that he had empty bloody holes in place of where his eyes where.

Spencer let out a scream and then covered her mouth in shock. Niall had a look of terror in his red puffy eyes. This sight only made him cry harder. I was speechless on the other hand. I started at the face of my friend knowing this would be the last time I ever saw him.

Harry's body was flung away and Tommy stood there glaring at all us from the door. It was obvious he was enjoying this.

"You fucking bastard!" Spencer screamed at him. "Fuck you!" She barely made the words out she was crying so hard.

I was too upset and in shock to make out any words or trust me I would have a few things to say to this motherfucker myself.

He walked away. We didn't see anyone else that day. We all sat in silence for what felt like the rest of the day, but who knew what fucking time it was down here.

I didn't get any sleep later on from what I guessed to be around night time. Every time I would close my eyes I would see Harry's face staring at me with his eyeless bloody black pits. With all the tossing and turning Niall and Spencer did, I'm sure they didn't sleep well either.

Eventually I gave up on sleep and sat back up. Realization hit me. They were going to kill all of us even if we listened to everything they told us. Harry did. Soon it would be one of us next.

Niall and Spencer both got up at the same time. They both looked terrible. With how I felt, I probably looked even worse.

"I done playing there sick games, we need a escape plan." I said in total seriousness looking directly at both of them.

"I completely agree." Spencer said without an once of hesitation.

Niall still looked scared shitless but he nodded his head.

"We're going to get killed either way, I'd rather die trying than just sitting here." I hardly recognized my own voice. It didn't have any of it's softness that it used to have.

"And at least if we attempt an escape, we have a chance of making it out of this." Spencer hopefully announced.

"Okay, so this is it. We're all completely in?" I asked while putting my hand out in front of them.

Spencer placed her hand on top of mine. "Completely."

Niall placed his on top of her's. "Let's do this."


	28. Chapter 28 - The Escape

**Niall's POV**

We had a plan. It may not have been a great one but it was the best we could think of. I would be lying if I said it didn't scare the shit out of me, but we had to do something. Now we just had to wait until they got us for dinner.

Time seemed to pass so slow here. It felt like we've spent centuries down here. I never even knew such boredom exists.

After we talked out our escape plan, silence fell over the room. I still couldn't believe Harry was really gone. Just yesterday we were talking about getting out of here. Harry really seemed to believe we would. If only we planned this out earlier...

The four of us had become a team. We had been locked done here so long, that we were all each other had. We felt broken and incomplete with Harry gone. I kept expecting to see him sitting down here like the rest of us. It was weird, I guess you would have thought that I would have expected Harry's death, given our circumstances, but we had been kept alive together for so long that I figured that as long as we listened to what they told us we would have been okay. I obviously guessed wrong and that was why we needed to do anything we could to get out of here ASAP.

After hours of doing nothing we finally heard the sound of the someone approaching the door.

The Sheriff walked in.

"I'll bet you guys are hungry?" He asked.

We all wore blank expressions as we got up.

"Well come now, Mama's got dinner all ready."

As he lead us out of the room we all exchanged nervous glances. This was it. Either we get out of here tonight or it all ends for us. All I knew for sure was we weren't going down without one hell of a fight.

We walked into the dining room. It made my stomach cringe to know it was most likely Harry sitting on all of are plates tonight.

If we wanted our plan to work out successfully, we had to do it quick before Tommy came to dinner.

Mama was still bringing the food in. It was just us, the Sheriff, Uncle Monty, and the baby at the table. The Sheriff had his gun sitting on the table by him, just like we wanted.

Louie and I looked at Spencer, signalling her to start. She hesitantly got up. Both the Sheriff and Monty turned towards her.

She walked over to the Sheriff.

He looked a bit confused.

"You know I'd been really lonely all down there in that little room. I've been thinking that I really miss the touch of a man. If you know what I mean." She said in her best seductive voice while pulling at her shirt.

"Well we can't have that." The sheriff said completely entranced by her.

While she was holding their attention Louie was sneaking over to grab the gun that lay only a few inches from the Sheriff on the table.

This was the moment we were all waiting for. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it might explode. Right as Louie was only a few feet from the gun the Sheriff turned around coming face to face with him.

"What the he..." Before he finished his sentence I chucked the plate set in front of me at his head. It hit him straight on, making him fall from his chair.

Louie had his chance now. He swiftly grabbed the gun.

At this point Monty was yelling, the baby was wailing, and Mama ran off yelling for Tommy. The sheriff slowly sat back up.

Louie aimed the gun at him.

He smirked. "You have no idea how bad I have wanted to do this."

Mama suddenly ran up behind him with a frying pan held above her head.

"Louie look out!" I frantically yelled.

Startled, he turned around. Luckily he ducked right in the nick of time.

Spencer and I made our way by the doorway anxiously waiting for Louie to shot them and join us.

He aimed the gun at Mama and she backed away. Once she was a good distance from him, he aimed it back at the Sheriff.

"Fuck you." He said in a clear crisp voice.

He pulled the trigger. Right as his finger pulled down Mama pushed his arm causing the bullet to miss the Sheriff but hit Uncle Monty directly in the head.

Blood splattered behind his head masking the wall behind him with red.

"Oh god Monty!" Mama ran over to him.

Louie raised the gun once again at the sheriff. He didn't waste any time pulling the trigger. The loud echo of a bullet was not what we heard though. Click. It was empty.

"Shit." Louie muttered. He turned towards us and started sprinting.

We all made a dash towards the front door.

There we were meet with our worst nightmare. Tommy was standing in the doorway, chainsaw in hand.

Before he had the chance to start it, we ran back into the house.

There were still yells and screams coming from the dining room. The sound of a chainsaw filled the entry way heading towards us.

We had no other way to run than back the way we came. I would rather deal with anyone than Tommy and his friend the chainsaw.

As we got closer to the dining room we heard a voice.

"Hey! Hey!" The doorway to the basement was open and Jedediah was standing in it.

"Come with me." He motioned for us to follow him as he ran down the stairs. I really didn't know why he wanted us to go back down in the basement but at this point we didn't have a lot of time to stop and think. We followed.

"Where are we going?" Louie asked.

"There's a tunnel to get out of here." He responded still running as fast as his tiny legs would let him.

He lead us to a wall behind the stairs. There was clutter and junk everywhere. We had to jump over a bath tub to get to a small opening. We had to all had to duck once we entered it expect for Jedediah. The further we ran into it the bigger it became and we could stand up again.

It really did look like an underground tunnel. There was dirt and mud covering the floor and it was stone that made up the tunnel.

I heard the buzz of a chainsaw behind us. It sounded distant though.

He had to have trouble getting through the tunnel. The opening was really small maybe with a little luck he'll get stuck.

Eventually the tunnel lead us out. We had to crawl out on the grass. I had no idea where we were all I knew is that we were out. I wanted to kiss the ground beneath my feet.


	29. Chapter 29 - The Meat Factory

**Sheriff Hoty's POV**

Mama was still sitting in the dining room crying over what happened to Uncle Monty. His lifeless body was slumped in his wheelchair. There was a good sized hole in his head and blood was scattered all over him and the surrounding area around him.

I was beyond angry at those goddamn punks. They were all already dead in my mind. I was going to make sure they suffered. Tommy was on it and I know he would be just as angry. He would have them taken care of in no time.

I rubbed the bump growing on my head. After everything we did for them this is how they repay us? Killing poor old Uncle Monty and throwing a bowl at my head isn't a way to react to hospitality. We gave them a roof over their heads and a good meal almost everyday. I shook my head in disgust at just the thought of them.

I walked over to our crying baby.

"Ssshhhh" I bounced the little girl trying to get her to calm down.

The assholes got her all upset as well.

I walked over to Mama with the baby still in my arms.

"I was thinking that after Tommy comes back, we have him bury old Monty in the back."

She blew her nose in her handkerchief. "Okay." She responded.

I took a few steps toward Uncle Monty's fresh corpse. "I'm sorry they did this to ya. But don't worry these sorry fuckers are gonna pay." I looked at Uncle Monty almost like I expected his limp body to respond.

"Those stupid fuckers!" I yelled starting to get worked up. The baby started squirming in my arms. She didn't like me raising my voice.

I calmed down. I made my voice calmer and higher while I talked to the baby. "We're going to kill these sad stupid fuckers that did this, aren't we?"

The baby smiled and started giggling at me. Thinking of killing them assholes put a smile on my face as well.

**Niall's POV**

As soon as we pulled ourselves up and got on our feet, Jedediah was going back into the tunnel.

"Where are you going?" Lou asked still a bit out of breath.

"I have to go back." He said.

"You can't go back there." Spencer cut in.

"I have to. I'll get in trouble if I don't. I really need to go back now." He slipped back down in the tunnel.

"Good luck." He yelled.

I couldn't believe it. We were out. Finally after everything we've been through things were starting to look like the tables have turned back to our side.

The sun was just starting to set in the sky. There was a slight breeze, the temperature was a little cooler than I would have expected. I shivered more out of excitement and nervousness than the temperature.

I turned and noticed the house was still in sight but we were a good distance from it. Those tunnels were longer than they seemed.

Wasting no time we all started jogging off. I don't even know where we were running off to. I only knew I wanted to put as much space between us and them as we could.

After running a bit we came up to the abandoned gas station we arrived at. I looked at the large windmill, the same one that haunted my dream. Thinking about it now it felt more like the windmill was a warning. It wanted me to get the others and stay away. That's why I had such a bad feeling and why it was so prominent in my dream.

We all stopped to take a breather.

"Oh my god." Spencer spurted out.

"What?" Louie and I both asked at practically the same time.

She pulled her car keys out of her jeans pocket.

"I forgot I had these."

"Do you think your van is still at that shop?" Louie asked.

"Could be. It would be hard to move without the keys." She jingled the car keys.

"We should go see. If it was, we could finally get completely out of here."

"We just have to look out for Tommy or anyone else. I'm sure they know we have escaped by now." I said.

"Yeah, if we walk on the opposite side of the road we could walk thorough the tall grass. That might help hide us." Spencer suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Agreed Louie.

We crossed the dirt road and made our way down to the tall grass a few feet from it. It was kind of scratchy but I felt much safer not just walking in plain sight.

In no time the sun had disappeared leaving only the moon light to guide us through the night.

Suddenly I saw light. It was coming from down the road and getting closer to us. We all stopped and looked, confused at first, then it hit me. It was headlights.

We all ran into the street. There was another car here. They could save us. We waved are hands above our heads and started yelling at it to stop.

The car stopped a few feet in front of us. I noticed it was a old looking police car. I couldn't see who was in it. My heart started to race as I realized we may have just exposed ourselves to the people we were trying to run away from.

"Guys, I think this might be the sheriff's car." My voice came out sounding very timid and scratchy.

Before they answered a large man stepped out of the car.

"Get 'em Tommy!" A voice yelled from inside the car.

With just one pull, he got his chainsaw up and roaring.

I didn't want to run back the way we came. That would just lead us back to the house. I ran into the tall grass and planned to run around Tommy. The other two automatically followed my pace.

We all quickly made our dash around where Tommy was. He made an attempt to stand in front of us but we were too quick. He made no time to waste and started running after us. He was surprisingly faster than you would think. He was gaining speed on us.

After only a few minutes of this chase my throat was starting to burn and my sides were killing me. I wasn't going to be able to stay at this pace much longer. Spencer and Louis were both a few feet in front of me.

"Niall come on!" Spencer anxiously yelled to try and keep me up to speed with her.

I felt another wave of energy come over me at the sound of the chainsaw getting closer. I ran up to the other two. We stayed at this for a while. The three of us weren't giving up, not after everything we have been through. We were all visibly tired and worn out but we still ran with all the strength we had left. Tommy was starting to slow a bit but was still not far from us.

A large building started to come into view. I didn't remember seeing this before but we would have had to pass it since we haven't reached the shop yet. It was further back from the road though.

Louie pointed. "Let's go in there."

We ran straight for the building. As we got closer I realized it was a factory where they slaughter hogs and cattle. You could tell by the rails outside that they keep them at while they were waiting for their turn to be turned into steak and hamburger. God, thinking of steak and hamburger made my mouth start to water.

We briskly ran through all the rails and made our way into the doors. Luckily for us they weren't locked. Once we stepped in the foul odor of rotting meat hit my nostrils. Maybe I wasn't so hungry for this steak and hamburger.

Louie pinched his nose shut. "That smell is so gross." His voice sounded funny and high pitched with his nose closed.

Spencer waved her hand in front of her nose. "Tell me about it."

It was dark and musty in here but there were faintly lit lights on the the walls which made the area a almost blue color.

We ran through many of the doors to go deeper into the factory. Somewhere to hide was high on our priority list at the moment.

With how dirty and grungy this placed looked I figured it wasn't in business anymore. The place was huge, so I figured we could find a spot to hide and lose Tommy, then once the coast was clear go to the shop and get the van.

We entered a room full of hog carcasses that were all hanging from the ceiling. There must have been at least a hundred. They were all cut open and had all there insides taken out. The room was kept very cold. I could see my breathe. As we rapidly made our way pushing aside the carcasses, trying to find the way out of this room, I saw Tommy pushing a carcass aside looking around the room. Shit, I didn't hear him so I figured we were far away from him. He had his chainsaw off, so he was much quieter. That must have been why I hadn't heard him.

I quietly gestured towards the area I seen Tommy at so the other two were aware of him as well. We luckily found our way out of this room relatively quickly. It felt good to be in a room that wasn't a freezing temperature.

We entered a room full of lockers. This could be the perfect place to hide. There were rows upon rows of them. It was also much darker in here which was another bonus to a good hiding spot.

We very briskly and very quietly walked down the rows of lockers trying to determine a good spot.

Behind this room opened yet another room full of lockers. we decided this room would be better because it was father away from the freezer and the current whereabouts of Tommy. We all picked out random lockers in the second to last row. Mine was right across from Louie's and Spencer's was a few down from where I was. They were just the right fit for a person to be able to squeeze in. Now all we had to do was play the waiting game.

It didn't seem to take very long for Tommy to enter the room we were in. I couldn't see him, but I could hear his heavy footsteps and the sound of his chainsaw rubbing against metal lockers. I occasionally would hear the sound of a locker open. That scared me especially when it got closer to where we were.

My heart thudding loudly in my chest as he started to walk down the row we were in. I could see him out of the corner of my eye through the narrow slits at the top of each locker.

I held my breath as he approached me. I didn't want to make even the slightest noise. He passed my locker. I subconsciously breathed a sigh of relief. Oh shit, I shouldn't have done that. I covered my mouth. As my arm went up it made it hit the locker making a small banging noise. Oh shit, now I really screwed myself.

He quickly turned around. Well my life was over. I was such an idiot. He walked right by me. I was in the clear. I was mentally calling myself every curse word in the book.

He walked right in front of my locker. The only view I had now was of his chest. The handled of locker started to move up as he opened it. I never felt so terrified.

He opened my locker and we were standing face to face.

I was screwed. There was nowhere to run let alone even hardly move. His gigantic hand reached in and pulled me out and threw me on the hard floor. He put his foot my chest holding me down. It felt like my rib caged was being crushed. It was hard to breathe. I squirmed and groaned trying to do anything I could to be out of his harsh grip. His chainsaw wasn't starting very quickly this time. I could tell he was getting frustrated with it.

I was literally punching his foot with my fists at this point. He didn't even flinch. I was so screwed.

I heard a loud noise as Louie's locker door flung open. It hit Tommy in the process. Still not making him flinch. He immediately looked up but didn't not release me from his foot.

Louie jumped over me and ran over to where the lockers ended. I turned my head to watch him. Sitting there against the last locker was an axe. He grabbed that thing and flung it over his head and began charging at Tommy with it.

With Tommy still preoccupied with his chainsaw he didn't notice Louie coming at his full force ready to jam the axe into him. Lou swung the axe hitting him in the shoulder. He gasped out in pain and backhanded Louie throwing him into the lockers.

He pulled at the string on the chainsaw for about the twentieth time. This must have been the magic number because it started right up. He swiped the chainsaw down at me. I held my hand up trying to block the blow from my head. It did but it cut deep into my hand leaving a huge gash. I screamed out in pain as blood ran down my arm.

He raised his chainsaw ready to cut into me again. I heard yelling as Louie charged at him again this time more force full. He actually knocked him down onto the floor. He hit him with his axe again in the arm. I scrambled onto my feet holding at my hand.

Tommy growled out in pain yet again. He was very pissed off now. His chainsaw fell to the ground and was buzzing around on the floor. He yanked the axe right from Louie's hands and threw it. It would have hit my head if I hadn't ducked in time. I saw the chainsaw and went to grab it but Tommy got to it before me.

He and Louie were both still on the ground. Although now Tommy was the only one with a weapon. "Run!." Louie yelled as he tried to spring on his feet but Tommy yanked him back down. I ran to get the axe. At the exact moment I turned away I heard Louie screaming out in pain. Tommy had nicked him with his chainsaw in the leg. Right as I turned to look back Tommy jammed his chainsaw into Louie's stomach ripping right threw him.

"Louie!" I yelled out. I was too late in warning him. He threw him into the air still stuck onto his chainsaw. You could see the end of it sticking through his back.

I watched in shock. I felt hands tugging at me.

It was Spencer. "Niall come on." She said through tears. She grabbed onto me and practically drug me with her.

I still started back at my friend being ripped apart by a chainsaw until he was no longer in sight and we were back outside the factory.


	30. Chapter 30 - Ready To Leave

**Niall's POV**

We stumbled out the door, Spencer still literally dragging me. I was in a daze over what just happened. Louis saved my life. He died in an attempt to save me. I felt a rush of guilt overcome me. I sank to my knees. I was beyond sad. He was the last of us left and now it was just me. I would always be eternally grateful to him for what he did.

Spencer grabbed me and drug me up on my feet.

"You have to keep it together. Okay?" Her voice was dead serious. I wasn't sure how she was holding it together so well after what just happened.

"We need to keep going." She grabbed my arm and started moving further away from the factory.

She stopped as she noticed my bloody hand. Without saying a word she grabbed the edge of her shirt and tore off a strip. She took my hand and tightly wrapped the torn piece around it.

"This should stop the bleeding."

"Thanks." I quietly said.

We continued on our journey to the shop in silence. I still held the axe tightly in my good hand. I hoped I didn't have to use it but it made me feel much safer having some sort of weapon.

I kept waiting to hear the sound of a chainsaw or to look behind me and see Tommy's giant figure lurking in the shadows, but so far I haven't seen or heard anything.

With it being so dark out we almost passed right by the shop. The faint glow of light being on behind the blinds is what made me noticed it.

"Hey there it is!" I beamed out while pointing at it.

Spencer swiftly turned towards it. "Come on." She started running. I followed running right next to her.

"There it is!" She exclaimed sounding full of joy as her van still sat where she last left it.

I was never so happy to see a old run down car in my life.

"Yes!" I shouted.

We both ran up to the van. I wanted to hug the darn thing I was so relieved to see it.

With the way our life's had been going lately, no good thing seemed to stay that way. I felt something press against the side of my forehead.

"Drop the weapon sunny." The Sheriff had his gun pressed into my head.

I released the axe from my grip. It made a loud thud as it hit the concrete.

"Stay put there little Miss, or blondie's brains are going to be decorating the street." He calmly said to Spencer right as she was about to open the car door.

She froze panic quickly replacing the look of joy she had only mere seconds ago.

"You two are coming with me." He lead us into the shop.

Mama was standing against a wall smoking a cigarette.

"So Mama how should we punish these two killers?"

It pissed me off that he referred to us as the killers. They killed all our friends, let alone countless other people and they were stupid enough to think we were the bad guys. I was sick of keeping my mouth shut and being scared shitless of these horrid people. The look on Spencer's face seemed like she was thinking the same thing I was.

"You know Uncle Monty was my only brother." She harshly said to us. "How would you feel if I shot your brother in front of you?" She got right in my face and I felt droplets of saliva hit me.

A look of disgust spread over my face. "You and your nut job family did kill my four brothers!" I cried out. "I don't feel the least bit sorry for you. You guys are the true monsters here."

She slapped me across the face. "I won't have you speaking about my family like that."

She turned towards the Sheriff. "Charlie shot them both. I don't want anything more to do with 'em."

"Alright Mama, if you insist." He raised the gun at me.

Oh shit. I took a gulp wondering how and if I was going to get out of this one.

I jumped right as he pulled the trigger trying to avoid the bullet. He missed. He went to shot in my direction again until a glass figurine plastered him in the face.

"Go to hell!" Spencer yelled as she grabbed at more items on the shelf to belt at him.

"Bitch!" He cried out as he tore a piece of the glass out of his eyebrow. Blood started to trickle down his face.

I noticed Mama out of the corner of my eye running at Spencer with a baseball bat in her hands.

Spencer ducked as Mama swung her bat which collided with a shelf sending it toppling over. Spencer went and tried grabbing the bat out of the old lady's hands. They both had a hold of it trying to yank it out of each others grip.

The Sheriff walked behind the counter and into a different room. I remembered I dropped the axe right outside the doors. Now was my chance to get it.

I rushed out of the shop and picked it up. I ran back in as I heard another loud crash. Another shelf had fallen over. Only this time it fell on top of Spencer. Mama was walking over to her with the baseball bat held tightly in her grip.

They didn't even notice me coming back in the shop. I snuck up behind her, slowly raising my axe. I tried not to think about what I was about to do. It was self defense. She was going to kill Spencer if I didn't do this. With all my might I brought the axe down into her neck. I felt the blade sink in and make a sicking sound as it sunk into her flesh.

Her hands dropped the bat and instantly shot up to her neck. She held her hands tightly around her deep gash. Blood was seeping down her neck getting all over herself. She was making gagging sounds as she slowly bleed out.

I pushed her over and out of the way and went to help Spencer up. She was out cold. I shook her. She was still breathing at least.

"Mama!" The Sheriff screamed out as he ran over towards her.

"Oh no Mama." He wailed out. He turned to me and I swear if killing someone with your eyes was possible I would be out cold on the floor right now.

He ran and flung himself on top of me. I was knocked instantly on the ground. My head hit on the floor and I saw little birds flying around me for a second. The next thing I knew his hands were tightly wrapped around my neck as he straddled me.

I couldn't inhale or exhale for the life of me, literally. I made gurgling sounds as I attempted to breathe. He tightened his grip even more. My neck felt like it was about to break in half. I was starting to see specks of black everywhere and felt my body starting to give up.

It couldn't end like this. We were so close to freedom. It was so unfair that we made it this far only to be defeated right when we were seconds away from escaping.

Wait what was happening? I could breathe again. The black specks were disappearing. The Sheriff starting yelling out in pain. Spencer was standing over him and had plunged the axe into his back.

He shot up, still hollering from the axe shoved in his back, but managed to punch Spencer hard in the face. She fell to the ground.

I had had enough. With my face twisted in a grimace I stood up and yanked the axe out of his back. I was ending this for good.

I didn't even think as I bashed the axe into The Sheriff's head. He sunk to the floor after the first hit. He was still whimpering in pain.I looked down at his face and smiled. "This is for my brothers."

I brought the axe down right in his face. His nose cracked and bent over. I keep hitting his face with the axe, over and over and over and over again. All my anger, sadness, and terror I felt over the whole period I was bringing out now on his face with my axe and it felt damn good. When I finally stopped you couldn't even make out a face anymore. It just looked like a pile of red mush and cracked bone.

There was blood splattered all over my face making me look like I painted my face red. Spencer was just sitting there looking at me like I was absolutely mental. Which I probably was at the moment.

A huge dark spot was forming around her eye. She smiled at me. "Are you ready to go home?"

I shot back a huge grin. "More than ever."

We both strolled out to her van. It started with ease and we drove off.

After a few miles she turned down a small side street.

"Where are you going? This isn't the way out?" I was totally confused.

"I just need to do something really quick." She pulled into the back of the house.

"What the hell are we doing here?" She had lost her mind.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." She turned the car off and ran inside.

I sat there in disbelief. What the fuck was she doing?

After a few minutes I saw her come out of the house. She had the baby in her arms and Jedediah at her side.

"Were back." She said as she got in. She handed the baby to me and Jedediah got in the backseat.

"You ready to leave this terrible place?" She asked looking back at him. He smiled and nodded his head in response.

As we drove away, for real this time we passed Tommy walking down the street. He watched our car drive by. I flicked him off knowing I'd never see the giant fucker again.


	31. Epilogue

It was a sad day for directioners everywhere.

Police flooded the Hewitt house and found all kinds of disturbing evidence. Skulls carved out and used as bowls, human skin woven into rugs and decorating the walls, and organs in the refrigerator just to name a few.

Police estimated there was at least 25 people who were killed and the numbers were only rising as they continued to discover all kinds of sick twisted things.

"Reporting here in the small country town known as Granger, I bring you the first look at the Hewitt House." One of the the many news reporters says as she stands in front of the large stone house.

"Here a countless amount of innocent people have been murdered. Including four members of the popular boy band known as One Direction who had been missing for over a month. Remarkably one member of the group, Niall Horan, who had been trapped here for that time is now in safe hands. He and his cousin Spencer Mills have both been checked into a hospital and are reported to have no major injuries."

There were car loads of reporters that keep arriving. Every station was broadcasting something on the story. People all over the world were stunned and horrified at the terrible news.

**_Three Months Later_**

**Niall's POV**

_It was a bright sunny day. The lads and I were cruising down an interstate on our tour bus. Everyone had huge happy smiles on their faces as we laughed and joked about stupid random things like we usually did. Nothing felt more comforting than to be surrounded by my four best mates just chilling in the luxury of our bus. I looked out a window and noticed the pavement of the interstate turning into sand and dirt. We weren't on an interstate anymore. The area around the road turned into a country side full of plain grassy fields. The warm fuzzy feeling I had inside me started to disappear. Our bus became a van. The temperature suddenly rose to what felt like a boiling temperature. It was becoming difficult to breathe it was so hot. Everyone's cheery faces turned into sad and angry expressions. I looked out my window and saw a all too familiar windmill towering above me. I started to panic. Blood started dripping down the ceiling of the van. Sprinkling over me like a light rain fall. I looked around at everyone again and they were all turned into rotting dead corpses. Sheer terror spread over me._

I shot up in my bed, drenched in sweat. My mum rushed in. She wrapped me in her arms.

"Another nightmare?"

I nodded. Too shaken up to speak.

"I'm so sorry dear. It will get better soon."

This wasn't out of the ordinary. I had nightmares more nights than I didn't.

My life had drastically changed since Texas. I moved back in to my mum's house. There was no way I wanted to live alone anymore. The only time I ever left the house was when I seen a therapist, something I didn't necessarily want to do but doctors recommended that I did. I didn't feel like talking about what happened made me feel any better. What I really wanted was to try and forget all the terrible things we went through. Which was impossible because it seemed to be everywhere. The story was still the topic of every station on the T.V. and the headline of every website on the Internet.

I used to feel I was on top of the world, like it was my playground. Life was all about working hard but yet enjoying yourself in the process. I felt unstoppable. Now I knew that wasn't always the case. All the innocence I had was gone. I now have seen the world at it's very worst and knew how cruel and dark of a place it can be. In a way this was one of the worst things that this situation took from me was my innocence. I would never be the carefree, happy go lucky lad again.

There wasn't a second that gone by that I wasn't thinking of one of the lads. Everything reminded me of one of them. I keep a picture of us from when we all stayed at Harry's step dad's flat back when we were on the X-Factor on my nightstand. I looked at it every night before I went to bed, wishing I could go back to that. Although it made me extremely sad to think about them, it also really pissed me off. They had there whole lives ahead of them. It wasn't fair that it ended while we were at the top of our career and dream. They had so much more to give and experience. Why did I keep to go on living, while they didn't? I tried not to play the blame game on myself but I still felt guilty as hell about what I could of done better.

One of the hardest days of my life was going to their funeral. They held all of theirs together. It was terrible seeing all their family so upset and broken. I didn't dare tell them all the morbid details of what happened. We just talked about all the terrific memories of each of them, which was way too many to cover in just one day.

Other than my close family, the only other person I really talked much to was Spencer. After going through everything that happened together I felt she was the only person who could really understand how I felt. We talked everyday on the phone. My mum thought it would be a good idea for me to get out of the house for a bit, so I was leaving tomorrow to go visit her. Not going to lie, it was going to be kind of hard to go back to Texas but I really wanted to see Spencer again.

I did my usual routine of doing nothing but eating all day and watching football. After the game ended a special on remembering One Direction came on. I quickly turned the T.V. off. It would be a long time before I would be ready to watch something like that.

The next day I got dropped off at the airport. After numerous hugs and kisses from my mum, I boarded my flight. It was going to be a long one. I sat back in my chair and daydreamed about the last time I took a flight to America. It was the lads and I and some of our tour crew. We were all beyond exicted to be touring in America again. I remember we talked and laughed the whole flight, playing silly games like I Spy and 21 questions.

I looked around my flight. It was very quiet. There was a business looking man sitting next to me reading a newspaper, totally different than the excitement I had with the guys. I decided to listen to my headphones for most the flight, trying to concentrate on the music instead of how boring my life has become without my best friends.

I felt the plane touching down. I must have drifted off.

It was early in the evening. My aunt was picking me up from the airport. She was standing there with a warm smile on her face near the area where you pick up your luggage.

"Good to see you Nialler." She pulled me into a hug.

"You too Aunt Kathy." I made my best attempt at a smile.

"How you been love?"

I shrugged.

"I know things have been rough. Spencer's been having a hard time as well. I know she's really excited to see you. Maybe you two can cheer each other up?"

"Maybe." At this point nothing could really cheer me up but I didn't want to come off as a Debbie downer.

We made our way to her car. We made small chit chat the drive over but I was mostly focused on seeing Spencer again.

As we approached the driveway I got a flashback of our tour bus pulling in the driveway. Only this time instead of seeing a bright green grassy yard, snow blanketed it, since it was January and not the middle of summer. I remembered it like it was only yesterday. I blinked away the memory.

We walked in and the sweet smell of food entered my nostrils. We entered the kitchen where Spencer was stirring something on the stove.

She dropped the spoon as she saw us enter.

"Niall!" She ran over and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad your here." Her voice came out trying to sound happy but I could detect a hint of sadness in it.

"Me too." My voice wore the same tone.

"Hope you like chili?" Aunt Kathy said as she took the pot off the stove.

"Sure do." My stomach rumbled in agreement.

As dinner was ready she called my Uncle David in and we exchanged greetings. Then we all sat down to eat dinner. As hungry as I was for chili when I looked into my bowl about ready to take a bite, I noticed it looked like something we ate while I was trapped with the Hewitts. I started down at my spoon for a moment. I thought of all the people I ate some of them being my best friends. The thought made me feel sick.

"You alright there buddy?" Uncle David asked.

"Yeah." I lied. I scooped the spoon into my mouth so I wouldn't look totally nuts. It tasted good. As long as I could keep those thoughts out of my mind I could manage to eat some of it. I avoided all the meat in it.

Spencer had her own bowl without any of the meat. She had became vegetarian. I didn't blame her.

After dinner Spencer and I went up to her room where we could talk.

"I still can't believe they haven't found him yet." She shook her head in disgust.

I knew exactly who she was talking about. Police only found dead bodies at the Hewitt residence. We both knew Tommy was still alive. We passed him walking down the road as we left. I had no idea where he was. Police had been looking but he seemed to just vanish.

"Yeah me either."

"You look so different with your hair like that." She said changing the topic.

I hadn't bothered keeping up with dying my hair blond, so it was back to it's natural brown color.

I nodded my head. "Do you think you'll ever feel like a normal person again?" I asked changing the topic to a much more serious matter.

Her expression darkened. "No, I don't think any person who went through what we did would be able to go back to the apple pie kind of life. I think we'll just have to get used to the fact that we won't ever feel totally normal again."

"I'm glad that I wasn't the only one who made it out. I would have totally lost my mind if I didn't have you to talk to." I confessed.

"Me too." She admitted. "I wonder what happened to Jedediah? We owe a lot to that kid."

We did find out that his family went missing years ago. Which agreed with our theory that they killed his family and raised him like they did the baby. He was put into foster care. Hopefully he found a loving family. He deserved it. As for the baby she was taken in by relatives, who were more than happy to find out she was still alive.

"He's in a much better place than he was." I stated.

"That's for sure."

We talked for a couple hours. It felt good to have a face to face conversation with someone other than my mum or my therapist. Hell, we even laughed something I felt like I rarely did anymore.

Around midnight I felt my eyelids wanting to close, indicating that I needed to get some sleep.

I crashed as soon as I landed on the bed in the guest room.

I had a terrible dream that night where I was being chased by Tommy with his chainsaw. The other lads were all with me running from him as well. One by one beginning with Zayn they got caught by him and taken down by his chainsaw in the same order of their deaths. Eventually I was the only one left running and right when I fell to the ground and the chainsaw was about to rip through me I awoke in my bed, clinging onto my sheets with beads of sweat dripping down my forehead.

The sound of the chainsaw was so realistic in my dreams that I swear I could still hear it.

I cowered under my sheets still imagining I was hearing the damn thing. Finally I stopped hearing it. Now an eerie silence filled the room.

I crept out of bed and made my way downstairs to get a glass of water. That might calm me down a bit. I poured the cool drink down my mouth, feeling a little more at ease.

I saw a shadow pass by the room. I quickly turned.

"Hello?" No reply.

"Get it together." I whispered to myself.

I heard the floor start to creak. Okay someone was definitely up.

Since my aunt and uncles room was on this floor I figured one of them got up.

"Aunt Kathy? Uncle David?" I asked as I crept towards their room. The door was open just a crack.

It creaked as I slowly opened it. The room was very dark but I could make out the outline of them laying in their bed under the covers.

They must have been cold because they were completely under all the covers. Something felt off.

"Uncle David? Aunt Kathy?" I slowly walked over to the bed. Very gently I pulled the covers down.

In shock I covered my mouth with my hands. Laying there was the bodies of my aunt and uncle. There was deep bloody gash marks cut all over their bodies. My uncle's head was just barely attached to his body and my aunt's stomach had been cut so deep you could see her insides peeking out.

I stood there and gawked at them, not believing what I was witnessing.

A shrill sharp scream knocked me back to my senses. It was coming from Spencer's room.

"Spencer!" I screamed out as I dashed up to her room.

I threw the door open. There he was. My worst nightmare coming true. Tommy was standing over Spencer's body. His chainsaw was sitting on her bed. She was sprawled out on the floor it looked like he broke her neck.

My eyes filled with tears. They were mainly tears out of anger. I really had enough this time. Something in me snapped and I wanted nothing more than to kill him and make him suffer just like he has done to so many people that I desperately cared about.

I started walking at him, fire in my eyes. I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I just wanted to hurt him.

He briskly walked away from me and ran down the steps. Was he running from me? Was he scared of me? He should be.

I walked down the steps. There was fury in my every step. I have never felt so angry in my life. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife I could fine.

With the knife held tightly around my fingers I walked around the house looking for that big ugly bastard.

I heard something crash in the basement. I made my way down the steps.

He was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello again." I coldly said with an evil smile spread across my face.

_**Did Niall kill Tommy? Or did he die trying? Well I guess that part is up to you to decide. This is the official end of the story. I hope I didn't disappoint you all with leaving it the way I did. I just want to thank everyone again for reading all of it! Love you all! **_


End file.
